


Torn Apart

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Character Death, Collaboration, Crossdressing, Depression, Drama, Fade to Black, Forced Crossdressing, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soap Opera, light lemons, unfair punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuse, betrayal, hurt, and a court order due to treason brings together two friends into something more. But can they save each other from their own darkness's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

Ronald's lip trembled as he surveyed himself in the mirror. His shoulder, down his arm, and up his neck an angry dark mix of purples, blues, and even some greenish-yellows. Flinching, he touched his shoulder, wondering just how long this one would last. Reapers could heal much worse in only a few hours, but he wasn't the average reaper. He had started healing much, much slower as his body was constantly having to regenerate the damaged cells, healing injury after injury. In fact, he still had a bit of a nasty black bruise further down his body from a week before. Shaking his head, he pulled on his shirt, folding the collar up a little higher than he usually did in order to hide the bruise, and tightening his tie properly for once in order to hold it in place. No one could see the bruise—no one could know. It had to stay secret. Pulling on the rest of his clothes, he checked to make sure each cut and bruise was covered properly before leaving his apartment to head for work, skipping breakfast again.

Readying himself, the battered blond forced his usual bright, care-free smile onto his face before entering Dispatch and clocking in before hurrying up to his cubicle on the collections floor.

It was a normal morning for Eric Slingby.

A fresh start to a warm bed, warm body and soft kisses pressed to his shoulder a fingers traced up and down along the scars of his back. Coffee before seven, with a gentle touch to the side, hands caressing his hips and waist, drawing smooth down the front of his pants until the zipper was taken hold of. Moaning cries of bliss and pleasure ranked top in the apartment complex broke the still of morning, the display finished with a another smooch to the cheek and a wave goodbye, as she sauntered out the door and the night was all but a history behind them.

Yes, another successful hunt for the beastly lion.

The Scottish tomcat whistled a happy tune, sauntering into the office, throwing a devious smirk at a small group of rookies awaiting orders, scattering them in all directions like mice. Oh yes, and like little rodents they were, meek and trembling - such a thrill he got intimidating them with his prowess.

He was the King, and such a title and status was well known throughout the dispatch ranks, especially those of the lower levels. It was always a joy to scurry down after lunch, waiting for the little hedgehogs to come forth from the bowels of Management, only to squeal and curl away into little balls of pin pricks and scolding as the lion himself laughed and roared in triumph - or at the very least ran before overtime was assigned.

But of course, there was more than just the King on the higher levels of the Dispatch. While down on floor one through four, he was a terror, five through fourteen a king, and fifteen a nuisance, floor sixteen was where his beloved reign ended with the mighty power and rule of one strong 'emperor of the office' -William T. Spears.

The man was a stoic heart of stone, like a silent deer itself, eerie and terrifying in his own right, but not without grace. Eric had half an impression that the man was of more than one background, concluded through one instance of the eavesdropping of a couple of foreign cusses sent in his direction beneath a muttered breath. The blond swore up and down the man had it in for him.

Swinging around the corner, brushing - and not-so-accidentally knocking down the pile of papers in hand - past a rather curious man of red hair and feminine disposition - Grell Sutcliff. The man was a wolf in his own right, beautiful yet deadly fierce and violent, able to switch between graceful to dangerous in a split second of a blink of the eye.

"OI! WATCH IT, GIT! " the wolf screeched, shaking an angry fist at the snickering lion. "One of these days, you'll get yours, Slingby! "

"When I'm dead! Oh, wait... already there, and I _do_ get some! " the man roared, laughing from his gut, sliding into his desk, directly across from a certain brunet's and beside a mousy blond's - the latter of which seemed to have arrived early for once.

His lips curled into a sinister smile.

Perfect - prey spotted, game started.

Ronald had arrived moments earlier and was sitting in his chair, rather uncomfortably, but he ignored his discomfort as he did every day, hunching over his paperwork as he messily filled it out. Finishing the stack he should have finished the night before, he picked it up and spun his chair around, pushing the wheeled-bottom office chair over to his 'out' box, only to run into Eric who stood in the way of his chair's path, causing him to slam right into the large muscular man. "Senpai…wrong cubicle." He stated simply, backing away to put a comfortable distance between his face and the man's belt.

Eric put a hand on the chair, halting it to a stop before yanking back, reeling the blond in with a devious smirk. Hook, line, and sinker, the boy had been caught in the lion's trap.

Time to have some fun before work began - though he knew he would be in for a scolding later from an unamused Alan Humphries.

"'Eyyy, Ronnie, little buddy... Listen, ya know tha' five pounds ya owe me...?" he drawled, swinging the blond's chair about to bring them face to face.

"You mean the five pounds I paid back by covering your tab last night?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, if you are going to run off with some little skirt, then pay your tab next time!"

Eric press a finger to his lips, hushing the boy with expertise - he was the master of touch, after all.

"Now, now, wee mousy, I only jest... So, who'd ya bang las' night?" he purred, nodding his head in notice of a small little red spot on the blond's neck, too discrete to be disguised as a pimple, freckle or zit.

"No one!" He gasped, clamping his hand at his neck on the side of the bruise, rather than the love bite, worried that someone would see. Though the action was soon regretted due to the pain it caused. He flinched, but tried to cover it by rubbing the back of his neck, "And who're you callin' a 'mousey'?"

The little action never escaped Eric's notice, yet he ignored it, passing it off as a result of the presumed blond's obvious love fest the night before. He smacked the younger man on the shoulder, a cheeky grin upon his face.

"Liar, liar, scythe on fire!" he chuckled, tapping the boy on the nose. "Why so nervous 'bout a couple o' love bite? 'M covered 'n 'em!"

Ronald let out a small cry of pain and pulled back, "Be gentle!" he protested, "Big hairy bruit… I did not go home with anyone, nor did I take someone home. I paid both our tabs and left. That is all." He lied. He'd been lying a lot as of late. No one could know who he'd gotten involved with. No one could know his situation.

Eric frowned slightly, watching as the blond wheeled away, blinking as the sight of yet another rather blemishing bruise struck out from underneath the shirt collar. Reaching out, he grabbed the blond back, practically pulling the boy off the chair against him, scanning him over with narrowed eyes.

"Huh..."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "What?" He wiggled out of the man's grip and turned away, fixing his collar, hoping Eric didn't see the dark bruise, "Come on, Senpai, You'll put me behind in my paperwork, and I'll have overtime for sure! You know how much I hate that!"

Eric said nothing, but decided to push no further - it was bluntly obvious that he was going to get nothing else out of the blond. Brushing the issue aside, he merely shrugged, sauntering over to his own desk, plunking his rear into his chair with a lazy sigh.

Stacks of paperwork and files covered the overlay of the wooden surface, not an empty space in sight amidst the mess. Pens lay scattered about, some close enough to rolling right off the side, ink doting sheets in tiny flecks. Cups of unfinished coffee sat lonely in the corner, next to a picture frame - a photo of Eric and Alan when the youth had been but a student to the blond, studious and hard working.

Ron sighed and put the papers into their place before sitting again, turning back to his own work, relieved that Eric seemed to drop the subject easily.

Eric left the subject alone, knowing all to well that the blond would not be cooperative. Still, he found it odd that Ronald, one of the biggest womanizers in the Dispatch (after him of course; he had a reputation to keep as King), had acted so secretive and nervous about his love life - out of nowhere, he suddenly recoiled from boasting about who he slept with, what he did, just his entire life in general.

But there were other changes that concerned the blond; lately, the youth appeared to be coming in later to work, hung over and unkempt, exhausted to the point he was doing a face plant upon his reports.

He ate less, cared less, and overall was diminishing his own health at the expense of... what? That was the big question not one Reaper could seem to answer - whatever Ronald was trying to hide, he did a damn good job of it.

Twas a pity that Eric found he was the only one to notice.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Ronald left the office late that night, having run into unavoidable overtime…again. He was just so tired, he hadn't been able to help falling asleep at his desk and nearly missing a collection all together. He hated overtime, he always had. But now it was for a completely different reason. While before, overtime interfered with his partying and dating; now it made him late.

He hurried as fast as he could to his small flat in the middle of Mortal London. He had chosen to live in that location so that it'd be easier getting home when he was drunk. He always had difficulties with portals to the Reaper Realm when he was intoxicated. Arriving home, he threw open the door and shuffled in, closing it and kicking off his shoes.

"You're late" a smooth voice purred from the shadows.

Footsteps echoed across the wooden floors, the lights flickering on an off as a dark, eerie aura swept through the flat. A sinister chuckle broke the silence, like thunder in a storm, dark and intimidating. From out of the shadows, a pair of blood red eyes gleamed.

"Has my pet forgotten his place?"

A tailored suit, polished black dress shoes.

"Has he dost not remembered who his master is?"

White gloves hiding thin hands, fingers long and skinny like a pianist's.

"It is but a simple measure..."

Jet black hair, and a raven's cunning smile.

"My darling Ronald."

"S-Sebastian…I…had overtime…" Ronald said, his eyes raising to look up at his lover, "I'm sorry if you had to wait long…" casually, he removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack near the door, walking over to Sebastian and hoping he was in a good mood. He did love the demon, after all, and he hated fearing him. Their relationship had started off so well. Their dates, the romance…the sex. Scythe, the sex was good… One thing about dating a demon…the man knew what he was doing.

But somewhere along the line things had started to change. After a year of being happy together, Sebastian started to grow violent and unpredictable…controlling and demanding. Where he used to make dinner for Ronald and give him a nice backrub after a long day of overtime, he started growing irritable at the thought of Ronald not getting home when he was supposed to, which resulted in one of two things…punishment, or the cold shoulder.

But the demon was still sweet! Always making up for his actions with flowers, or taking him out to someplace nice… He made sure to remind Ronald just why he loved him.

To the unfortunate beholder's eye, Sebastian wore a sickly sweet smile, a kindled fire dancing in crimson red eyes.

"My dear... There are many things one my do to ensure the place of others, glue together the pecking order. As such, sometimes, we must... remind ourselves that certain measures may have to be taken to cement those reasonings, don't you agree?"

He walked around the blond, standing tall behind him with a menacing aura, a clawed hand reaching out to snag the boy's arm, slowly twisting it about. "I apologize, darling, but you really must learn to listen... I deal with one child already, I do not need another. Please try to understand, love, I am doing this for your own—" The arm was twisted and turned clockwise, in full circle until a loud crack was heard. "—good."

Ronald cried out, tears springing to his eyes and his knees buckling, though the reaper was still held up by the demon's grip on his now broken arm. Lacking all grace, the reaper scrambled to regain his stance without success, reaching over to clutch his upper arm where the bone had clearly snapped in half, "S-Sebastian, I'm sorry!"

The demon repressed a snort, letting the arm fall without care or hesitance. Staring hawkishly at the boy lying crippled with pain on the floor, a smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh, but I am not so sure, my sweet... do you truly speak the truth? I may have to... punish you a bit more."

Fear flickered across the reaper's face, "Sebastian…no, please…don't!" Ronald pushed himself up and rested his forehead against his lover's leg, "What happened..? Why are you acting like this? Everything…had been so perfect…"

Disgust briefly flickered across the demon's face, as he pushed the blond away. He loomed over him, eyes glowing a soft fuchsia pink.

"Why, Ronald? Why indeed... Have you ever, perhaps, considered that this was your doing?"

"I'm sorry…" Ronald flinched, which caused more pain to flair up in his broken arm, "Sebastian…What…how can I fix it? Please! Tell me and I'll do my best—j-just don't…hurt me anymore…please!"

Sebastian blinked slowly.

"My dear, that is for you to figure out on your own... I cannot tell you" the man stated. "Now come, I have prepared you a hot bath and meal."

He held his hand out, the look of malice and spite replaced by a kind smile and gentle aura.

Ronald relaxed a bit and sighed, taking the demon's hand and letting him pull him up. He then cradled his broken arm and popped up on his toes to press a light kiss to Sebastian's lips, "Thank you."

Sebastian chuckled, patting the Reaper on the back, leading him into the kitchen. Unnoticed by the blond, his expression bore a much more sinister air, fangs protruding from his lips. The crow purred, the smell of something much more delicious than the dinner he had so 'lovingly' cooked up wafting in the air. Soon, very soon, the urge would take over and the prey would be his.

The question was, could the predator hold off until then?

"S-Sebastian..?" Ronald asked, almost hesitantly as he sat down where his meal was laid out for him, and fumbling with his fork. He was right handed, and Sebastian had broken his right arm. "Do you think…you could help wrap my…my arm?" he was taking a chance—and he knew it.

The demon regarded him with a blank face, as if mulling over his request. Then he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Of course darling... But remind me, where are the bandages?"

"Bathroom cabinet." Ron said with a small smile, "Thank you…you really are good to me…" he said, looking at the delicious meal the demon had prepared.

"Of course, love" the demon smiled, venturing off into the bathroom. "I only want what's best for you, my darling."

Ronald smiled through the pain in his body—mostly his arm at this point—and began to eat. Sebastian really was a sweet lover…he was lucky to have caught the demon's eye.

Sebastian rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out a roll of bandages and a sling. Pausing for a moment, he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, green and filled with a darkened liquid.

Uncorking it, he took a couple of drops and landed them upon the gauze, watching with interest as they spread out over the cotton, dousing it black before returning to a snowy white.

Replacing the bottle, he gathered the supplies, moving back into the kitchen.

"How is it, love? Feeling _better_?"

"Not much…" _not at all_ , but Ronald wasn't going to say that. Instead he smiled up at his lover, masking his pain, "But I'm sure with your help I will. Dinner's delicious as usual, too." He added, knowing the demon liked the praise.

Indeed, Sebastian did chuckle, carrying the bandages, glue, and sling over to the table, setting in beside the blond. Taking his wounded arm into his hands, he examined it for a moment, poked the injury, then grabbed a roll of gauze.

"Shirt off."

Ronald carefully, and one-handedly removed his vest and shirt, trying not to move his broken arm too much. He looked at the wound and grimaced at the dark bruise formed around the break, his arm bent at an unnatural angle.

Sebastian took the arm, gingerly running his fingertips along the bruise, his eyes glittering in the sift candle light. Grabbing the bandages, he unraveled them carefully, the smell of the toxin only noticeable to him.

Wrapping the end around the injured appendage, he held the arm steady as a searing pain shot up through the wound into the bloodstream.

"Calm yourself, darling... the pain will fade in a few minutes."

The pain had been enough to make Ronald drop his fork and grip the edge of the table with a gasp, fresh tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The pain didn't feel natural…maybe the demon had applied a salve of some kind to the bandages? "I—I'm fine, I just…didn't expect it to burn that much…"

"That's good. I applied anti-toxin to the gauze" the man lied, checking the tightness of the bandages, his eyes flashing a shade of fuchsia. "My darling, how are you feeling?"

He stood, collecting the supplies, not-so-accidentally brushing against the blond in a lewd manner, a low smirk upon his face. " _Tired_ at all?"

Ronald blushed and nodded, "Of course I am…it's not all that surprising…I had a long day, after all." He gave a yawn, feeling his eyes grow heavy and burn with tears when he forced them to stay open. "I'm sorry if you had wanted to do things tonight—I don't think I'll be able to—hahh!" Ron had stood up, his head growing overly dizzy and he lost balance, falling back into the chair, though the weight was off center and he still toppled over, groaning as he hit the floor.

Sebastian tutted, reaching down to check on his lover. Feeling his forehead, he hummed softly to himself, feigning mock concern.

"Beloved, you are running a terrible fever" he voiced, pulling a facade of worry. "Come, off to bed with you..."

The blond nodded, having no reason to protest after his embarrassing trip to the floor of his own kitchen. He wrapped his good arm around the demon's neck, "You're so good to me…I love you, Sebastian…"

"And I, you" the man purred, lifting the blond into his arms, carrying him away from the kitchen, making a beeline straight for the bedroom.

If anything at all, he was going to have a load of fun tonight.

* * *

 

The next morning Ronald awoke late—very late. It was already noon by the time he had awoken, and between his lateness to work and his tired, sore, broken body, he skipped over the idea of a shower and spent entirely too long trying to get dressed with his broken arm before rushing off to dispatch for what he knew would be a lecture—and overtime.

He arrived in the dispatch building, clocking in at 1:10PM, when he had supposed to have done so at 7:00AM. He cringed, hurrying to the lift and waiting for the doors to open so he could arrive just in time for his lecture from one William T. Spears.

William had been having a very trying day - first, with an incident in the morning involving his rather flamboyant redheaded lover and their dog, then a screw up regarding last night's reports (which were handed in by one particular Ronald Knox), missed fieldwork (again, Knox), and then to find himself in deep trouble with the Head Office because the blond never bothered to show up.

Fuming and completely on edge, it seemed that only Grell would dare to approach the man, and even then the redhead seemed to put some distance between the two of them, waiting until William cooled down to approach him.

Hearing the lift open, and the tall tell of rushed footsteps, the man growled, snapping slightly.

"Knox! My office, now!"

Ronald flinched, causing pain in his broken arm. Why did William's office have to be so close to the lifts? Sighing and holding his arm, he moved slowly into the man's office, head hanging low, "I—I know I'm late…and I'm sorry, sir…"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Knox! Do you have any idea of how much trouble you have caused in the last twenty-four hours for me?" the man hissed, his face bright red with rage. "Because of you, half of the staff spent at least eleven hours in overtime, and on top of that, the High Council is considering an entire 'inspection' of the facility!"

"I—I wasn't making excuses! I admitted I was late and I said I was sorry for it!" Ron protested, looking up at the workaholic. "I over slept—it's my fault and I know it…I'm sorry, I never meant to make so much trouble…"

"Don't you dare even _try_ to talk back to me, Knox! It doesn't matter! Mistakes like this are never meant to happen; now everyone's job may be on the line." William seethed, running a hand through his hair. "You have about five hours worth of overtime tonight, and that's not even the beginning of it! I want you here everyday starting tonight, and until I see this situation resolved, I am confiscating your scythe!"

"B-but sir! I can't…" he gasped before he could stop himself. He couldn't work that much overtime…Sebastian would be disappointed in him…again.

Why couldn't he do anything right?

"I don't want to hear it, Knox! Now leave - I expect you to stay on top of your work for the rest of today, do you understand?" the stoic Reaper snarled, ushering the blond from the office.

Ronald was rushed out, the door slamming behind him, hitting his broken arm which still hung in it's sling. He yelped in pain, and groaned, shuffling over to his cubicle where he could already see piles upon piles of paperwork.

Along the way, Reapers seemed to glare and curse in his general direction, eyes narrowed behind glasses.

"Great job, Knox!"

"Yeah, thanks a ruddy bunch, you twit!"

"What the hell were you doing, boozing yourself again?"

Voices rose to an angry yell, many of the men and women put off by the sudden drop of work upon their shoulders. Not one paid heed to the blond's injury nor his obvious exhaustion and stress - it was as if the entire Dispatch had turned against him overnight.

One reaper—a black haired bruit with a nasty temper, stood up, crumpling a sheet of paper and threw it, watching as it hit Ron right above his glasses, "Be glad I'm too busy to go over there and do more ya bloody twat!"

Ronald flinched, saying nothing as he bent over and picked up the paper, tossing it into the trash in his cubicle and sitting low in his chair as the hateful hisses continued his way. He pulled out a pen and grabbed the first of many sheets of paperwork.

Eric grumbled to himself, cursing as he exited the washroom, stomping down the hall. Reapers veered out of his way, left and right, not wanting to get involved with the angry Scotsman.

"Three weeks... Three fuckin' weeks!"

Overtime was a real bitch, especially when William decided to make everyone else suffer for it, too. Spending an entire day in an office filled with cranky, tired and aggressive other coworkers was _not_ what the man had in mind when he woke up that morning.

Moving back into the office, he paused at the sound of hateful hisses and spitting insults, turning his head to glare at the source of the entire problem.

"Oi, Knox! Gotta bone ta pick with ya!" he growled, storming over to the blond's desk.

Ron sighed, tired of the confrontations. He slammed down his pen and turned his seat around, "Yes, I know I fucked up! No I was not out drinking, and no I wasn't trying to get everyone—including myself—overtime! So save it and get back to work so you can get done this much sooner." He snapped, not even realizing who had been approaching him.

A moment later, he found himself slammed down against the desk, a hand painful clenching a fistful of hair as the angry Scotsman breathed down his neck.

"I wan' ya ta try tha' again, you little shit... Nice, and, proper!" he snarled, eyes blazing with a fury.

Aside from being well known as a womanizer, Eric was also notorious for having an unspeakably bad temper.

Ronald cried out in pain, tears pricking at his eyes. The angle his body had been forced into agitated the many hidden bruises and cuts along his body, the edge of his desk slamming particularly hard into a large, fresh bruise in his side.

Eric growled slightly, waiting for a response; his temper and anger had gotten the better of him, mulling over his sensibility. He failed to notice the pain the blond was in or the fact that one of the bruises had started to bleed.

"Pl-please…" Ron managed to whisper through the tears he was holding back from falling down his cheeks, "I know…I know I deserve it—it's my fault, but please..it—h-hurts…"

"Wha', yer pride?" Eric snorted, pausing slightly as the collar of the blond's shirt shift, displaying a very large, very irritated bruise around his neck. "The 'ell?"

Ron whimpered, looking up at Eric with the expression akin to that of an abused and scolded pet, "Please—it hurts…"

Without another word, Eric picked the boy up by the scruff, dragging him from his desk down the hall to the bathrooms. Once inside, he tossed the blond to the side, locking the door tightly.

"... Wha' the fuck is wrong with ya?" he growled.

Ronald lost his balance, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor next to the sink, "…Nothing…I'm fine, Senpai...I just made another mistake is all…"

"Bullshit" Eric snorted, moving over to the other blond. "Yer a fuckin' bad liar, Knox. I see the bruises on yer skin - tha' ain' from field work."

"I…I fell down the stairwell in my apartment complex." He lied.

But Eric didn't seem to buy it.

"Ron, ya live on the bottom floor!" he glowered. Something was definitely up.

Long before the start of the New Year, Eric and Ronald spent time after work together; going out to pubs, getting drunk, picking up dates, then crashing at each other's places. Yet, as the months dragged on, Ronald became suddenly distant, closing himself off to everyone around including his once best friend.

It was concerning.

"It doesn't mean I don't go up a few floors sometimes!" Ron protested, intent on keeping his secret. He grunted as he picked himself up, using the sink as a crutch as his one arm was useless. "Besides, it's not as bad as it looks. A few bruises, big deal. They heal up fast enough."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"'A few bruises'? Ron, ya've had th' same bruises fer over a month now! A month! Tha' ain' normal, even fer human standards!" the man retorted.

Though, deep down he knew he was getting no where with the blond. He knew he'd have to find other measures to keep an eye on him; there was no way he was letting this go.

"You're imagining things. There's no way it's been there longer than a few hours!" Ron protested again, "What do you care anyway? You just added to my bruises not even ten minutes ago! Thanks for that. Anyway. It's nothing. I had a clumsy moment, and I'm sorry I was so late today, okay? I overslept is all. I put in a lot of overtime last night."

"Bull. I know yer lyin' Ronald Knox" the man growled. "Now listen 'ere." He slammed his hands against the wall, cracks appearing beneath his palms, his breath hot on the younger man skin as he leaned inward. "I will find out wha' yer hidin', an ya can bet yer ass the whole office is gonna hear 'bout! Dun fuck with me, Knox!"

A scared look crossed the boy's face as he looked up into the older reaper's eyes, "There's…nothing to find out…" he whispered hoarsely. "Can I get back to work? I have a lot of it…"

He needed a drink…a strong one.

Eric eyed him coldly, gaze looming and intimidating. But, regardless, he obliged, moving his arm aside to let the blond through. Watching him run back, he growled quietly to himself.

Something was definitely up, and whatever it was, he was going to find out… Tonight.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald didn't finish his overtime assignments until nearly two in the morning, and he was alone in the offices. With a tired sigh, he picked himself up and shuffled to the lift, having it take him down to the main floor. Leaving the building, he stopped by a nearby pub, not yet closed for the night, and he ordered a bottle of scotch, paying the tender and leaving, the bottle pressed to his lips as he shuffled home.

Why was his life such a mess? It was falling apart all around him—and it was all his fault. He couldn't do anything right. Even now, he knew he shouldn't be drinking—but he needed it, desperately.

Once he was home, he was unsurprised to find the door unlocked. Sebastian was there—and likely angry at him again for getting back so late. He downed another swig from the bottle before pushing the door open and swaggering in.

Eric had remained behind long past hours, keeping himself hidden in the shadows like a prowling cat - a lion, such as he was - watching Ronald work away tirelessly. He frowned, his brow furrowing - something just didn't seem to sit well with him regarding the blond, mainly his currently change of physical state. Bruises, cuts, and now a broken arm - what the hell was the boy doing, falling down the stairs every night?

Shaking his head, he stalked the blond down through the busy streets of London, all the way from the Realm to the pub and finally to what was known as home to Ronald. Seeing the boy move about to the front entrance, he ran around to the side of the building, crouching low below a semi-open window, yet, no light seemed to turn on, no sounds from within. He knew Ronald had gone home, yet there was no evidence.

Ron quietly closed the door and kicked off his shoes, glancing around the main room of his apartment, "Seb?" he frowned, not seeing the demon. Maybe he just forgot to lock the doors on his rush out? Shrugging, he walked over, pulling closed the curtains.

A sudden force slammed into his side, pushing the blond off and into a chair, knocking them both to the ground. Ugly snarling and ruby red eyes glimmered in the darkness, a cool voice icily breaking the silence as a vice grip tightened around Ronald's throat.

"You're late... Tut, tut, little Reaper."

Ron's gasp was trapped as he was choked, the bottle of scotch flying out of his hand as he was bowled over, shattering against the floor. He struggled. No…no, please don't be angry! It wasn't his fault! …But it was.

"So-rry—" he managed to gasp out.

The man merely smirked, watching as the youth before him struggle and flail fruitlessly. "I do say... Sorry isn't enough, little one." he crooned softly, before advancing fully onto the blond.

He relished in the cries and screams, deaf to pleads for mercy and repent. Bruises formed quickly, cuts, welts…Sebastian inflicted them all because he could. Pulling away at last, gazing down at the broken, misused body, he sneered crushing his foot on the blond's chest.

"Now, then...Sweetheart... Are you 'something'? No. You are nothing, and you damn well know it. Come along, repeat it - I want to hear the words roll off your tongue - now repeat. 'I am nothing'."

Ronald let his head roll to the side, tears streaking his cheeks, "…I…I'm nothing…"

"Again" Sebastian urged, a wicked grin upon his face.

"I'm…nothing…" the blond whimpered.

"Good child," the demon cooed, hovering over the blond. "But-" He played with Ronald's belt, "- I do not believe you have learned your lesson yet."

Ron shook his head, "Please…please no more…"

But Sebastian merely chuckled, removing the boy's pants, shirt and jacket, leaving him bare and shamed.

"Now then..."

Taking the blond's arms, he slammed them down above his head, pinning him. He looked over the sight before him once, sneering in distaste. Then he set about with his work; it wasn't an act of pleasure, nor kindness.

It was cruel, painful and destructive - a sheer force threatening to rip the poor boy apart.

Ronald screamed and cried until his voice broke. Why? Why was Sebastian doing this? They loved each other and Ronald would make love to him without a second thought. So why…why was the demon suddenly acting as if he was raping him? There was absolutely no pleasure, and the demon filled him with his seed over and over again until it was leaking out. And still there was more. For hours. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon before Ronald lost consciousness, still being used and abused mercilessly.

Sebastian pulled away at last, wiping the blood and spit from his face. He examined countless injuries covering the boy's body - surely that would be enough to keep him chained and leashed.

Standing up, he brushed himself off, not even once bothering to retrieve his pants or undergarments. Wandering over to the kitchen, he retrieved a small bowl from the cupboard, filling it up with water. Taking a small bit of salt, he added a few teaspoons before venturing back into the living room.

"Wake up" he snapped, throwing the water over the blond, soaking him from head to toe.

Ron whimpered and twitched, but didn't awaken. He was exhausted, weak…all his body wanted to do was sleep.

Sebastian sighed in irritation. "Must I do this myself, little Reaper?" he growled, snapping his fingers with a glow of his eyes.

The reaper remained still. His breathing slow and shallow, almost as if it wasn't there at all.

Sebastian waited and patiently observed for another moment before snorting, dropping the bowl close to the blond head with a loud clatter. Walking away from the scene, he growled softly, moving to an open window. Perching on the ledge, he gave Ronald one last glance before jumping out, vanishing in a flurry of feathers and darkness.

Eric had since been drifting off between the spaces of sleep and awake, crouched outside the window. He hadn't heard the ongoing screams and pained cries, and had drifted off after losing track of the time. However, the sound of the window opening and the ruffle of feathers had been enough to wake the shivering reaper. He got up, and stared a moment at the demon disappearing in the distance before he realized what he was seeing.

He turned around, but could not see nor find any means of entering into the house. Fumbling with a lock upon another window, he swore violently, eventually resorting to breaking it with his scythe.

Clambering into the house, he winced as the smell of rotting and decaying wood and food entered his nostrils. "What the hell?" when was the last time Ronald had cleaned up the place? He stepped about carefully, noting in the many broken, shattered and torn objects lying about. What seemed like a perfectly ordered room from the outside shimmered and flickered into nothingness the further he venture, the illusion giving way to what could only be described as a complete ruin of what once was a house.

Ronald lay on the floor of the living room, naked and broken. His arm now broken in two places, his skin marred head to toe in cuts and bruises. Blood and semen covering his body and the floor. His glasses lay broken a few feet away among the shards of a broken bottle and a puddle of scotch.

Eric could only stare at the sight that greeted him. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Every twitch and tremble the blond made, even while unconscious, little whimpers mingling with thick tears seemed to be something surreal, a nightmare of sorts.

Never once had Eric seen the boy in such a state - all because of this demon the blond had foolishly started seeing. He clenched his teeth; the idiot! What had he been thinking?!

Shaking his head, he moved quickly, leaning down to check the blond's pulse and temperature.

Ron flinched at the contact, whimpering. Sebastian just wasn't going to stop, was he? Couldn't he even let him sleep? Surely whatever he had done wrong didn't warrant him to be robbed of the rest he desperately needed… it roused him enough to speak, slow and weakly; "Seb…shouldn' you be…at wor-k..?"

Instead of hearing the familiar, cool voice of his 'lover', he was greeted with a gruff, Scottish accented tone. "I ain' yer damn 'Sebby', ya twat!"

Ron's eyes opened, a weak gasp escaping his lips. Though he was unable to do much else. His body refused to move. "Er-ic?"

The man nodded, frowning as he felt the boy's temperature sear against his hand - a fever. Feeling his pulse race, he carefully set about moving the blond into a more comfortable position. Lifting a hand under his back, he sat him upright, slipping his other under the legs. The boy needed help -fast.

"Wha' the flyin' fuck were ya thinking, ya git?!" he growled, picking the blond up with ease, carrying him swiftly over to the door.

"…I'm nothing." Ron repeated the words from hours before, his gaze down-cast. "Don't help me…I'm not worth it…"

"Wha'? Ya must be bloody bonkers if ya think I'm gonna leave ya there!" Eric cursed. "Yer gonna die if I do!"

He set out into the streets, ignoring the way men and women stared and whispered behind their retreating backs. The crowds seem to part for the Reaper, his posture and size enough to immediate even the most brawny of men.

Like the King that he was.

The Lion pushed onwards, his sights set on a den familiar to his person - the den of the laughing mustang. Shared hereby with the current out-of-services gentle rabbit; otherwise known as the local Undertaker, and the residence of one Alan Humphries.

Knocking on the old oak door, eyeing the weathering sign stapled above; he billowed out with an agitated roar.

"'Ey, ya old fart, stop bangin' Al an' open the damn door up, I got a problem!"

"My fault…I deserve this…" Ron was muttering, eyes closed as his body was falling into slumber once more, "I deserved it all…"

"Not everyone has sex twenty-four seven, Eric Sling—" the door flew open and Alan, dressed in yellow pajamas and holding a mug of hot tea froze. "What happened?" he gasped, stepping aside, "Hurry—bring him in and set him down."

"Demon... an' not an ambush nor an attack, I'll tell ya that much" the man grunted, rage and fury burning in his eyes.

Something was obvious bothering him - that much the brunet could understand.

Wandering into the shop, he looked around, eyeing a small set of coffins proper against the wall.

"Come outta there, ya geezer!"

"Iiiiits too early for yelling…" a tired, muffled voice floated out of a coffin.

"Undertaker, get out here, we need you." Alan stated firmly, running to the back rooms where a bed was an grabbing his pillow, hurrying back to slip it under Ron's head as he was set down on the old sofa near the fireplace. "Rhea, it feels like death is turning on him rather than being apart of his being…" he muttered. Reapers could, after all, see the shadow of death surrounding humans and animals. Reapers were infused with it. But Ronald…his seemed to be overpowering him.

"Tha' ain' the worst" Eric said, bustling about to aid the brunet. "Idiot here has been screwin' around with a demon. The one from tha' manor outside o' town."

Undertaker wandered into the room, yawning tiredly whist rubbing the sleep from his hidden eyes. He peered over, taking one glance at Ronald before starting. "What in the name of Rhea?" he breathed.

"What do you mean? That doesn't sound like Ronald. If he was messing with that demon he had to be drunk—I'm sure!" Alan said, moving to get warm water and a cloth to clean up Ron's wounds.

"Ya didn't hear wha' I heard, Al... Kid's in love with the beast" Eric growled, pausing as Ronald whimpered.

He moved toward the couch, kneeling down beside the blond's head.

"Oi... Calm yerself, yer safe..." he hushed.

"…Demon's don't love, Eric…" Alan whispered, "They use people…if the demon's using Ronald, it's for a reason far greater than just to tear him apart…" he set down the bowl of water and handed Eric the clean cloth.

"I know" the man grunted. "Bastard doesn' seem ta like Ronnie in the first place - thing nearly tore him to shred an - Is that salt?!"

He examined one of the wounds upon Ronald's shoulder, seeing a rather gruesome cluster of crystals forming along the seam of the cut. Curiously, he reached out, tenderly poking it with the wet cloth.

Ron groaned in protest, his head falling to the side.

Alan sighed, "We need to keep him away from the demon at any rate…I'll go get some of my clothes he can borrow—we're close enough in size…" he stood up and headed back to get a simple shirt and some pants and boxers for Ronald, also grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Undertaker sat down, watching Eric as he cleaned Ronald's wounds; paying absolutely no mind to his own nude form as he crossed his legs and sat in thought.

Eric dabbed and cleaned at Ronald's wounds, pausing momentarily when the blond whimpered and grabbed his hand out of impulse. Still, shrugging his shoulders, he continued with his work, patching up the blond with gauze, stitches and bandages.

Alan helped, applying salves to the wounds before they were wrapped, and helping to cast Ron's broken arm, "…He really did a number on Ron…but some of these look old…how long has this been going on that he'd heal so slowly?"

"Dunno...a while I think. 'E's been actin' weird fer a couple o' months now" the man admitted. "Right... Ya haven' been in office few a few weeks...Everyone got pissed a' 'im yesterday due to him causing three weeks of overtime... for the entire facility. An' apparently our jobs are on the line now as well..."

The brunet blinked, "What? How? What on earth did he do?" Alan had been on leave due to his illness. He always hated when the doctors ordered he take time off work, but he couldn't help it. At least they let him stay at home with his lover. (No one knew how Alan ended up dating the Legendary Reaper known as Undertaker, they just knew that he was. And Alan wasn't one to talk about his privet life at work.)

"Gave everyone overtime fer three bloody weeks. Didn't show up ta his shift, missed field work, countless souls went missin', filed reports wrong, Will got pissed an' then ta make it all better, the Higher Ups came in only ta see the whole mess. Now they're revaluating the entire Dispatch an' everyone jobs - mine, his and especially Spear's - are on the line for dismissal!"

Undertaker let out a low whistle, silence ensuing the room before he started giggle. First quietly and to himself, then steadily getting lower and more abrupt. He fell onto his side, rolling about floor like the madman he was.

Eric inched away, a look of irritation and disbelief on his face. "Have I mentioned ta ya, that yer boyfriend 'ere is insane?" he said. "Al, do me a favor an' dun get pregnant from 'im. Yer kids will be fucked up as shit, dissectin' thin's and buildin' sand coffin before they can walk!"

Under normal circumstances, anyone would have been highly offended by the Reaper's comment. But these circumstances were far from normal, and Undertaker wasn't just 'anyone'. If anything, the man boweled over, laughing even harder until he was hacking for air.

"Oh my... That is a splendid idea, Mr. Slingby!" he chuckled, a dribble of drool falling from his mouth. "And to honor said notion, we shall name you official uncle and babysitter!"

"You know how highly unlikely it is, right?" Alan sighed, "And yes, I know he's insane…to the public."

Ron moaned out in pain, "S-Seb…"

"I wouldn' put past geezer 'ere... 'E'll probably stick ya with lady bits or what not... " the man grunted.

Alan narrowed his eyes, standing up to take the water to be dumped out.

"Ah~ You've gone and upset my cute little Alan…" Undertaker's voice cackled as his laughter smoothed out. The silver haired man rose to his feet, gliding over to gently wrap his arms around the brunet, running his hand down his front with a purr. Eric eyed them with a jealous glare - he had long since fallen in love with the younger Reaper. Yet, to his dismay, his affections were denied in favor for the Legendary Reaper himself, the latter of which had captured Alan's heart long ago.

Instead, he turned his attentions to Ronald, the boy shivering despite the fresh pajamas and warm blanket thrown upon his body.

Ronald shifted with a whimper, as if he was starting to have a nightmare.

Undertaker hummed, resting his chin atop Alan's head, "What will you tell Reaper Spears? Seems he's already quite angry with dearest idiot Knox."

Eric said nothing, only stared at the boy with a blank, indifferent look. He knew the danger the boy was in, messing with a beast, but then if he told Spears, it would spell trouble for the blond anyways. He had no other choice though.

Ron's body twitched in obvious pain, his lip trembling.

"Maybe if we tell him it was simply a demon attack?" Alan suggested, pulling away from Undertaker to finish cleaning the mess. "Gives you time to talk some sense into him."

"Perhaps... I dunno if it'll work though... Another slip up, an' head office has all our heads, not just his" Eric murmured.

He watched the blond twitch, frowning slightly. Reaching out, tentatively, he shook the boy's shoulder, nudging him awake, "Oi. Stop droolin' on m' leg!" were the first words from his mouth.

Ron's eyes flickered before closing again.

"What do you think the Highers will do to Ron if they find out the truth? He'd be labeled a traitor." Undertaker pointed out.

"If I lie to them, they will find out eventually an' then Ron would be in more trouble - I can' do nothin'!" Eric retorted.

"What if I give testimony?" the elder grinned, "Or did you forget who I am under these bangs?"

"An' old fart bangin' my ex-student?" Eric replied dryly.

"Eric!" Alan gasped, "Stop being jealous. It's not attractive."

Undertaker, however, roared with laughter.

"Your brother gives me the best of laughs, little flower!" he wheezed, wiping his eyes.

Eventually, the two wandered off further into the house, Undertaker guiding Alan by the hand, leaving Eric alone with the broken boy. Sitting in a chair beside the bed, he flipped through a book, engrossed in its details.

Finally, Ron's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was a blurr that was Eric's legs. "Hmm..?" he tried to move to feel around for his glasses, not knowing they still lay broken in his sitting room. The pain was quick to make him forget about it. "…Where..?"

"Yer awake" Eric noted, without glancing up from his book. "Need anythin'? Water? Though I dun recommend it, who knows wha' tha' geezer puts into it."

"…Eric-senpai..?" Ron blinked a few times before the man's words sank in, "Yes…please, water'd be nice…"

A sigh was sounded, the book set off to the side as the man got up to fetch the boy a glass of water. A couple minutes later, crashes were heard, a yell and loud shriek of "ERIC!" arose, the blond stumbling back in the room a moment later.

"'ere" he handed the boy a cup of water, flushing a shade of scarlet.

Ronald frowned, "…thanks." He struggled to sit up enough to take a sip of water, "Where are we…and what did you walk in on?" he asked, not even bothering to ask why he wasn't in his own apartment or why he had been moved.

"I... Nevermind" the man shook his head, sinking back into the old wooden chair. "Jus' drink yer damn water, kid."

Ron looked down and sipped the water. "…how much…do you know?" he asked slowly, afraid to look at Eric.

"About the fact tha' yer sleepin' 'round with a demon, an' one tha' is under watch at the momen'?" the man growled, narrowing his eyes sharply at the boy. "Wha' the 'ell were ya doin', boy?"

"…Please don't say anything…" he whispered.

"An' wha'? Get m'self and ya into more shit fer holdin' m' tongue?" his elder snapped, voice laced with irritation and fury. "I dunno wha' the 'ell ya were thinkin', Knox, but ya royally fucked up. Now tha' thin' probably gonna come after me aside from ya!"

"He's not like that! He loves me, Eric!" Ron insisted.

Eric swatted him upside the head. "Yer a fool..." he said after a moment. "Yer righ' damn fool, Knox!"

"Not all demons are evil, Senpai! He's not…he's just…stressed right now…"

Eric growled, resisting the urge to slap some sense into the boy. "Yer... an eejit. A righ', stupid, naïve little runt. Do ya honestly believe tha' monster is in love with ya? Tha' 'e cares?" He leaned in closer, sneering into the boy's face. "Well, 'ere a fuckin' newsflash fer ya, oy. 'E. Doesn'. Give. A. Shit! 'E doesn' love ya, 'e only wants wha' all o' them want - food. Yer soul, an' ya were stupid enough ta belive 'im when 'e went all kissy-face on ya! Yer a bleedin' git, Knox, I dunno how yer not dead yet."

"I'm not dead because he loves me!" Ron hissed before gasping in pain as he'd tried to move, "…Sebastian cares for me and takes care of me after a stressful day…He doesn't even have to! I'm not contracted to him! He's with me because he wants to be!"

"...I ain' gonna deal with this! Fine, if ya wanna go an' get yer fuckin' soul eatin', go ahead! Ya ain' m' problem kid!" the man snapped, rising from his seat, completely fed up with the conversation. "One las' thin', if 'e loves so much, why hurt ya? Tha' ain' love - tha's abuse, an' yer only foolin' yerself if ya think it's 'because 'e cares'!" He said the last bit with an exaggerated high pitched voice, mocking the blond in a sense.

"…it's my fault…I caused this…" Ron whispered, looking down at the bandages he was wrapped in. Sebastian hadn't wanted to hurt him…but he needed to learn his lesson…

Eric paused for a moment, glancing at the blond. "...It ain' yer doin', it's 'is" he said. "I know abuse - tha's it."

Ron didn't look up. No—he knew it was his fault—he'd made Sebastian disappointed in him.

Eric sighed and lumbered over to the bedside again, looking down at the blond. "I know ya feel like it's yer fault - but it ain', not all o' it. Bein' stupid with a beast, yes, but bein' hurt like tha', no."

"…I miss it…when he was gentle…before I started messing everything up…"

"There was never gentle - there never was a good time before, Ronald. Jus' 'is lurin' an' decievin'... Ya can't deny the truth." He moved towards the door again, frowning when a voice sounded from the front.

"Ah, Mister Spears! What an unpleasant surprise eheheheh!"

"Yes... As it may seem. I am looking for Mr. Knox? I must have a word with him regarding a certain... issue we have uncovered."

"Shit" was all Eric said.

"Well, saves me the trouble of sending a message~ He's here but I'm afraid he's not well. Horrible, horrible demon attack by the looks of it. I'd be amazed if he's awake even at this point." Undertaker's voice cackled.

"Demon attack... interesting. Because I happened to pay Knox's residence a visit about two hours ago, to drop off some reports the fool left unfinished, when I found traces of demon presence lingering about the house - not just visiting, but living there, it seems. An investigation team is currently overlooking the house, but I am afraid that the matter is much more serious - Mr. Knox has been put under watch and demotion."

"Living there?" Undertaker started to laugh, "Why on earth would one live in a reaper's home? No, no, ridiculous, Reaper Spears, simply ridiculous. Unheard of~"

"Ridiculous as it may seem, the Higher Council thinks otherwise" the man replied sternly. "His apartment was a complete disaster, rotting and in total disarray. It hasn't been properly looked over in months, perhaps years. And it stank of demon, both new scent... and old. All from the same one - I need not remind you that demons each carry a particular scent of their own - as to why, well, that is why I am here."

"Well, you may certainly ask the boy, but I'm not exaggerating on his condition." Undertaker rocked back on his heels and then back onto his toes playfully, "Looking at the kid there is no doubt he was attacked. As for his apartment, that's very curious~ the boy doesn't seem that incapable of taking care of himself. Maybe I'll have to happen by and join this little investigation~"

"That would be very helpful, thank you sir" William bowed respectfully. "Is Ronald here still?"

"Unless he sprouted wings and flew out the window!" he chuckled before sobering, "…It's going to be quite some time before he is well enough to simply walk his own way on out of any room. Reaper Slingby found the poor lad and brought him here for care. Have him in there." He gestured at a door. "If he's awake do try to be nice for once~"

"I see... I suppose I'll have a word with Slingby as well then, provided if he knews anything about the attack..." The man strode past, pushing up his glasses with the tip of his scythe. Reaching the door, he raised a fist to the old wood and knocked three times. "Mr. Slingby? Mr. Knox? May I enter?" There was a pause for a moment, before the door slowly opened with a creak. Standing by in the frame, Eric looked down at his boss, his expression rather tired and irritated.

"Knox is awake. Ya can go talk ta 'im, I'm goin' home." He shifted to move past the stoic man, only to have a hand snag him at the elbow.

"Slingby, you are to remain here. I have a few questions of my own for you. Resist, and I will give you more overtime than you already have."

Growling slightly, the man cursed, following the Supervisor back into the room where Ronald lay.

Ronald turned his head, seeming to sink into himself when he saw William. Now he was in even more trouble. William was already a man who was moody at best…

William strode briskly across the room, his posture stiff and expression taunt. Taking the seat Eric had abandoned - the man himself leaning against the window sill across the room, boredom written all over his face - Spears wasted no time in addressing the injured Reaper. "Mr. Knox" he began in a clipped tone. "You have been found guilty of violating #344 of the Reaper's Code of Conduct, in terms of fraternizing with the enemy and furthering this crime by engaging in relations and sexual activity. Is this not true? Do not lie - the consequences will be dire otherwise."

The speech was something old yet foreign; the traditional method of addressing a Reaper guilty of breaking the laws of the Realm, set forth by the High Council. If the crime was perceived as big enough, the persecuted could be charged in the court before the elders themselves. Lying was punishable by imprisonment or worse, if done so under interrogation of this kind.

"I—yes, sir…" He was a horrible liar and he knew it. So he didn't try to fight it as he wished he could simply disappear. He'd messed up again…seemed that was all he was capable of doing as of late…

William said nothing for a moment, though his eye twitched involuntarily. "Mr. Knox" he started again, his voice just an edge colder than what it once had been. "Do you realize the danger you have brought upon not only yourself but the Realm as well?"

Tears pricked at Ronald's eyes—not because of the 'dangers' he'd brought upon himself and the others of his kind, but for the realization on Sebastian's reaction to his getting caught would be… "Y-yes, sir…" he choked out.

"By order of the High Council..."

Eric glanced out the window, feigning ignoring, though ever single word from Spears fell upon his ears.

"Ronald Knox, you are hereby stripped of your ranking in the Dispatch as an officer, demoted and your scythe is to be confiscated. Further more-" His eyes twitched in irritation, catching sight of Slingby blowing absentmindedly at a spider trying to make a web in the corner of the window - the little bug seemed to rear up at the blond, waving its legs in a fury as it swung back and forth on a thread of silk. "You are placed under watch by the member of the Investigation Squad, and are called to court this upcoming Thursday for a trial before the High Council..."

"Ye-yes, sir…" Ron swallowed, not bothering to dry his cheeks. Being under watch like that…maybe it'd keep Sebastian away so he didn't have to see the distasteful look of disappointment on his lover's face for this…

"However...Since you are still scheduled for overtime, I cannot allow you go undergo house arrest - therefore, you will continue working unpaid until you have finished your time and then will be moved into one of the lower branches where sercurity can keep an eye on you... as such, while you are in office, you will have an officer at your elbow at all times. Am I clear?"

Ron gave a small, pained nod, "Yes, s-sir…I…I'm sorry, sir…"

William merely regarded him for a minute more before nodding, rising from his seat to face the blond staring out into the dusky streets of London. "Eric, may I have a word with you?" The other man made no movement to look at him, but acknowledged his boss with a small grunt. Tapping on the shoulder with his scythe, William narrowed his eyes as the blond yawned, pulling away from the window with a stretch.

"Oh? Done talking to Reaper Knox, are we? Good, good! I wanted to see if he could stomach a bite to eat." Undertaker smiled sweeping into the room.

But William was currently throwing his attention upon the Scotsman by the window.

"Wha'?"

"A word if you will, please" the onyx haired man hissed, his temper already on the rise. Rolling his eyes, Eric waited for the man to approach, never once moving from his spot. "You are the only person to come into contact with Mr. Knox during the time of the attack - do you have any idea on what exactly happened?"

Eric stared at him for a moment, debating on how to answer. He knew it was best to tell the full truth, but glancing over at the blond in the bed, he found himself slightly tongue tied. To say that he was spying underneath the window would only irk Spears into lecturing him on not taking action when he should have. Seeing the Undertaker flounce about, though he aimed a growl at the elder, made it even harder to speak - how lovely indeed.

"I though' Knox was attackin' weird, so I followed 'im home... The demon was already with 'im when I arrived, but 'e fled before I could catch 'im." It was not a complete lie, but it was enough to get William off his back for the moment.

"I see... In that case, seeing as you are the one who knows the most about their relationship, you shall be in charge of keeping an eye on Knox while he is in office."

Or not; Eric sputtered. "Wha'?! Ya can' be serious! I have enough work on m' own time, I dun need ta be babysittin' some moron!"

"Serious as ever, Slingby, and on that note, I also put you in charge of watching him during 'out of work activities'. Keep it up, and I'll have you changing his damn diapers - do I make myself clear on that?"

Eric snarled, though he knew there was no way out of his punishment, as this situation was now hereby dubbed. "Yes, sir" he grumbled, adding more quietly under his breath. "Ya pounce..."

"What was that?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good boy."

Undertaker watched William leave before walking over to Eric, shoving a bone cookie into his hand, "Cheer up, lad, it's not so bad." He smiled.

Eric grumbled, breaking the cookie in half, reluctantly shoving one end into his mouth. "Fer ya, maybe... ya dun have m' workload at the momen'..." He gave a pointed glance towards Ronald. "But it can't be helped... I jus' hope this is the last o' the problem..."

"It's not." Undertaker smiled, "There is more to this than meets the eye. This goes much deeper, and something tells me that this wasn't a choice Knox made… He'll need some help pulling himself out of this mess."

Eric grunted, a sound signifying neither agreement or disagreement. Strolling past, he paused by the bedside to give one last once over to the boy.

Ron looked up at Eric with an apologetic frown, but said nothing.

"You taking him home with you, then? Can't take him to work when he can barely move, after all." Undertaker asked, "He can't stay here…not my job~"

"Wait... Shit, I gotta..." Snarling, he slammed a fist into the wall, now fully understanding his predicament. "DAMMIT, SPEARS!"

Undertaker giggled and pat Eric on the head like an overgrown cat, "Well he can't go back to his home. From the sounds of it the place seems it'd be horrible for his health which is already lacking. His immune system has been dangerously compromised."

Eric raised an eyebrow, glancing at the elder. "Whaddya mean?"

"I've been around a long time, Slingby, as you very much enjoy pointing out when you get fed up with me~" he tilted his head, his fringe falling out of his face and showing off one eye, "I've seen this all before. You may want to take him to the infirmary to get a _full_ diagnostics check on his health. Have him tested physically, mentally, and for any substances in his bloodstream…such as perhaps, demonic poisons."

Eric went still for a moment, the words sinking in. "Shit..."

"The Highers forget that demons have ways to gain power over reapers. All of them are too young. They didn't live when demons ran free in the Mortal realm as if it was a second Hellish homeland known as the dark ages. And they won't listen to old reapers like me on such matters…thinks we have all lived too long and have lost our minds~ Well, maybe I have, but not in the way they think."

Eric said nothing more, returning his gaze to the boy. With a sigh, he straightened himself out, motioning to Ronald, turning his back to him. "C'mon, kid... Gotta take ya home..."

"Ta-ta~ Have fun you two, and try not to fight~" Undertaker teased as Eric lifted Ronald into his arms and Ron whimpered in pain as he slipped his arms around Eric's neck to try and help support his weight.

"Oh, go screw yerself!" the Scotsman growled, shifting the blond's weight in his arms for a moment. "An' do me a favor, dun pass on any of yer STDs ta Alan when ya go a' it, will ya?" Loud cackling laughter was all that answered him.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald shivered as he lay on an examination table at the hospital. Eric had heeded Undertaker's advice and taken the boy there for testing. The doctors had taken him back right away and drew as much blood as they felt was safe for various tests before examining his physical state, and sending in a psychologist to assess his mental state. It had become apparent very quickly that something was wrong with Ronald mentally, but whether it was a chemical imbalance or a mental abuse, illness or madness, they had yet to see. So, they put Eric down as Ronald's 'legal guardian' after they found out that the young reaper had been placed in his custody until further notice.

This allowed Eric the ability to be in the room when the doctors were explaining Ronald's medical conditions—and it was preferred that he was as they didn't trust Ronald's mental state.

The young blond was alone in the room, apart from the rather bored looking Scotsman who was sitting on a stool by the window. They had been waiting the better part of the early afternoon, and neither had been willing to start a conversation with the other.

Finally, the door opened and the Doctor heading Ronald's medical case stepped in with a clipboard thick with papers. "Sorry for the wait, Mister Slingby—Mister Knox." He nodded as he shut the door and took a seat on his own stool with wheels by the sink.

Eric raised an eyebrow at the amount of papers attached to the clipboard. "I hope I ain' supposed ta read all tha'... paperwork is enough fer me."

"No, no. this is mostly the test results from his blood-work. One of which has us overly worried but we'll need to rerun that test in more detail later—say a few weeks so you'd have to bring him back. We can't take anymore blood from him without hurting his health further. So I'll skip over that for now…" he crossed his ankle over his knee as he flipped through the files. "I'll start with his physical health. Apart from the obvious injuries, his immune system has been severely compromised. His body can not keep up on healing his injuries let alone fight off any bacteria that may find it's way in. He's actually a very sick young man, and it's not an over-night thing. Some of his physical injuries date back a few months. This means his immune system has been on the decline for at least a year and a half. And no, it's not natural."

The doctor sighed and flipped through a few more pages, "Blood tests have shown an abnormally high amounts of foreign substances that have been poisoning him for, our professional guess is, two years. Substances being ingested, absorbed, and injected directly into his body. It's all contributed to his failing immune system. As well as…" he glanced at Ronald and lowered his voice a bit, "There are a few minute traces of a demonic taint that some types of demons have. It holds a compound that reacts with the brain in a form of mind control. It makes the infected believe something that the demon wants the victim to believe. It's used to gain trust of whichever sort that demon wishes."

Moving on, back at a normal volume, not yet giving Eric a chance to respond, the doctor flipped passed a thick section of files, "Mentally, he's showing all the textbook signs of mental abuse. Mostly common in those involved in an abusive relationship. He wouldn't talk much about specific things, but if he was in a…well, what he would see as a 'romantic' relationship with whatever demon he's been dealing with, he'd defend this demon to his last breath, most likely. He turns a blind eye to things involving the demon…has he said anything to you that would hint at such things? It would confirm our psychologist's theory on his mental state."

Eric frowned at the doctor's news, the gesture deepening upon his face the more things were said. Demonic taint? That was never a good thing - aside from working at the Dispatch, he taught a few classes at the academy for extra money, even substituted for some. As such, one particular class he had to watch for a day had been dealing with the subjects of demons.

Sitting up at the front, eyeing the students before him, he remembered hearing a couple of points on the activities of beasts and how powerful their poison could be - particularly with- No, stop. He shouldn't get ahead of himself; it absolutely would not resolve to that, if anything else. Ronald was just very, very ill, as he could gather just from looking at the blond lying shivering upon the table.

Glancing back at the doctor, he cursed under his breath. "Yeah... 'e was outrigh' defendin' the thin', even after I tried ta knock some sense into 'im... Felt like it was 'is fault."

He nodded, "He'll continue to think that way for quite a while—especially if the demon makes more appearances to him. It'd just continue to poison his mind until Knox is…well…broken completely. Lost himself completely. It seems it's already happening. He seems to think he needs that demon to take care of him. His sense of independence is all but crushed." He sighed, "I'll be submitting copies of these test results to the courts as I understand he'll be going on trial for treason. These tests will be enough to save him from death or jail time at the very least."

Eric all but slumped back in his chair, feeling suddenly weary. Rubbing his eyes underneath his tinted glasses, he groaned in dismay. "So whaddya wan' me ta do?"

"Right now, he needs to be kept away from that demon at all costs. And he needs someone to be there for him, to support him, to get him through this. He needs someone to help him understand the truth, even though the demonic taint and his mental state is working against you. He needs someone—who won't give up on him."

Eric already had a nagging feeling from all this. "An' ya want me ta be this support beam?"

"He's in your custody." He nodded, "So unless there is anyone else you can trust who is close to him…who else does he have? He's seen as a traitor right now. You can't have just anyone come in—they could hurt him more."

"There's Alan... an' tha' old geezer..."

"I can't tell you if that's a good idea or not. I'm not close to Knox. I just ask you choose what's best for him…not what's easiest for you."

Eric opened his mouth to protest, then closed it abruptly. Growling, he stood, popping his back. "... I'm only doin' this cause Spears asked me ta..." And yet, part of him felt a smidge of pity when he looked at the boy he was in charge of - despite his anger at the moment, there was sympathy towards the boy's circumstances. Ronald had been his friend once. Moving towards the table, he prodded the boy in the shoulder. "Oi... Sit up, we're leavin'... 'S dark enough outside, I wanna get home an' sleep, kid."

Ronald struggled to get up, "…he'll be angry if I don't go home…" he muttered in a low voice, "…He's probably worried about me…"

Eric rolled his eyes, taking the blond into his arms again. "Yeah, an' Spears' pole dances 'n public..." he muttered, wrapping an offered blanket around the boy's form, swaddling him like a baby. "Ya ain' goin' back kid... 'S over, done. Yer house is fucked an' so is tha' beast. We're goin' home."

"Oh, one more thing, Slingby…" The doctor stuck his head in the doorway, "He may go through withdrawal from the poisons that has been being forced into his system. So don't be alarmed if he starts having uncontrollable shaking in the next few weeks while his body gets used to them no longer going into his body. But it'll take longer for his body to clean itself out. Keep bringing him back for tests on his progress."

"…I'm fine…" Ron muttered, resting his head on Eric's shoulder.

"Got it" the man grunted, carrying the blond towards the door. "So when do ya wan' me back in 'ere?"

"A week, maybe two if you don't think he could handle another blood test at that time."

"I'll see how 'e is" the man said over his shoulder, tromping down the hall to the waiting room.

* * *

 

A storm blew over London that night, rattling windows and shaking houses with loud booms of thunder. Lying in bed, Eric stared out the window, watching the rain patter against the glass.

Ronald was curled up on the couch, though unable to sleep. All he could think about was Sebastian and how disappointed he'd be in him for not going home…but late was better than not at all…wasn't it? With a moan, the young blond weakly sat himself up, gasping in pain as thunder rumbled outside. Why wouldn't his body move normally without such pain? Getting to his feet without support proved impossible, and he found himself on the floor in pain, facing the wide picture window that let in the light from the lightning into the sitting room. How pathetic—he couldn't even get up on his own…

Hearing a thud from the living room, Eric groaning, heaving himself up from the bed. Trudging out into the hall, he rubbed at his eyes, blurry without his glasses. "Kid? Tha' you?"

Ron didn't move, rubbing his head gingerly. His heavily bagged eyes drooping in need of sleep he was denying himself, "…I'm sorry…did I wake you..?"

Yawning, Eric shook his head, moving to grab the blond by the back of the shirt. "Nah, I couldn' sleep... Damn storm... Whaddya doin' on the floor?"

Ronald sighed and looked down, "…I tried to stand up…"

A growl sounded. "Fer fuck sakes... Again?! I swear to Rhea, Ron, I will duct tape ya ta the couch if I have ta!"

"You don't understand! S-Seb…he'll…he'll only grow more upset if I don't go see him!"

"Ah, fer-! Do I have ta smack ya again ta get it through yer thick skull?! Sebastian - whatever 'e's called - doesn' give a shit 'bout ya!"

"If he didn't care about me, why would he come to see me every night?" Ronald snapped.

"Because 'e jus' wanted ya fer yer damn soul, ya eejit!"

"If he wanted my soul he could have taken it many times by now!" Ron snapped, "I'm not contracted to him! And don't call me an eejit! You are just all butt-hurt because Alan chose the old geezer over you, and now you can't even have anything more than a one-night-stand with some bimbo you meet on the streets!"

The loud crack that followed almost mirrored the boom of the thunder outside. Standing over the shaking blond, Eric snarl, his contorted into one of pure rage. His hand held high, all he could see was the satisfying bruise spreading across the boy's cheek. "DUN'," he spat. "YA EVER MOUTH OFF LIKE THA' AGAIN, YA LITTLE SHIT! I COULD LEAVE YA OUT THERE TA DIE IF I WANTED! I DUN HAVE TA PUT UP WITH THIS AN' YER ELUSIVE BULLSHIT; SHUT YER DAMN MOUTH!"

Ronald sat frozen on the floor, his eyes wide and swimming in tears that sprang up, head turned away, and neck hurting from the force his head was forced to the side. Slowly, he raised a shaking hand to his cheek.

Eric panted, his chest heaving, face tinted red and eyes wild. Turning on his heel, he stomped back into his bedroom, fumbling through the drawers of his nightstand for a moment before pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs he used for more rough nights with those he brought home. Storming back to the living room, he approached the blond with a frightening aura, taking his wrist and snapping one end of the handcuffs around them. "There!" he snarled, snapping the other end around his own wrist. "Ya wanna try runnin' off now, ya little punk? Got news fer ya - say goodbye ta yer beast, cause ya ain' seein' 'im again. 'E comes near ya, 'e meets the blade o' m' scythe!"

Ronald didn't respond. The strike across his cheek all too effective in getting him to shut up. Though he did shoot a glare at the older reaper. The man's attempt was overkill. Ronald already had proved to be too weak to get anywhere with his broken bones and battered body. He was stuck there.

For a couple more moments, they sat in silence, neither one looking at the other. Finally, Eric sighed, having calmed slightly, moving to get up.

Ron's arm, being cuffed to Eric's jerked up when the taller man moved, catching his attention, and he glanced up at him.

Eric paused, frowning as he suddenly realized their predicament. As much as he wanted to separate the cuff connecting him to the blond; he'd lost the key ages ago during his last fling with them. "Shit!"

"…What..?" Ronald asked in a low, submissive voice.

"... Fuck it." It was late, he was exhausted, he had an early morning shift, and he just did not care anymore. Not even bothering to be gentle, he scooped the blond up, carrying down the hall to his bedroom.

Ronald flinched in pain, but again, said nothing. After all…if his lover could treat him as roughly as he did because of his mistakes, then why shouldn't anyone else?

Kicking the door open, Eric stumbled over to the bed, shifting the boy in his arms. Yet, as he sat down upon the mattress, his hold became more careful, almost gentle. Slowly, he set the boy down on the opposite side, against the wall.

Ronald curled up and lay still, wearing the too-large pajamas Eric had lent him after Alan's had to be cleaned when his persistant movements had broken open one of his gashes and he'd bled through his bandages. After a long moment of silence, he parted his lips and closed his eyes, "…I'm sorry…I know you don't even want to be stuck with me…"

Eric said nothing, taking hold of the cover and gently pulling them up to the blond's chin, tucking him in.

* * *

 

The morning light shown through the window, lighting up the small bedroom. The rays of light catching the drops of rain water falling from the leaves outside the window.

It had taken Ronald hours to finally fall asleep through the pain his body was in, despite the pain killers the doctor had given him before he and Eric left the hospital. He shifted and turned his head, his cheek resting on Eric's shoulder, their noses touching unknowingly.

Eric groaned softly, his face contorting against the light. His eyes fluttered opened - only to find himself face to face with Ronald. He froze, paling over.

Ronald let out a small sigh his less-bruised cheek snuggling into Eric's shoulder, his hand that remained cuffed to Eric's resting gently on the older reaper's hip.

Eric blinked, his mind unable to process the current event, choosing to simply lie still and wait for the blond to awaken. In his defense, it was seven in the morning, and he was far from being fully awake.

Without warning, the boy's gentle face screwed up and a whimper pushed passed his lips, "No…please! Not again! Please!" he began to plead in his sleep as his dream turned nightmarish.

Eric started, reaching out to shake the boy's shoulder. "Ronald!" he said. "Oi, wake up!"

Ron's blood-shot eyes snapped open, a pained cry escaping; "PLEASE!" The blond blinked, breathing hard as his dream faded and Eric's room came into a blurred focus around him.

Sea green walls and polished oak flooring, the latter of which was cluttered with shed clothes and books; a small shelf crammed to the brim with novels and documents sitting up against the wall; a nightstand with a simple gas lamp, a bowl of apples sitting on the surface. The bed in which he lay was a double, the comforter soft and fluffy, white as snow. Beside him, the broad form of Eric Slingby, his head turned to face him, expression dull and out of it from sleep.

"Er-Eric..?" Ronald sounded dumfounded, his sleepy mind wondering why Eric was with him, and not Sebastian… he looked around, the events of the day before sinking back into thought. "O-oh…right…"

"G'mornin' ta you too..." Eric said dryly. "Mind me askin' why yer usin' me as a pillow?"

Ronald blushed and moved over with a grunt of pain, "…You're the one that brought me into your bed…"

"Cause I had no choice..." The man groaned, rubbing his face with a free hand. "Scythe, dun argue with me now... 'S too early fer this shit..."

"I wasn't trying to—it's a fact!"

"Jus' shut up..." the blond grumbled, sitting up. Running a hand through his hand, he cursed at the realization that he had a shift to attend to in about an hour and a half. "Get up. I need ta shower."

"Why don't you just uncuff us? I aint gonna hop in the shower with you!"

"Ya ain' got a choice - I dun have the key..."

"Whaa—! Why the Hell did you use this thing then? Not like I coulda actually walked out on you anyway! I crumpled to the floor—remember? Forget it. I aint doing it!"

"Well, I hope ya like tastin' floorboard, because I am still takin' m' damn shower! So we do this the easy way... or the pain in the ass one, and quite frankly, I do not care at this point. Yer choice - not like I'm enjoyin' this either."

"Just summon your scythe and cut the thing in half or something!"

"I would, if this thing wasn' made of the same shit scythe's are!"

"What the hell kind of handcuffs—no, I don't want t know. You're just an idiot."

"Says the fucker who decided it'd be smart ta fall in love with a beast."

Ron grit his teeth and delivered a swift kick to Eric's leg under the covers, "At least he loves me back!"

"Yeah, an' pigs fly! Why dun ya do yerself a fuckin' favor an' find someone who actually loves ya!" Eric snorted, returning the kick with much more force.

"Yeah, why don't you go find someone who _can_ love you and stop chasing after someone who obviously doesn't want to be in a relationship with you?" Ronald snapped back.

Eric turned his head sharply towards the blond, his expression one of anger.

The younger blond held a serious look as he made a blunt next statement; "…Alan-senpai doesn't love you like that. But that's no excuse to say that Sebastian doesn't love me just because you can't handle that a demon could find love before you."

"SHUT UP!" He didn't slap Ronald, never laid a single hand on him this time around; but he sat rigid, shaking, his eyes wild and face tinted red again.

"I'm just voicing what you already know…"

The next moment, Eric was straight in Ronald's face, pulling the boy close by the collar. "No listen 'ere... Yer 'bout two seconds from me callin' Spears... I suggest ya keep yer mouth shut if ya wanna keep yer head atop yer shoulders!"

"Right, as if my life isn't already fucked up. It's not my fault you're stuck with me! not like I want to be here! We both have no choice!"

Eric merely glared at him, before letting go of the shirt, swinging his body around and his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, completely ignoring the blond, the Scotsman began to walk towards the door, his strong arm tugging at the cuff.

With a yelp, Ronald was pitched forward, legs unable to catch and support him before he found himself on the floor, being dragged along behind the older man.

Eric paid him no attention, moving out into the hall, aiming for the bathroom.

"E-Eric! Stop! It hurts—ack!" Ron gasped as his broken arm was slammed into the bedroom doorframe.

Eric paused for a mere moment, but did not look at the blond. For a moment, his body seemed to tremble, a soft sound exhaling from his mouth.

Ronald trembled on the floor, "…Please…" he said, his tone holding a hint of that same fear his voice had held when he'd been dreaming.

Eric's breathing was unsteady, as he slowly coaxed himself to relax, to calm down.

"…I'm sorry, alright? I…I shouldn't have said those things…but…please…everything hurts…"

He said nothing for a moment, then turned. His face was once again composed, but his eyes were glassy. Slowly moving over to the boy lying on the floor, he knelt down, gently scooping him up into his arms.

Ron kept his eyes lowered and his mouth shut after that. There was really no point in resisting—even if Eric had been an idiot with using the stupid handcuffs the way he did.

Eric almost staggered into the bathroom, never once saying a word to the blond. Yet the moment he entered, he was whacked in the face by a piece of parchment - a small grey pigeon, a letter tied to its leg, flew haphazardly around the room, cooing ecstatically. Flapping down onto the counter, it held out its leg to the blond. Reaching out with a raised eyebrow, he untied the roll of parchment, holding it open with one hand to read.

' _Slingby, As per the doctor's orders in concern for Knox, I have taken measure to ensure that your shift has been change for this afternoon. Sutcliff will be taking your shift this morning instead. Be in office by 15:00 PM. Spears._ '

"…Don't tell me that's more overtime…" Ron muttered.

He merely shook his head, throwing the note aside, moving towards the tub sitting by the wall. Originally, a shower had been ideal, but seeing as he had more time on his hands, he decided he would rather a bath. He was just so damn exhausted...

Ron bit his lip, "…Eric…how are you planning to remove your shirt or put a fresh one on..?"

Eric froze. "Fuck..."

Ron looked back down after that observation. There was a tearing sound, as Eric pulled the shirt from his body, and Ronald looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Eric ripping his shirt off.

Tossing the shirt aside, Eric growled, sounding very much like a lion, ruffling his mused hair. Glancing down at the blond, he studied him for a moment.

"…What?" Ron whispered.

Taking a hold of the blond's shirt, he tore it off, minding the blond's injuries.

A startled look crossed his face, but the shirt was Erics. But then again, why did he need to remove his clothes? He had no intention of showering with the older blond.

"Yer a mess" Eric stated, almost as if to answer the blond's unspoken question. "If I let ya walk 'round dirty an' get infected, I'll be in fer a load o' shit..." He turned on the faucet of the tub, feeling the water as it started to run, filling up the tub. Setting the blond on the ground, he stood, unzipping his pants in front of the toilet.

Ron's eyes widened before snapping shut, "Geeze, warn a guy next time!" he paused, "…If ya piss on my hand I'll piss on you."

"I ain' gonna piss on ya, dun be stupid. An' ya've seen me naked before, I dunno why it's such a big deal." the man grumbled, sighing as he relieved himself.

"Walking in on you naked is not the same as you stripping down with me handcuffed to you!" Ron insisted.

"Whatever."

"Hey—I normally sleep naked but I didn't because I was trying to be decent and respect your comfort!"

"So do I, an' I'm not afraid ta parade around m' house like it either."

"It's rude to strut around like that when you have company!"

"I dun when people are 'ere - which is either never 'r a date, an' tha' ends with me being bare ass nude anyways." Eric stated.

"In the dark I would hope…" he muttered, trying not to catch himself staring at Eric's toned abs.

"Light actually... ladies and gents love this body~" The man couldn't help but boast and gloat, his pride high strung and strong.

"Especially when drunk…"

"And sober."

"Or you're just easy…"

"Harder than a rock!" By this point, the tub was filled halfway with water. Eric shut off the tap, testing the bath's temperature before stripping of his pants and undergarments.

Ron kept his gaze adverted, "…Right…"

Eric glanced at him for a moment, before moving to strip the blond of his own pants.

"Wh-Whoa, wait!" Ronald gasped, grabbing Eric's wrist to stop him, "What are you doing?"

"Yer not bathin' with yer pants on!" the man snapped. "An' I'd rather not rip anymore o' m' close... Doctor's note said ya had ta be cleaned!"

"I aint bathing _with_ you! I'm a person, not a pet! I can wash myself!"

"I'd like ta see ya try! Ya can't walk on yer own, wha' makes ya think yer well enough ta do this? An' besides, I need ta bathe too, an' I ain' wastin' water!" Removing the blond's pants successfully, the older man picked him up once again, stepping into the tub with him.

How hard is it to sit in a tub of wat—eha! Watch where you poke that thing! Why the fuck is it hard?"

"Shaddup, it happens 'n the mornin'!" Eric growled, having sat the boy in front of him, resting his back against his chest. Grabbing a pitcher on the side of the tub, he dipped into the water, filling it up before bringing it over their heads, dosing them.

"It's had time to get soft!" Ron argued, stiffening when the water was dumped over his head.

Setting the pitcher aside, Eric grabbed a bottle of shampoo sitting off to the side, pouring a small amount into his hand. "Close yer eyes" he said.

"…you're not my dad…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Yet, as he gently worked up a lather, his hand couldn't have been gentler as he gignerly massaged Ronald's scalp.

Ron sat awkwardly between Eric's legs, his hand in the air because of the handcuffs. Where had he gone so wrong? Why had his reaper life led him here?

Eric said nothing as he worked the shampoo through Ronald's hair, fingers tangling in the golden locks, stroking them in an almost soothing fashion.

"…You'll put me to sleep like that, Senpai…" Ron finally spoke up after a moment.

Eric paid him no attention, wrapped up in his own train of thought, not even noticing when his fingers slipped, gently stroking the side of Ronald's cheek.

The touch, while gentle, was on Ron's more bruised cheek that Eric had hit the night before, and Ronald gasped, jerking away from the touch.

Eric jerked his hand away, blinking, his eyes trailing down to the injury, a grimace forming on his face. He hadn't hit that hard, had he?

Ronald looked up at him, "…Sorry…"

Eric frowned for a moment, his mind contemplating the situation. A new sense of curiosity filled him, his other hand trailing down the opposite side of Ronald's face, cupping his cheek. His thumb caressed the delicate skin, expression one of thought.

Ronald froze. How long had it been since he had felt a gentle touch? A caring touch? He couldn't remember and he found himself leaning into Eric's hand.

Eric continued to stroke Ronald's face, observing his reactions, the curiosity inside of him growing. His other hand gently reached up again, massaging the boy's head.

The younger blond closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation. It was innocent enough, but he knew Sebastian wouldn't approve…he had rules…but then again…how would Sebastian know that he let Eric be gentle with him? It's not like they were kissing or making out…or even having sex… Ron bit his lip and gingerly curled his fingers around Eric's wrist on their cuffed hands.

Eric paused for a moment, glancing down at the blond.

"…I miss it when he used to be as gentle…" Ronald whispered to himself.

The blond man repressed a growl, frustrated with the constant drawbacks to that damn beast. Instead, he combed his fingers through Ronald's hair, hoping to lull him into relaxing - or at least a similar state for some peace and quiet.

The younger reaper shivered suddenly, a small sob cracking his voice, "Why isn't he gentle anymore? I…I try so hard to please him…to be a good boyfriend, but…I'm always making mistakes..!" he slumped over against Eric's chest, starting to voice what he'd hidden away in his mind for so long.

The Scotsman jumped slightly, staring down at the boy in surprise and bewilderment. Yet, he did not shove him off, recognizing the opportunity to get the blond to open himself up. Perhaps this could be the key to figuring out what was wrong. He awkwardly reached around, patting Ronald's back carefully, rubbing it in slow, small circles.

Ronald began to relax, "…Senpai…what's wrong with me? What am I doing wrong? He won't tell me…"

"... Yer trustin' 'im. Tha's wha's wrong. Yer believin' tha' wha' 'e says an' does is righ', an' tha' yer doin' somethin' wrong. It ain' ya, it's 'im..." He began kneading against the many knots in Ronald's back - it was almost shocking to feel so many.

"…But…I love him…" he said, groaning as a knot was worked out of his shoulders.

"...Sometimes love ain' reciprocated..." His own voice lowered a tad, reminded of his own fruitless situation. A love for someone that would never be returned, lost forever in his heart of foolish infatuation.

"But he loved me…I promise he did…"

"Not every promise is true... there's more liars than there are honest people."

"But…he…" Ronald looked down into the water, "…I need a scotch…"

"I got tha'... There's a pub by m' house..." Eric didn't live in a flat like most of the other Reapers. His home was a small country cottage just outside of London, away from the city; in his early years as a Reaper, he had once taken up residence in the capital, but overtime managed to save up for something a little bigger. The place had two floors, built on a hillside - the upper floor consisted of the front entrance, living room, bathroom and bedroom plus an extra room that he used to for storage. The downstairs consisted of the small kitchenette and sun porch, leading out in the backyard; outside was a vast span of fields and woodland, a small pond off to the side of the house.

"Can we go..? My life's already practically ended, anyway…"

"After the bath, yeah... I need a good drink ta get me goin'..." He grabbed the shampoo bottle again, squirting some liquid into the palm of his hand before lathering it into his hair.

"Not too much…you have work still, right?"

"I dun overdrink tha' much... Jus' when I need an escape from shit."

"Don't try to pull that! We used to go out drinking together all the time! I know how you drink and how you get drunk!"

"I mean, I dun drink like I used ta - I drink more now, jus' in smaller dose... more frequently. Whenever I have time 'r if I feel like it." Eric shook his hair, frowning as he fingered one of the locks - blond. The dye was coming out of his braids.

"…I've been drinking…I just can't remember how much or how often…" Ron admitted, "Usually at home, though…he likes me going straight home after work…"

Eric nodded. "So 'e can have at ya righ' away..." He reached for the pitcher. The sound of hoof beats floated in through the small bathroom window.

"…Why is it so hard for you to admit he may not be the monster you think he is?" Ron asked, leaning over as his hand went with Eric's to grab the pitcher.

"Because it ain' jus' me sayin' it kid, everyone else is... Al, the old geezer, Spears... It ain' ta break ya, it's fer yer safety... Look a' yerself. Yer dying - we can' have ya dying like this..." He touched Ronald's arms in a comforting manner. "I may be hot tempered an' in a bad spot a' the moment m'self, but I was put in charge o' ya - I gotta look out fer yer safety first."

Ronald bit his lip, "…I'm just a little battered…and haven't been sleeping well…nothing life-threatening…"

"Ron, look a' me. I ain' kiddin', yer slowly dyin' if ya keep this up. Doctor's already been sayin' it... ya might be poisoned..."

"How? How could I be?"

"How else? Stop denyin' the truth when it's righ' in front o' yer face, Ron!" He rinsed their hair, gently kneading the knots in Ronald's back again to soothe him.

"But why would he? I just don't understand—and don't say he wants my soul! That's not it, okay?"

"I dunno... But it ain' good, 's all we know." Pulling the plug, he waited for the water to drain before stepping out, holding the blond once again in his arms.

"..Maybe if you'd let me go see him…maybe then you can see he really loves me.?"

"Nice try, not happenin'." He paused, grinning as something trotted up to a nearby window. "'Ey, there... G'mornin' ta ya!"

"Come on! He's not the monster you thin—is that a horse?"

A beautiful brown-and-white paint horse, pale, mane groomed and well kept, whinnied from the window, thrusting her nose into Eric's palm.

"When did you get a horse?"

"A while ago - I found 'er wanderin' injured 'round a field, injured an' ill - probably got mauled by another animal 'r something. Wasn' too far from m' house, so I kinda lured 'er back... took care o' 'er injuries. She hasn't left me since. I keep 'er at a stable down the road... she likes ta run wild though." He patted the mustang on the muzzle, the mare nuzzling his hand affectionately before sniffing the other blond in her master's arms.

Ronald would have pet her, but one arm was broken, and the other was handcuffed to the arm Eric was using to hold him up. So he just smiled awkwardly at her.

Eric smiled, rubbing her neck as she butted her nose against Ronald's cheek. An idea occurred to him. "Kid, I'm riding to work."

"…What?" The younger reaper looked up at Eric, "You mean…you're riding her to work? Why?"

"I feel like it."

"Did you forget I'm stuck to you—literally?"

"Nope." If there was ever a more cunning grin of Eric's face, it was now.

"Then do you have a plan to separate us?"

"Not a' all... Yer comin' with me, kiddo!" he pulled away from the horse.

"Do you realize how awkward it'll be riding on a horse through London while we are handcuffed together?"

"Not if I tell people we're related."

"We look nothing alike! And your from Scotland, I'm an Englishman! Well…half…mum was Italian…but still! Our accents. Plus there's the whole issue of the handcuffs! How'll you explain that? That we are both wanted fugitives?"

"Yer father is also m' father, ya have issues, an' I'm the only livin' relative ya have left ta take care o' ya... tha' 'r were bound together fer safety.:

"…this aint safe." Ron muttered.

"I dun give a shit" the man strode into the bedroom, moving to rummage through a dresser at the end of his bed. "Reaper's a good horse - she's safe ta ride."

"That's not the issue here!" Ron looked away, "…How am I supposed to stay on a horse when I can't even walk?"

Eric glanced at him, a smirk on his face.

"…What? And another thing! What am I supposed to wear? I have no clothes here since you took me from my apartment—nude!"

"Then I guess yer ridin' bare naked too!" Eric snickered, enjoying the moment while it lasted, pulling out a pair of trousers, not even bothering with a shirt. He'd get in trouble, but there wasn't anything he could do until the handcuffs came off. Not that he was bad looking; his body was well built, sculpted muscle and broad structure. Scars covered his back, chest and arms, evidence of many years fighting demons in the field. On right arm, however, lay a vine-like wrapping of a tattoo, Celtic symbols and words making up an elaborate design. A lion in green rested on his left pectoral, almost paralleling a similar design on his back.

"Forget it. I'm not going naked and I don't care f you end up skipping work because of it!"

"Ah, shaddup, I was bein' sarcastic! Now... wha' ta give ya... AH!"

"If you have any old cloths from when you were smaller that'd be great…Alan-senpai mentioned you used to be smaller…"

Eric made a face. "When the hell did 'e tell ya tha'? An' how much smaller are we talkin'?"

"Hey he just said you let him borrow some of your old clothes and they fit him without being too big—and I'm about his size so it'd be the same for me, right?" he turned away, "…He told me back when I was fresh out of the academy…I mentioned how huge a guy you were…"

Eric snorted. "I was a teen when I was reborn, 'bout thirteen, fourteen? I dun remember. But I put those clothes away a while ago... they'd be buried in m' closet somewhere... Anyways, I got ya something decent..." Without warning, he grabbed the blond, tying a strip of cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him.

"We have time to—hey!" The younger blond tried to avoid the blindfold but his body's condition hindered it, "…The hell?"

Eric grinned, pulling out a small, knee length fairy gown he'd once gotten as a joke gift during the holidays. It was originally for Alan, but the packaging got mixed up, so he ended up with it instead. It was irritating, and there was no way he'd even think about wearing it himself. But, it made for perfect blackmail.

Ronald sat where Eric had set him down, an unamused look on his blindfolded face. The look only grew more distasteful as the cloth brushed against his fingers, "…is that lace?"

"Perhaps... 's an older piece I have" Eric resisted the temptation to laugh. He pulled the dress up, tying the straps over Ronald's shoulders before picking him up. Finding his shoes, he slipped them on, a big grin on his face.

Ronald sat frozen He couldn't see, but it felt like—"Awe hell no!" Yanking their handcuffed wrists, Ronald grabbed the blindfold and looked down at himself—or what he could see without any glasses as his were still broken in his apartment. "You have got to be kidding!"

Eric merely laughed, the sound booming across the empty space of the house. Opening the front door, he was greeted with a neigh and a snort from Reaper, the horse practically bouncing with excitement. "Easy, lass" he chuckled, patting the animal's side. "Dun upset yer foal."

"I'm not going out like this." Ron said, doing his best to cross his arms over his chest.

"Too damn bad" the Scotsman chuckled, heading towards a shed by the side of his house. Reaper trotted after him, curious about the new boy.

"F-fuck it's cold without pants! Eric-senpai!" Ron continued to whine, knowing how helpless he was in his current situation.

Reaper sniffed him, gently nuzzling the side of his face; a foal perhaps? He was smaller than Eric, like the size of the other brown haired man she once saw around, but he seemed younger.

"Please, Senpai! We have time to look in your closet—don't make me go out like this!"

"Sorry kid, 's all I have at the moment!" Eric pulled out a blanket, deciding it would be better than a saddle, alongside a brush. Moving back to his horse, he carefully began running the brush over her soft fur, murmuring soothing words. "Yer gettin' a little too big fer yer saddle, sweetie" he chuckled, even as the horse flattened her ears and nipped at him, offended. "'Ey! 'S a general fact, love. 'S what happens when ya sleep 'round with stallions - ya take after me, yes ya do~" She snorted, turning her head away stubbornly.

Ronald started laughing, "Great, now I have the image of you being all fat with child because you sleep around so much! Ow-ow…hurts…" he couldn't stop laughing, though.

Eric made a face. "No thanks, not fer me. I ain' so great with kids - thanks, git, ya gave a me a very nice mental image o' m'self..." His expression was one of horror.

Ronald only laughed harder, gasping for his breath.

"... I'm gettin' m'self checked out.."

"…For real? You realize it's nearly impossible, right? First off you would have had to bottom…"

Eric adverted his eyes.

Ron softened to a fit of giggles, "…Sweet mother Rhea…you have…haven't you? I can't even imagine you bottoming out!"

Eric's face went red. "Shaddup! It was dark, I was very drunk... in some alleyway... 'bout a month ago..." He paled the next moment. "SHIT!" Reaper whinnied, almost laughing herself.

"Relax. The odds are very strongly suggesting you aren't. If I remember correctly the last reaper to get pregnant was over a hundred years ago. Plus you're a guy."

"I know tha'! Ain' like I walk around thinkin' I dun have a penis!" the man snapped. "An' ya know Reapers of both genders are fertile, righ'? Jus' harder fer us to get pregnant."

"Fertile, but practically sterol when you look at the statistics." Ron pointed out.

"Righ', but there's still a chance... I'd rather not be taken by surprise, thank ya very much! Findin' out m' horse was expectin' was enough fer me!"

"If she's expecting, then why are we riding her all the way into town?"

"Ya can still ride a pregnant horse - benefits them, actually, helps build muscles and strong foals; besides, I dun push her, I let 'er go at 'er own speed." He gently patted the horse's belly, smiling when a small kick nudged his hand. "Sweet tyke's awake..."

"Are you sure..?" Ronald looked at her, "…Never been around a pregnant horse before…even though my parents owned a few of them…"

"Yeah... I had ta look this up once Reaper got knocked up. It's safe, an' I'm careful with 'er." He paused for a moment, before taking Ronald's hand and pressing it against Reaper's belly.

"…It feels weird…" Ron muttered after a moment.

"'S wha' happens when ya have a baby inside o' ya" Eric said with a shrug. "But see? Strong, healthy little guy, ain' 'e?"

Reaper glanced at them, taking the opportunity to continue nuzzling Ronald's face.

"She thinks yer a foal" Eric said.

"I—I'm not that young!" Ronald blushed.

The horse paused for a moment, smelling something peculiar about the blond boy. Glancing down, she stared at his torso, before lower her head to sniff at his stomach in curiosity.

"H-hey that's getting a little too familiar, Reaper!" he paused, "That's her name, right?"

Eric nodded, frowning slightly at the horse. "What's up, love?" She lifted her head after a moment, only to lay it upon Ronald's shoulder. "Somethin's got 'er worried 'bout ya... She might smell the poison..."

"It's not poison—she probably just smells Sebastian—you know a lot of animals dislike the smell of a demon…"

"Probably... Still, we need ta take ya in again once yer better..." After brushing down the animal, Eric gently slipped the blanket upon her back, lifting Ronald up to sit upon her before climbing up behind him.

"I still say I'm perfectly fine—you and everyone is just freaking out because I was with Sebastian behind your backs!"

"Which has gotten ya in so much hot water, any more will put ya in exile 'r even more discrimination!" Reaper took off with a steady trot, being mindful of her baby. Eric petted her, no reins or saddle at his disposal. "Thought o' more names fer the little one." Eric mused, ignoring the blond in favor of his mare. "Fleur's French an' nice-" A loud snort. "No? Geez, yer such an English horse..." She whinnied. "Fine, have yer pride... Toby?"

"Naming a horse before it even comes? And Toby's a horrible name for a horse." Ron said.

"'Course... 'S like naming yer baby before it comes outta ya. I may agree with Toby... Avalon?" Reaper stopped for a moment, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"I think you should go with something cuter. Or that kind of matches it's mommy's name."

"...Scythe, then?"

The horse whinnied.

"There, see? She likes it better than 'Toby'." Ron grinned.

Eric chuckled, ruffling Ronald's hair. Then he frowned; it had been so long since the two of them were like this. Relaxed, happy, laughing... Like friends.

"…Still hate you for this dress thing…" Ron sighed, leaning back against Eric.

"Annnd I hate you fer givin' me overtime." Eric smirked, gently wrapping an arm around the boy, holding him carefully. Reaper trotted through town with a merry attitude, Eric urging her towards a familiar funeral shop. "Give Al a good greetin' this mornin'" he said, stopping before the store before yelling through cupped hands. "MR. HUMPHRIES IS A BUNNY RABBIT!"

The window opened and Undertaker peeked out, giggling, "He's at work already—oh how cute, taking your girlfriend out on a romantic topless horse ride?"

"I'm not—" Ron started to protest but the older reaper giggled.

"Such a pretty dress, my dear~"

"Yup, takin' Veronica 'ere out fer a romantic date!" Eric grinned. "When does Al's shift end?"

"Working late, I'm afraid. Probably thanks to your pretty little Veronica. But what can we do?" he grinned at the scowl Ronald was supporting.

"Same as me then, same issue." Eric glanced at Ronald. "Ain't gonna be pretty bringin' 'im in again today... People weren' exactly happy with 'im last time."

"…I was only a little late is all…" Ron muttered.

"Correction - ya were a lot late an' ya fucked up with yer shift, paperwork, an' messin' around." Regardless, he rubbed the blond's arm, slowly discovering that little touches of comfort would calm him.

"…Little late…" Ron muttered.

"Well! At least this time you are all dolled up—though that bruise is a nasty one…I don't remember it being there yesterday, my dear…" his eyes flickered to Eric under his silver fringe.

Eric merely stared back, before a lightbulb went off above his head. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to the bruise, before rapidly pulling back again. Oh, he was going to get smacked later, but it was too perfect a moment to pass up. Especially if it meant seeing the old man growl in displeasure.

The elder raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

Eric smirked, gently resting his cheek against Ronald's head.

Ron scowled, "Despite being stuck with you I still have a boyfriend, Eric. And he wouldn't be pleased to see you doing this right now."

"Fuck him. 'E ain' yer boyfriend, kiddo" the man stated, his beard tickling the boy's collarbone.

"I do fuck him." he grinned, "Enjoy it, too—well, most of the time…" he trailed off, looking down at Reaper's mane.

"Yer fucked up fer enjoyin' it." was all the blond said. "He hurt ya, though... didn' 'e?"

"It…it was my fault…I was late getting home…"

"I know tha'" Eric said before he could stop himself.

Ron seemed to deflate. A part of him had hoped that it hadn't been his fault…that he didn't deserve such punishments…but he did. Even Eric said so.

Realizing his mistake, Eric gently cupped Ronald's face. "I didn' mean it was yer fault fer comin' home late... I meant... I may have followed ya home tha' nigh'..."

Ronald bit his lip, "Why?"

"...Because I worry about ya."

"…Then why didn't you stop it?" he whispered, "You saw me begging him—didn't you? Heard me crying? Saying I was sorry…"

"Sort of..."

Ronald stayed silent, pulling away from leaning against Eric.

Eric watched him, an odd sense of guilt settling inside of him. "Look, it ain' m' fault, kid!"

He shook his head, "…No…it's mine. I'm just a fuck-up that deserves punishment…I don't know why I would have hoped that I deserved being saved from that…sorry…it probably wasn't comfortable in the bushes…"

"Oi..." He gently rubbed the blond's back. "Stop tha'."

Undertaker frowned, "…Sounds like it'll take you time to help him realized he was being used…he's fallen hard for that crow…"

"Tell me 'bout it." Eric groaned. "This mornin' 'e tried ta convince me on visitin' 'im... See Ron? Even the old fart says yer 'love' is bollocks!"

Ron glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs, causing Undertaker to lose himself in a fit of giggles.

Eric made a face, poking Ronald in the side. "'Ey! 'S wha' ya get fer fuckin' with m' head earlier! Which reminds me, I have an appointment to schedule, damn..."

"It had been a joke! How was I supposed to know you'd be able to take it seriously?"

"Have you two come just to make me laugh?" Undertaker grinned, sitting in the window with a leg dangling out.

"Ya dun make jokes like tha', 'specially if there's a possibility of it bein' true - an' shut yer trap, you!" He pointed towards the Undertaker.

"So I should get back to work? I have three bodies to prepare for their special day, you know~"

"Yeah, yeah, go sleep in yer coffin ol' man." Eric said loudly, waving him off. "Tell Al I said hi..." Gently urging his horse on, he made a quick portal, riding into the Realm.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

As days passed by. Eric had found someone who had been able to remove the handcuffs from their wrists and Ronald still didn't hear the end of the dress he had been forced to wear to work. Anderson had also replaced Ronald's glasses, though student frames rather than custom as he'd been demoted so far due to his relationship with a demon. He was told he needed to earn back the right to wear custom frames.

Ronald had been permitted to collect his clothes from his decrepit apartment. And he'd been shocked to see it's condition—it had been in perfect shape…hadn't it? Nevertheless, he was moved into Eric's home for as long as he stayed under house arrest.

Ronald slept on the couch, curled up in a ball on the morning of his trial…and his next scheduled doctor's appointment for a follow up on his blood tests. He'd gone back a few times for injections that helped his body heal faster. And the more serious injuries had healed. Bones mended. Though his cheek still supported a hint of a bruise, as well as other bruises under his clothes.

He groaned, rolling over and sitting up. His stomach churning and causing him to hop up and rush to the bathroom, hurling into the toilet. Something he hadn't done since he had last drank too much.

Eric was outside, currently in the middle of constructing an attachment to the house - a mini stable of his own for Reaper. It wouldn't be long until she gave birth, and the man was worried about her - she was healthy, fit and strong, but he didn't like her running loose and being so far away. He'd been building a home for her since the beginning of the spring. Alan helped on the occasion, provided he wasn't being held up by work or his disease; Undertaker merely followed to watch with amusement.

Hearing the doors slam inside his house, the blond groaned from his spot on the lower roof, next to the bathroom window. Seeing Ronald hunched over the toilet, he frowned, lifting the frame up to peek inside. "Barfin' again? Wha' the 'ell did ya do now?"

"Sh-shut up…I didn' do anythi—!" he heaved into the toilet once again. "…I think its them pills that bloody doctor makes me take every night when we have dinner…"

Eric snorted. "Whatever ya say - I jus' think it's cause ya've been eating like a pig!" Down below, Reaper whinnied, voicing her own concerns.

"I've not! My body's still healing and trying to get back up to it's normal state. I need the extra nourishment. That's what the doctor said, at least…" he grabbed a washcloth and wiped his lips clean before standing up and going to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

"Bullshit. Yer eatin' me outta house an' home, Ron! Yer goin' in alone today too... Finally able ta get m'self tested." A loud snort sounded from down below. "Quiet, you!" Eric scowled at his very amused horse. "In any case, at most it's the poison in ya..."

"Oh hush, Senpai! You know I'd help pay for food if I hadn't been cut off from my funds! Besides, the court is paying you extra because you've been forced to be my babysitter."

"Best part o' the deal!" Eric snickered. "If yer finished, ya can help me with this fer a bit before we leave... or a' least watch Reaper fer me. She's gettin' antsy - she hates me bein' on the roof; 's like livin' with m' mother again..."

"She is a mother. And she cares about you so it makes sense. Especially when you can be clumsy sometimes—like when you stumbled over nothing and dropped me off the porch back when I still couldn't walk."

"Tha'... was fuckin' hilarious." Eric laughed. "But yer righ' there - she's gonna be an excellent mam ta her baby."

"It was not! It hurt! I still have a bruise from that fall!" Ronald protested, turning off the water and crossing his arms, "Makes sleeping uncomfortable."

"Yeah, says the bugger who hogs half the bed!"

"I only shared your bed when we had to because you handcuffed us together because even though I couldn't walk you thought I'd run away!" Ron pointed out, walking to the window and poking him in the chest, "Now I'm out on that rather uncomfortable couch of yours."

"Couch fer yer fat ass!" Eric growled, poking the blond in the stomach in return.

"I'm not fat!" Ron hissed, clearly insulted. Which made him pause. Why did he feel insulted by that? He had just sounded more like Grell than himself. He shook his head. Maybe he was just moody over not getting a decent night's sleep in so long. He turned and walked to the door, "…I'll go down and watch Reaper."

"Good boy, tubby!" Eric grinned, pleased from the previous reaction. Closing the window, he crawled along the roof, glancing down at the horse.

Ron grit his teeth, ignoring the older man as he walked out of the house and over to the horse, petting her side and resting his cheek against her neck, "He's annoying…you should push him over or something…" he muttered moodily.

She shook her mane out, gently nuzzling the boy's cheek.

Ron smiled and pet her nose. "In any case—he better hurry up. If I'm late for the doctors I'll be late for court and that won't help my case in the least…" he sighed and moved around to face her, "How's baby Scythe doing? He being a good boy in there?"

She nodded her head, feeling her foal moving about restlessly. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder when she froze, her head shooting up.

"…What is it?" Ron asked, frowning at her reaction.

Off in the distance, dark clouds covering the sky, was a giant black horse. It's mane the color of coal, eyes a glowing crimson red, and hooves whiter than snow.

Ronald stared at the horse once he caught sight of it. It was…beautiful, like a painting. He glanced at Reaper, "Know him?"

But Reaper flattened her ears, bellowing a call of warning at the other equine. The horse seemed to smirk, staring directly at Ronald.

"Don't seem to like him, hu?" Ronald smiled, "Don't worry."

But she almost snarled, rearing up a bit in fright.

Slowly, the horse began to change, its body shifting and changing into that of a dark haired man with red eyes and a crow's smirk, dressed in the clothes of a butler.

"R-Reaper!" Ronald was knocked down when the mare reacted. And fearing he'd get trampled by the gentle, but panicked horse, he rolled over so he was further away before starting to push himself up.

The butler smirked at the sight of the blond on the ground, ignoring the animal he was with, slowly, he reached out, beckoning the blond to his side.

Reaper snorted, moving to stand in front of Ronald.

Ronald looked up, his eyes widening, a smile replacing his look of startled fear. "Seb!" he took his hand, pulling himself up and hugging the demon.

The crow chuckled, his eyes shining a bright fuchsia as he wrapped his arms around the blond. "Hello, dearest~ Have you been good?"

Something was different about him, his tone almost mocking. Reaper wailed, seeing the crow slowly edging away into the distance. Stamping her hooves, she took off, bounding for her master. Eric had just finished nailing in a wooden board when he heard his horse cry. Frowning, he glanced down, seeing her in a riled up state, her head constant turning back to the moor. The blond man raised an eyebrow, looking up into the distance - his eyes widened. "RONALD KNOX!"

"I've missed you…" Ronald said, looking up at his boyfriend, "They wouldn't let me go see you—I'm sorry." He reached up to touch the demon's cheek.

But the crow merely stared at him, his smile suddenly less friendly. His eyes drew up and down the boy's body, stopping at his belly. Slowly, he reached out, resting a hand on the surface - his grin grew wider. "So... It has worked. How amusing."

Ronald blinked, a cold shiver running through his body, "…Sebastian?"

The butler regarded him coldly. "Well, little Reaper, I thank you for your time. Without you, I doubt I could have been successful."

"Sebastian…what are you saying?" Ronald asked, his voice a broken whisper.

"...You truly are as thick as they say," Sebastian chuckled. "Did you honestly think I actually loved you?"

Ron's eyes widened, "Seb…I…You…" words failed to come to him as his lover's words began to sink in. Yet, he didn't want to believe them, and he clung to the demon tighter, "No…Seb…Please, I…I…" he swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Please what?" the crow sneered. "You worthless piece of dirt - really, who in their right mind would love such a waste of space?"

Ron's eyes snapped open, looking up through pools of tears that started to form at the distasteful look the demon was giving him. He shook and took a step back, "Se-Seb…Seb, please don't—I love you…"

But Sebastian merely laughed. "Oh, you foolish idiot - no doubt you are the dumbest of your kind, even more than that Sutcliff idiot. Have I not made it clear? I despise you!"

Ronald felt his heart shatter, and he dropped to his knees, hunching over, "Then…then why—why tell me you love me?" he gasped, tears streaking his face and disappearing into the grass.

"Why? Simple - I needed to gain your trust for intimacy after all. If I couldn't, then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?" His smirk was ice cold, mocking, as the crow relished in the pain radiating from the blond. "But my task is complete, and your role is done - thus, we part ways. Do not cry, Mr. Knox. It is merely how animals like yourself mate - one cycle, then gone..."

The blond balled his fists, gripping the grass and ripping it from the ground in the process. "…It's not…" he gasped, pain in his voice, "We love—we trust!" he pushed himself up and ran at Sebastian, knocking him over and straddling him, "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" he cried, gripping his coat, "My trust, body…heart…and y-you…" he lowered his head, resting his forehead against his chest, "…Are th-they making you say these things? Sebastian—please…I…I need you…"

The crow narrowed his eyes. "So...you are going to be difficult. Faustus was right, Reapers are a pain in the ass. However..." He smirked, lowered his hand to Ronald's belly, a red glow emitting. The sensation of his insides churning and burning, the pain of a thousand needles stabbing through Ronald all at once. "Perhaps I can destroy the toy a bit more before I go... the little one will be fine, but you...I cannot say so."

Ronald cried out—his scream one of pure anguish, body falling back off Sebastian and twitching on the ground.

Sebastian grinned with a sadistic glint in his eyes, sensing something attacking the blond from the inside. "My, my... How rough it likes to play..."

"St-STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Ronald screamed, his body writhing and twisting painfully on the ground.

Sebastian merely ignored him, watching with amusement. He moved to approach the blond again, but a sudden force threw him off, sending him flying to the side. Landing hard on the ground, he spat, a growl floating from him as he glance up at his attacker with narrowed eyes. Eric stood in front of Ronald, his scythe held defensively. Sebastian merely chuckled. "Ahhh... Another Reaper. How nice."

"Beat it" Eric growled. "This ain' yer territory, beast!"

"True, it is not... but he is." The crow pointed towards the screaming boy; the blond man snorted.

"My ass 'e is... 'e's mine!"

Sebastian's smile faded, replaced with a sneer. "We shall see..." he stated, leaping into battle with the Reaper.

Ronald continued to scream; oblivious to the fight, or that Eric had even showed up at all. All he knew was that he was in pain. Stabbing needles burning with hellish flames all over his body—at least that's what it felt like. He rolled over onto his side and found himself getting sick again, expelling the rest of his stomach's contents until he was dry-heaving painfully.

Eric snarled as Sebastian knelt panting before him. "Not bad, Reaper..." the demon grinned. "But this isn't over... far from it. I will be back soon enough, and when I return... You can count on never getting your little blondie back again." He vanished in a flurry of feathers, leaving Eric alone with the sick boy.

Wasting not a moment, the blond raced over to Ronald's side, kneeling down beside him. "Ron! Ron, are ya arigh'?" He gently touched the boy's front.

The pain was starting to fade, and the blond shook, gasping for air. His eyes were wide behind his wire-rimmed glasses. Sebastian…didn't love him—didn't want him. He was a fool, useless, dirt, and…unlovable. Even with the physical pain fading, his heart was still breaking and he cried out a sob, rolling over onto his side and curling up into a ball.

Eric said nothing, resorting to carefully taking the blond into his arms, holding him for a moment.

Ron hid his face in Eric's arm, sobbing into it a long moment before catching his breath enough to speak, "Y-you were right—h-he never l-loved…"

"I tried ta tell ya, kid, but ya didn't listen..." He gently bounced the blond like one would a child, rocking him in his arms. "Are ya alrigh'? Sick?"

The boy nodded, swallowing around the lump that formed in his throat, "H-he did something t-to me…"

"Where did 'e touch ya?"

"St-stomach…" he trembled, pressing a hand to his lower gut.

Eric frowned deeply, gingerly placing a hand on the blond's abdomen.

"…Still burns…" he whimpered, "Er-Eric-senpai…" he looked up at him, "…what's wrong with me? Why…can't I ever…be happy..?"

Something pinched the man's heart, the words striking deeper than they ought to have. Glancing down at Ronald, he said nothing, instead moving to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"…I'm sorry…I…I've been such a foolish brat—you…have only tried helping me and I refused to listen because I…thought I could be loved…" Ron slowly sat himself up and took a shaky breath, feeling the left over burning-stabbing sensations moving from his gut and gathering on his chest over his heart, "…We…we better go before we are late…"

Eric rubbed the boy's back, gently scooping him up into his arms. Walking with him back to the house, they were greeted with a frantic but relieved Reaper. Eric patted her muzzle, gently sitting Ronald upon her back before climbing up.

As Reaper carried them towards London where they could open a portal to the reaper realm and the hospital, Ronald remained silent, looking down in thought as his mind dwelled on Sebastian's heartless words. One thing was right…all those times he thought he deserved such abuse…he did deserve them. Because he was such a fool to not see what he'd gotten himself into that night at the pub when he'd gotten so drunk he'd gone home with a demon. How stupid he was for seeing that same demon again and again, time after time until he fell in love…

Eric slowed Reaper to a stop, gently patting her side before dismounting, taking Ronald into his arms again. The hospital was busy that day, doctors and nurses rushing back and forth, names called out on the PA system, and patients wandering about the halls. Eric was called in about ten minutes after he arrived, a doctor leading him away into a room for his testing, leaving Ronald alone.

The young reaper's betrayal had not gone unheard by most reapers, and he felt even more alone without Eric by his side as reapers he'd never even seen before glared at him. He couldn't blame them, though. What kind of idiot would believe that a demon could love them? He took a shaky breath and tried to turn invisible. But soon he was also called back and he was forced to stand, walking past a group of whispering reapers that glared at him as he passed them.

The doctor admitted him into his office without a word, though he did gently pat the boy on the back for comfort.

Ronald took a shaky breath, "…I think…those pills you gave me are making me sick…" he said, trying to ignore his emotional turmoil, "I started getting sick after I started taking them…throwing up, and stuff…"

The doctor hesitated for a moment, before walking towards his desk. "Mr. Knox..." he started. "Please have a seat. I'm afraid...we have some rather disturbing news..."

Ron bit his lip and moved to sit down. He had been in the day before to give the blood samples needed for the follow-up testing.

"We took at look at the blood tests... Frankly, most of what we saw were traces of demon taint and poison... But then we discovered something else..." He picked up a sheet of paper upon his desk, handing it to the blond.

Ron looked down. Demon taint and poison. "…I'm sorry…I probably have more now…I—I saw the demon today and he…he did something to me…"

The doctor glanced at him in alarm. "What? "

 

* * *

 

 

Eric had just finished with his testing, the doctor promising him results within the next couple of weeks or so. "Lazy eejits." he growled, buttoning up his shirt as he entered the waiting, frowning as a cluster of nurses and doctor came running down the hall. "Wha' the fuck?" He turned to one. "Oi. Wha's with the rush?"

Ron nodded, "He touched me and his hand glowed red and all I could feel was a burning, stabbing pain all over my body…"

The doctor, however, was talking into a phone. "Yes, yes... It came after him again. I don't know! Ask Mr. Slingby when he arrives!" There was the sound of footsteps rushing down the hall, before the door burst open and doctors came rushing in. Eric followed after him, making a beeline towards Ronald.

Ron jumped, startled, "What..?"

"Dun ask me, kid. I know as much as ya do..." he looked at the doctor for an explanation. "Wha' the 'ell did 'e do now?"

Ron shook his head, "I—I just told him I saw…that I saw him again and he did something to me—I thought he should know because he's my doctor…it still hurts a bit…"

The medical staff wasted no time, ushering the blond into another room, laying him down upon an examination table. Eric followed them, his frown deepening at the sight of an ultra sound machine getting hooked up.

"Alrigh'!" he snapped. "Enough o' the bull! Wha' the 'ell is goin' on 'ere? You!" He rounded on their doctor. "Wha' the fuck is wrong with Ron?"

Ronald frowned as he was strapped down to the table. "I won't move—why do you have to do tha—ow!" a nurse drew another blood sample and hurried off with it.

"We have to work fast. We need to submit all our reports on him to the courts before the trial." Another said, pulling up Ronald's shirt to expose his belly.

The doctor swallowed, glancing at the lion with a nervous expression. "Well... As I was saying to Mr. Knox... We found something else other than poison though the testing..."

Eric glared. "Go on..."

"...Fetal development, Mr. Slingby."

"WHAT?"

"Ron lifted his head; "What? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"...You're pregnant, Mr. Knox. With the child of a demon..."

Ronald paled, "What? N-no! I can't be!" he struggled to get up, but the straps held him in place as the staff continued their work.

"The evidence is in your blood tests. You can read over them yourself." One of the nurses squirted a load of gel onto the blond's stomach, moving a wand over the surface as an image began to form on a monitor. "There." A tiny little thing, baring a resemblance to a tiny sea monkey, sat nestled inside of the blond.

Ron stared at the monitor, his mouth gapped open. "I-I'm… That… Oh Sweet Rhea!" he gasped, feeling sick again, "B-Bucket!"

One of the nurses snatched one just in time, holding out to the blond with a worried look. Eric's face held a look of concern, as he went to his charge's side. "Ron?"

Ron waited until he finished heaving into the bucket and groaned, leaning back onto the table, looking up at Eric, "…Senpai…" his lip trembled, "…I'm scared…"

"As well you should be. Demon children are not the same as a normal baby—and no, we can't abort it. It'd kill you in the process."

Eric gently took Ronald's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "..D'ya know wha' gender it is? I've heard tha' sometimes the damage done depends on if the baby is male 'r female..."

"Demon-tainted hormones in his system suggests it'll be male, but we won't know for sure until it is bigger."

"Lovely. The greater o' the two evils" Eric growled. The medical staff finished up the rest of the testing and sent the two on their way, but not before the doctor came to them with some information regarding Ronald's pregnancy.

"I…" Ronald looked down at the packets on pregnancy, male pregnancy, and demonic pregnancies that he'd been given, "…I can't do this…I can't! Not alone! Not when…not when he never even loved me…even a little…"

"...Yer gonna have ta." Eric's voice was hard, almost cold, his expression irritated and exhausted. "This is yer fuck up, so yer gonna have ta live with the consequences! Ya wanted ta love a demon - this is wha' happens! Convinced, finally? Are ya fucking convinced? Shit, Knox!" His voice rose with every sentence, until he was all but yelling at the boy. His patience was worn thin, and having Ronald panic had been the last straw.

Ronald's eyes widened and he backed up a few paces. "I—I'm sorry—I…" he swallowed and started breathing harder.

Eric snarled, turning on his heel and stomping down the hall. "Shit, 'e can' even do one fuckin' thin' righ' fer fuck's sakes!" He glanced back at the blond. "WHA' THE FUCK ARE YA STANDIN' THERE FER?"

Ronald looked down, slowly shuffling after the older reaper, his grip on the pamphlets tightening. "…I…I never asked for all this, though…" he whispered to himself—of course if anyone heard they wouldn't care. He was just the idiot traitor who let himself get used by a demon. Eric practically grabbed him by the scruff, marching him all the way down to the court halls.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Ronald sat in the court room, trying his hardest not to give in and break down over everything that had happened that day. Sebastian, the baby, and his impending court-ordered punishment. He almost wished it would be death. But the courts rarely gave such a verdict. He hadn't betrayed the reaper kind enough for that.

He watched in helpless silence as the evidence against him piled up. And then his medical tests were presented. The doctor explaining the exact levels of poison in his blood and how much of it was mind-controlling. He cringed at that. He'd fallen victim so easily.

And then finally; the rather public announcement of his pregnancy. A picture of the ultrasound being presented along with the testing proof. Ron nearly sank all the way under the table at that.

Eric stayed silent throughout the entire trail, not once glancing at Ronald. Finally, the judge spoke up, relaying on how the blond how shamed his kin and betrayed the society as a whole. His name was mud amongst Reaper kind, young and old, and his crimes would be published and documented for further demonstrations.

Ronald bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to break down. Sebastian—had destroyed his life. The judge's words faded out as he found himself lost in his own thoughts.

"…However, because it's been proven that his actions were not entirely his own. Mister Knox will not be jailed but left under house arrest until he can make up for his crimes and prove loyalty once more. Do you understand, mister Knox?"

Ronald was nudged and he gave a nod, "Y-yes, your honor…"

"Then, it is by our decree that until such is proven, you are to wear a collar of undignified shame, made to track your every movements and actions, day and night. As well, to demonstrate the brunt of your shame, the moment the pregnancy begins to show, you are required to down a specialized gown, as a symbol of what you have down upon yourself and others, in public and at home. Is this clear?"

"Yes…" he choked out, finding it harder to hold back his emotions, and hanging his head to hide his tears.

"Then we as the High Council hereby find you guilty of betrayal."

Eric glanced away, training his eyes on a window high up along the wall of courtroom. A single, small canary sat on the sill, chirping away absent-minded of the serious discussion going on below.

Ronald choked on a sob and hid his face in his hands, "…I…I'm so-so sorry…"

"Sorry is not enough Mr. Knox. Court dismissed." A bang of a gavel sounded and people got up to leave, talking amongst themselves.

Ronald broke down further, folding his arms on the table and hiding his face in them.

Eric watched them go, filing out of the room like a cluster of aunts, before moving to follow them.

"Mister Slingby—a word, please?" the judge asked, gathering his things from his podium.

Eric paused halfway to the door, silently cursing as he turned to the Council member. "Sir?"

"Approach the bench." He said and waited for Eric to walk over to him before lowering his voice, "…How has Mister Knox acted while he was in your care?"

"...Sullen. 'E finally knows the truth, after t'day..."

The man nodded, glancing over at Ronald who had yet to move from his spot, "He's behaved for you?"

"Yes an' no...depends with 'im. Mostly yes. Sir, about the baby-"

He raised an eyebrow, "We'll be dealing with that at a later date. We can't order an abortion because it's a demon child…but what is your concern?"

"...The demon ain' finished with Knox yet. 'E plans ta come back fer 'im... an' the baby I think..."

"We can't let that happen. Knox has climbed too far up in rank and knows things we can't let demons know. Even if it is against Knox's will, the demon, with time, could break him enough to tell him secrets." He paused, "Mister Slingby. Would you say that Knox trusts you?"

"... I dunno... I used ta be closer ta 'im, but since this demon arrived on scene... I haven' been around 'im as much."

The judge nodded, his hand on his chin in thought. "You are a good reaper. And you have been loyal for many years, despite one large black mark on your record." He studied the Scotsman a moment, "I hereby officially leave Miser Knox in your charge until he's regained the respect of our realm once again. You of course will be compensated for the inconvenience by the courts, and in addition," he leaned in closer, "That black mark on your record will be stripped away should you be successful at keeping Knox out of said demon's clutches."

Eric was about to protest when the bargain struck. That black mark, the one that had labeled him for life... If he did this, his name would be cleared and his record stripped clean. A new start, free from being observed, a load taken off his back. "...Fine. But I need extra pay! Damn kid is eatin' me outta house an' home with this baby."

"I did say you'd be compensated." The judge nodded, pleased that the man agreed.

A guard approached, carrying a collar and a bracelet transceiver, handing it to the judge. The judge took it with a nod of thanks and looked at Eric, "Lock this on the boy, and wear this bracelet. As long as you both are wearing them he can not go too far from you without you knowing, and he receiving a reminder. You may leave the bracelet with someone else should you be at work as he is not to go out on official business for the dispatch. It's a bit cruel, but it's protocol for reapers under house arrest."

Eric nodded, taking the bracelet and slipping it onto his arm. Grabbing the collar, he turned, moving back to his charge's side. "Oi! Get up, ya great big lump!" he nudged Ronald with his knee. "Gotta get this on ya."

It took Ronald a moment to respond, lifting his head to look tearfully up at Eric holding the collar. He said nothing, only taking a shaky breath.

Kneeling down, Eric wrapped the collar around the boy's neck, fastening it with a click. Standing, he said nothing, turning to once again walk away from the blond.

"You best follow him before he gets too far ahead of you." The guard said as he passed by Ronald.

Ron silently got up and slowly shuffled out after Eric; hardly noticing how the crowd outside the court room parted around him, as if not wanting to get too close to him. Reapers glared and jeered at the blond as he passed, shouting out insults, threats and harsh words. None showed an ounce of sympathy.

"Traitor!"

"Ingrate!"

"Git!"

"Burn in hell!"

Some even braved to come close enough to poke him, and shove him a little as he walked across their path. Ron ignored it all. Or tried to, even when he received a shove that was so hard he stumbled sideways, knocking into a trash bin and tripping over it with a clatter, trash spilling out around him.

A snarl sounded from the crowd, one man in particular storming over to grab the blond by the hair, pulling him up. "You little shit!" he snapped, spit flying from his mouth. "How dare you call yourself a Reaper!" He shook the blond with much force.

Ronald gasped and flinched, turning his face away, "Let go of me… Sure, I fucked up—but you people have no right to touch me!" he snapped.

A crack echoed across the hall, the man pulling his fist away from the blond's face with a sneer. Ron's glasses tinked as they flew off his face and hit the floor a few feet away. His eyes were wide, his cheek—so close to healing fully—now promising another dark bruise soon to spread over his flesh.

The man growled, preparing to strike again, when a hand enclosed over his raised fist. "I'd let 'im go if I were ya, lest ya want any sliced off fingers." a voice growled in his ear. A saw was positioned in front of his face, the jagged blade sharp and polished.

The man swallowed thickly, dropping the blond with a scowl. "'E deserved it..." he muttered, pulling away from Eric before starting to storm off. The Scotsman waited a moment, before reaching out, grabbing the man's arm as he past and twisting it like a wire. The scream that followed were bloodcurdling, as a sickening crack sounded alongside a pop.

Shoving the quivering man aside, Eric glared out at the crowd. "Anyone else wanna fuck about 'ere?!"

"Eric-senpai…" Ronald looked up at the man in surprise. Sure, they had been friends, and yes they had been living together since he had been caught. But somehow he hadn't expected the man to stand up for him. Alan, maybe. He was kind and forgiving. And Undertaker was a madman with crimes of his own. He'd not care that Ronald messed up the way he did. But—Eric?

The crowd backed away, fearful of the lion's wrath. Slowly, they dispersed, until only Eric and Ronald remained alone in the hall. Without a word at all to the blond, as he had been all afternoon, Eric resumed his stroll, headed towards where Reaper was, grazing in a garden.

Ronald fell silent, but hurried after him at a faster pace than before after grabbing his glasses from the floor. At the very least, Eric was protection.

* * *

 

Another storm rocked the house that night. Eric stood working in the kitchen, cutting up bits of duck he'd gotten from the market earlier that day, a pan of root vegetables sitting atop the stove in waiting.

Ronald had remained silent, keeping to himself and out of the way, sitting in a hard wooden chair in the corner of the sitting room, where he figured he'd be forgotten about. Eric hadn't spoken to him since the Hospital, and he was sure Eric had just been stuck with him again against his will.

The blond suppressed a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. He really was just a waste of space.

The temperature was dropping, the house becoming rather chilly in less than ten minutes. Eric, however, remained unbothered, adding the duck along with some bit of pork and spices to the pan, sticking it into the oven before moving upstairs to run a hot bath.

Ronald shivered and glanced over at the cold stone hearth. He bit his lip. Eric seemed to be out of wood to burn in it—maybe he could be useful, and Eric would be able to stand him, at least? Maybe even enough to speak to him again. It was strangely lonely.

He got up, fingering the black collar fixed around his neck as he slipped out the door and walked around the house to where Eric had an area set up for chopping wood. There was a small pile of logs already ready for taking inside, so he rolled up his sleeves so that they wouldn't get dirty, and he loaded his arms.

It was raining hard, the cold winds howling and pushing against the blond, screaming loud in his ears. Ignoring his discomfort, he covered the wood with a small tarp before leaving the semi-shelter over the wood chopping area and awkwardly hurried across the yard back towards the house. Though his path soon became blocked with the loud cracking and splintering of wood when a large branch fell from a tree, almost hitting him. Gasping, he changed his direction to go the long way around back to the house.

There was another crack as a tree was struck with lightening, beginning to descend down upon the blond. With a cry, the boy pitched himself forward in the mud, dropping his load of logs as he slid in the mud, narrowly missing the tree—almost. Part of one of the branches hit his leg, but not in the way that it'd pin him down. And he, after some twisting, managed to pull himself free.

Thunder cracked above him, lightening beginning to strike the ground close to where he lay. Footsteps echoed down the path, someone running towards him.

"F-Fuck…even Mother Nature hates me…" Ron muttered to himself, slipping in the mud again and falling back.

"KID!" Eric bellowed out, soaked to the bone in only a towel. "WHA' THE FLYIN' FUCK ARE YA DOIN' OUT 'ERE?!"

"I—I wanted to help you out—bring in fire wood…you had none inside and it was getting cold!" Ron called out over the roar of the wind.

"EEJIT! YA NEVER GO OUT IN A STORM LIKE THIS! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"…Apparently…" Ronald felt tears pricking his eyes again.

"DAMMIT! I THOUGHT YA'D BE SMARTER THAN THIS!" The blond took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"The storm didn't look this bad! And I got out there without a problem! The wind picked up on my way back—I just wanted to help! I…I wanted at least one person to think I'm not a waste of space…"

Eric said nothing for a moment, still trying to ease his flaring temper. Running a hand down his face, he groaned, noting the mess of wood he'd have to clean. Moving about, he began gathering the logs, holding them up with one arm.

Ronald grabbed the two logs near him and stood up, hanging his head as he carefully headed back inside, "…I'm sorry I keep making mistakes…"

Eric still said nothing, but reached out after a moment to pat the blond on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he felt him tremble. "Yer freezin'...Eejit."

Ronald didn't speak. He was cold, wet, and muddy, yes. But he was also crying, sobs shaking from him. And he didn't know how much of his shaking was from the cold, and how much was from his tears. Once they got to the porch, he reached out, as his hands were less full than Eric's, and he opened the door.

Eric followed him inside, setting his load down before retrieving the remaining two from Ronald. Afterwards, he turned, approaching the blond boy. Taking a hold of the muddied shirt, he began unbuttoning it, slipping it off his charge's shoulders.

Ronald kept his gaze lowered, adverted away from Eric. And He shivered as his wet skin met the air.

Eric continued until Ronald was stripped down his bare nothings, shivering and cold in the freezing air. Reaching out behind the blond's legs, he lifted him into his arms once again, making haste towards the stairs.

"…I can still walk…" Ron choked out, "I'm not completely helpless…"

Eric ignored him, cradling him in his arms as he walked into the bathroom, the bath still full of hot water.

Ronald was lowered into the water and his shivering started to ease, though tears still ran down his cheeks and dripped into the bath, along with rain water from his hair.

Eric climbed in behind him, as he had the morning they were stuck together, though this time he gently wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close.

"…You…don't have to… I know…that you probably hate me even more than everyone else…because you're stuck with me…"

"Shhh... I'm sorry. I shouldn' have lost m' temper like I have t'day... 'M jus' exhausted, stressed an' worried, especially fer ya. Dun ever, ever wander off like tha' again - ya almost gave me a heart o' attack. I thought the demon had come back fer ya." He reached up, gently wiping away the tears cascading down Ronald's face. "C'mere..."

"You…don't hate me? Why?"

"Because... yer m' little Ronnie." he kneaded the boy's back, as he had done before. "A stupid little eejit who's lost 'is way an' gotten into shit - jus' as always." He grinned, the words meant as a teasing joke. "I may be pissed, but yer still m' best friend, Ron. I ain' gonna jus' leave ya out in the cold, even if ya half deserve it fer yer mouth."

"But I more than just screwed up, Eric! I…I let him…" he bit his lip and hugged his knees to his chest, "And on top of that I'm…I'm carrying his spawn, Eric!"

Eric went silent, though his hand reached down to rest upon Ronald's belly, in a protective manner. "'S not 'is... 'E's yers. Yer 'is mam, ya have all righ's ta 'im."

"He put it in me—I never wanted this…I'm barely an adult! How can I be a parent? And…it's a demon! And even if I do somehow make a good parent what kind of life would it have? I can't even take two steps without having something thrown at me! He—He has ruined my life…and…and what kind of a life can the baby even hope to have now?"

"It'll get better... Trust me. I know...I went through the same shit m'self before. But people let go after a while, an' what ya did was nothin' like the shit I caused. It was also against yer will, 'r tha's wha' we're playin' it up as. As fer the baby... we'll have ta see. It could be more Reaper than demon if we're lucky."

"You killed ninety nine people who would have died anyway, and almost got you and Alan-senpai killed…I trusted a demon and got pregnant. You were suspended from work and put on probation—I've been stripped down to nothing and under house arrest…" he fingered the collar about his neck. "…it's like I'm a dog…"

"...I killed not ninety nine... Tha' was a lie the court put out ta cover the real damage. It was nine hundred and ninety nine... innocents who were not ready to die yet... All fer Alan. To stop the Thorns... a thousan' pure souls... I fell victim to a fairy tale tha' was never real..."

"…You loved him…you were in love with him…and you did it to save him…Me? I did this to myself. I hurt myself thinking someone loved me. I…was selfish. You were selfless…"

"No... I was selfish. Alan had accepted his fate - I couldn'... I couldn' bare ta see 'im die even if it meant I sent m'self straight ta hell... But in the end, we both lost... it was fruitless waste..." He began washing Ronald's hair and body, until all the mud was cleared away.

"You were still thinking of him, though…" Ronald sighed and leaned over the edge of the tub; watching water drop from his hair onto the mat on the floor. "…Do you still love him?"

"...Yes. I do... But not like I used ta... Tha's passed. He made sure ta lemme know tha'..." He pulled the plug, lifting Ronald back up, stepping out of the tub, grabbing a couple of towels sitting off to the side.

Ronald stood up and pulled away, looking up at Eric, "I had always thought you two would finally officially be together…It seemed so sudden when he revealed that he was with that old geezer…"

Eric nodded, his expression rather solemn as he dried them off with the towels. "I made some casserole with duck an' pork.. an' some vegetables I had in the garden... Should warm us up." He managed a smile at the blond, looking for a way to lighten the mood... something to make Ronald smile for once... "I got m' testin' done today."

"Get the results yet?" Ron asked, though he knew it was unlikely with how rushed they were with testing him that they felt the need to strap him down.

"Nah... They said it'll be a while. Busy as all 'ell in there... yer findin' this hilarious, aren' ya?"

He shook his head and looked down at his stomach, "…The topic's all too real to be funny…"

Eric frowned, moving to gently rub the boy's back. "Sorry, Ron... Jus' tryin' ta make ya smile."

Ron looked up at him and attempted a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes "…Thanks, Senpai…"

"Tell ya wha', ya can come with me when I go ta get the results, an' if it's positive, ya can laugh yer ass off at me then."

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Spring gave way into summer, the weather getting hot and sweltering during the height of the day. The sun beating down on the earth relentlessly. Children flocked to the rivers and beaches to cool off. Water was in high demand. It was only June, but it was promising to be a long, hotter than normal summer.

And Ronald lay spread out in the shade of the porch of Eric's home, draped in layers of skirts. He had begun to show his pregnancy, and as ordered, he was given only gowns to wear. Even though he wasn't quite that far along that he could still easily wear his own suits just fine.

But the shinigami society was still very freshly against him. Harassing him any chance they got. Though they made sure Eric wasn't within earshot. None of them wanted to deal with the Scotsman. And all of them pitied him for having to watch the traitor, Knox. He was only doing his job, after all.

Ron groaned, realizing he was out of water in his glass. "Too hot…."

Eric stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. Before him stood the newly finished stable, painted an off-white to match the rest of the house. The Scotsman beamed at his work, wiping the sweat from his tanned neck with his shirt, discarded once the heat had became too much. Putting away the rest of the paint, he exhaled, glancing over at Reaper, the horse trotting over to the porch, her sides very swollen. "Poor girl" he mused. "Foalin' in this heat gonna be a bitch." He went inside the stable, testing the water pipes for the trough he had set in place for the mare, happy to find it working without issue. Topping her supply of water, he walked out, following the mustang to where she now stood sniffing a lounging Ronald, spread out over the deck. Eric shook his head, grinning slightly as he ran up, flopping down beside the blond with a thud.

"Hooot, Senpai, make the sun go away…it turned the house into an oven…trying to make a Knox and demon baby pie, I swear it is!"

Eric snickered, gently brushing the hair out of Ronald's face. "Can I have wings with tha'?"

"Whaa? No! But pie does sound good…cold one…not hot."

"I migh' be able ta do tha'... Wha' kind were ya thinkin' of?"

"Key lime pie?" he rolled onto his side, his hair, having grown out a little, falling over his eye as he looked up at his friend and caretaker. They had started getting close again; rekindled their friendship after the trial. It was for the best as they were stuck together. Ronald couldn't do much on his own. The collar around his neck (Which strangely enough looked like a choker necklace when he wore a dress) ensured he couldn't go far from Eric without a small shock of pain. On Eric's end his bracelet only gave off a beeping sound. So, Ronald couldn't go anywhere without Eric, and that limited what he could do for himself. He constantly had to ask Eric for things he'd normally run and do on his own—like go into town to get something to snack on.

"Gotcha" Eric grinned. "All we need is some cream - we can go into town fer tha', maybe even visit Al and tha' old fart ya both enjoy bein' around." He reached out, pulling the boy close to him. "Yer startin' ta fill out more..." he teased.

"Shuddup…no I'm not…" Ron protested, but smiled.

"Yup, a chubby wee Dormouse~" the man chuckled, resting a hand on Ronald's side. "I have an idea..."

"Hmm?" Ron hummed, leaning over against the painted railing of the porch, "If it involves ice then it's a yes."

"Why dun we go to the beach? 'S hot an' bein' around 'ere ain' gonna do us any good... especially you two with the babies." He nodded towards Reaper, the horse leaning down to nuzzle Ronald's face; she had grown very fond of the blond, and wasted no time in showing her affections like she did with Eric.

Ron smiled and pet her, "We aren't riding her there. Not in this heat!"

"''Ell no, 'specially not with 'er bein' further along." the man said with a nod. "We can go after we make the pie... it'll be a picnic."

"Just keeping you in check. Your judgment isn't always the best when you are overheated. And I know you are overheated. _I'm_ overheated and I was just laying here pretending I'm a starfish shriveling up and dying while you were out there working up an even bigger sweat than you already had just by being alive!"

"'EY! Are ya callin' me lazy?"

"No, I'm saying you were working way too hard and before we leave you should be sure to drink water and try to cool off."

"Probably true - but I got the stable done a' last. Nice an' homey fer Reaper an' 'er foal." He sat up with a groan, pausing for a moment before reaching over to tickle Ronald in the side, stumbling away with a laugh before he could get chased.

"H-hey! No tickling when its so hot out!" Ron protested, standing up.

Eric merely smirked, strolling into the hot house, aiming for the kitchen. "How was the morning sickness earlier?"

"Worse when we are being cooked." Ron sighed, stroking Reaper's nose. "Too bad you don't have the same problem." He smirked. Eric's tests had come back negative.

"An' I am so glad I dun!" Eric laughed. "Ahhh... Shit, if ever there was a time Alan's yelled a' me more, ya name it... still pissed a' ya fer tellin' 'im."

Ron grinned, "Just shows he still cares for ya. And he's right. You are an idiot drunk."

"Oi, I am not!" Eric defended, filling up a glass at the sink before handing it to Ronald. "...Ya know, Alan still doesn' know the results... I only get 'em a couple o' days ago. Wanna help me prank 'im?" He grinned at the blond; recently, he had been trying to get the boy's old spirit back; the cocky, mischievous, flirting child that was Ronald Knox.

"You want to pretend that you are pregnant?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "What, do you get off on Alan scolding you?"

"No!" Eric's face went beet red. "I jus' wan' ta see 'is reaction - ya saw 'is face last time, ya were pissin' yerself laughin'!"

"Well, yeah. Because you got freaked out so much over one drunken night that you got yourself tested! You needed a good scolding about that and Alan-senpai is one of the best! Besides, I was laughing at your face, not his. You looked like a kitten who couldn't play with a ball of yarn, the way you looked down at him as he scolded you!"

"So would ya, if yer bein' told ya can't have sex again fer at least plus nine months!" Eric pouted. "C'mon, Ron! Have some fun with me fer a bit!"

_'_ _I want to see you smile again...'_

"You haven't had sex anyway since I came here. I'd know if you did." He pointed to his collar, "Not like I could miss you going out and picking up someone." He drank his water and looked up at Eric, "He'll be more upset with you once he finds out it was a lie."

"It's jus' a joke..." Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm doin' it anyways, I gotta get back a' 'im fer leavin' the old fart with me last week."

"You're funeral. At least you'll be surrounded by coffins already. Best choose one first." Ron smirked, setting his glass aside, "Well, if you're ready, lets head out. It's a long walk."

"Wait, lemme put on a shirt..." Eric ran upstairs for a moment.

"But it's your day off—and it's hot…" Ron muttered while he was gone, wondering why Eric would choose to wear more than he had to. Hell, if Ronald had the choice, he'd be walking around stark naked.

Eric came back down a moment later, sporting a wide laughing grin. Two things were noticeable - the man was sporting a grey work shirt covered in sweat stains, and his stomach had a sudden slight bulge to it. "Convincin'?" he said, moving his shirt to show a white tank top underneath, tucked into his pants to hold a small pillow in place.

"That better not be my pillow you are getting your gross Scottish man-sweat all over!" He said, poking the bulge, "And your bigger than me—did you forget he sees you at work?"

"Actually, we haven' really seen a lot o' each other fer a while... 'E's been confined ta paperwork an' Spears moved 'is fuckin' desk to the other end o' the office an' all I've been havin' 'is fieldwork on account o' lookin' after ya. So... I'd say it's been a month or so..." he sounded almost mournful. He removed the pillow, going back to the bedroom to exchange the pillow with the smaller one on the bed to make a smaller bump. "There! Now I look like ya!" he said, walking back out.

Ron nodded, "Fine…lets get going." Somehow, he found himself bothered by the tone in Eric's voice. It really shouldn't have, he knew all too well that Eric had been in love with the brunet. That they had almost gotten together before Eric made one too many mistakes. But still. It bothered him nonetheless to hear that longing in the man's voice.

Eric shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, guiding him out with a kiss to the cheek. "If ya play along like a good kitten, I'll give ya a bigger piece o' pie later... Maybe walk 'round nude..." he flashed him a grin.

"Right, like seeing your naked arse will convince me to help you lie. Pie is more promising, though." He smirked.

"With extra whipped cream." Eric grinned.

"That's more like it!" He lifted his skirts as they stepped down off the porch. Having learned his lesson to do so on steps after having tripped the first time he had to wear a dress. Eric had had quite a laugh over it.

"Tha's m' Ronnie!" Eric laughed, even more at the sight of Ronald being extra careful on the stairs. They led Reaper with them into town, people left and right giving them a glance or two (mostly an odd look at Eric), though most ignoring the pair in favor of shopping. Stopping at the old funeral shop, Eric cleared his throat. "Oi! Alan! Get yer rear out here! I know ya have work off t'day! Stop bangin' the old fart an' come say hi ta me!"

"Too hot to bang…" Undertaker giggled from a dark corner of the room, fanning himself with a pink lace hand fan. His normal layers of black were stripped away, leaving him in just his pants, boots, and a white button-down shirt, open half-way down his pale chest. "Really, you seem to think that's all we do. My little flower isn't all that interested in it. It's more a rare treat."

"Oh shut up, you. They don't need to know how often we do that!" Alan said, shuffling into the front room, dressed similarly. His shirt open and showing the vine-like lines under his skin. He was usually so properly dressed, but the heat convinced him to be a little more slack in his appearance.

"Bullshit!" Eric snickered to Ronald, adding in a low whisper only the blond could hear. "Remember, stick with it, kiddo." He waited until the door was open before flushing red, feigning embarrassment before 'hiding' behind Ronald.

"What's wrong with you?" Alan asked, sitting down and taking Undertaker's fan when it was offered to him.

"Senpai's pregnant and doesn't want you kicking his arse for it." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

Eric gave a sheepish grin to Alan, mentally cheering at Ronald for his cooperation. "Uhhh... hi?"

Alan stared at him a long moment, "Serves you right for sleeping around like a drunken street-walker. Honestly, Eric. You need to be more responsible!"

"Oi! I am responsible - I haven' aborted this thin' have I?" Eric huffed, coming out from behind Ronald to march inside the shop. Reaper snorted, drinking from a water trough set outside the store, almost shaking her head at the man. Undertaker took one look at Eric before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"That's not the point! It's one thing for Ronnie to be pregnant! He'd been poisoned and used by a demon! You on the other hand brought it on yourself! Going out drinking every night? Sleeping around? You used to not do that! Well, you always drank…but the point is, you have gone off the deep end after I left you. I just want to see you move on, and you can't! Not like this!" He got up and walked over to Eric, "You can hardly take care of yourself—How will you take care of a—" he froze, his hand pressed against Eric's 'pregnant' stomach, his look of disappointment twisting into annoyance before he looked up at Eric, "…You're an ass." He let out a rare curse.

The sign to the shop fell to the ground outside, startling the horse as loud laughter of the local Undertaker echoed off the walls. The elder lay slumped against a coffin, wheezing, a trickle of drool falling from his mouth. Eric glanced down at Alan, his body shaking with pent up laughter, though his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Ronald?" Alan rounded on the younger reaper.

"Don't look at me! He promised me a larger slice of pie with extra cream if I played along!" Ronald said, putting his hands up, "And I really want pie."

"Leave Ronnie outta this, Al... 'S was m' idea" Eric said, still wearing the same, half smile.

"Why? For what reason?"

"Told you he wouldn't be amused." Ronald sighed and walked out to calm Reaper.

Eric merely shrugged. "Thought it'd be funny."

"How is that funny! I hope to Rhea you never do have a child because it'd probably won't survive your sense of humor!" Alan snapped.

Eric's smile suddenly dropped off his face, replaced with a look of anger. "Excuse me, but I'd be a damn good parent if I ever had the chance!" he snapped.

"You don't show it!" Alan snapped back.

"Oh dear…" Undertaker stood up and swept over to them, pulling Alan back, "I believe the heat has gotten to your minds. We best stop before either of you say something you'll regret."

"Enough has been said..." Eric's voice was cold, yet almost flat, his expression angry but also hurt. Turning on his heel, he moved to exit the shop. "It was jus' ta make Ron smile again."

"Eric…Eric, come back! I'm sorry…"

Eric paused for a moment, his hand on the door handle. His head dipped and his shoulders slumped, a loud shudder exhaling from his chest.

"It just wasn't a funny joke and I took it the wrong way…I didn't mean what I said—Your taking care of Ronnie the way you do…that proves you could be a good father if you ever found yourself in that position."

"No, yer righ'... I'd be a shit parent, even if I ever had the chance... I ain' good with kids..." Eric all but murmured, his eyes trained outside on the blond petting the horse.

"I must agree with Alan." Undertaker stated, "You may be stubborn, but you have been there for the boy when no one else was. You still are. As far as I know the only friends he has in the world right now is the three of us, and of us three, it's you who stays by his side no matter what—and I doubt that silly collar and bracelet has much to do with that. You are also the only one trying to make him smile again. That speaks volumes, Slingby." He pat the reaper on the shoulder.

Eric merely nodded, still watching the boy outside.

Alan watched Eric, biting his lip, "…Eric…are you alright?" he asked. The look on Eric's face…he'd seen it before a long time ago. It was the look Eric used to give him.

Eric took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "...I'm fine. It's nothin'..."

"…Are things…going okay between you two?" Alan pressed, "I know he's not been the same Ronald Knox everyone had known before this whole mess…everyone can see it, even if they don't acknowledge him unless they are harassing him for what happened…"

"Thin's are... Okay-ish. Knox is still sufferin' from depression... 'e doesn' show it but it's there... An' then there's the baby. Court's debatin' on it's life - they dun like the idea of a hybrid runnin' around, but I've been arguin' ta give it a chance... Ron needs another chance..." He rested his hand on the doorframe, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Been workin' extra shifts.. Fuckers dun give enough compensation fer me ta support both o' us, so I gotta make do with more hours..."

"That explains why he seemed so torn when I asked him if he was excited for the baby…" Alan muttered, looking over at Ron, "…He's probably afraid to get attached to it because the courts may take it from him…"

"And then he'd feel even more alone, whether or not he's grown attached or not. But he will—no matter what. You can't carry something inside you for nine months and expect to keep emotions out of it." Undertaker nodded, scratching his cheek with a long black nail.

"I know..." Eric murmured. "I've been tryin' ta fight, but it's a pain in the ass when they keep comin' back with new excuses... I need ta keep on goin', fer Ronnie's sake. So long as 'e needs me, until 'e's ready to move on, I'm 'ere... 'S what m' purpose is."

Undertaker moved up directly behind Eric and leaned down to whisper in his ear, his long thing fingers hooking under Eric's chin to tilt his head up, "Have you fallen in love with him, Slingby?" he asked the very question he knew Alan was thinking but was too polite to voice.

Eric said nothing, pulling away from the old mortician to open the door. "Ron an' I are headin' ta the beach in a bit... Feel free ta join if ya wish."

"Which beach? Surely not the one in the reaper Realm." Alan pointed out, not wanting to see Ronald have to deal with such harassment when he was just trying to cool off.

"One by m' house..." Eric said. "Not far off, in case Reaper goes into labor..." He exited the store, moving towards the boy and his horse.

Undertaker watched him go. "...He's bothered inside..."

Alan nodded, "Lets go with them. It'll be cooler at the beach, and I'm suddenly worried for Eric…"

"Oh?"

"I know that look…And I don't want to see him hurt himself again… Not long ago curing my Thorns was his 'purpose', and look how far he went. Ron's still hurt from what the demon Sebastian had done to him—and the boy's quite oblivious when it comes to others liking him. They could both be set up for pain…"

Undertaker merely nodded in agreement, his face grim and set. "Eric has let loneliness eat away at his heart for too long... He's becoming consumed by it. I doubt more heartbreak will do him any good, or little Ronald."

Alan nodded, a tug of guilt in his heart, "…I didn't help that at all…"

"My dear, it is not your fault!"

"I know…I know, but I didn't help. I broke his heart back then…and then I was the first to move on. He's still lingering in that loneliness…I thought…that he'd move on by now…really move on. One night stands don't count, and I hate seeing him like this."

"As do we all... He needs to get his life back in order. Couple more of these drunken mishaps and he may really end up pregnant...or worse. We don't need another falling into the hands of a demon like poor Ronnie. Then there stands that other issue... I fear what another heartbreak would do to both of them... If Slingby really is in love with Knox..."

Alan shook his head, "Ronald may have been poisoned and manipulated into loving Sebastian…but the love he felt had been close enough to the real thing. His heartbreak of learning the truth…plus the baby on the way…I fear its all too soon for Ronald, should Eric confess." He watched the two interact outside. The smile Eric had on his face as he ruffled Ronald's hair. "…They'd be good for each other…as long as they don't go too fast for Ron, and Eric doesn't go off and do the extreme like he had done with me…and you know he could, too. If Sebastian is still out to get Ron or the baby, he could do something stupid to try saving them…"

"Yes... Slingby always has been the selfless kind, even as a boy..." the elder mused. "We can only hope that with time he learns to love again... provided Ronald feels the same."

Alan nodded, "I want to see them happy…"

"As do I, my dear... As do I..."

Outside, Eric sat on the steps, being affectionately nuzzled by a very happy Reaper.

"Eric…can we get the pie first? I'm hungry…" Ron complained, slumping over in a very un-lady-like fashion.

"Yeah, we'll get the pie done... Unless ya want ice cream first." he smirked, pausing as the door opened.

"With watermelon." Ron requested, "I don't care—it's lunch time and I haven't eaten since breakfast! …You make good eggs…"

"Alrigh', so long as dun wan' pickles with it this time!" Eric laughed, jumping as long black fingernail stroked his cheek. "AHH SCYTHE!"

"Ronald, you may want to sit up, fix your skirt and close your legs—I can see your underpants." Alan stated as he closed the door and locked it. A bag over his shoulder.

"So? I'm a guy." Ron shrugged.

"But we are in the mortal realm and people here will think you are a young woman. You should act like it."

"Indeed, little one~ Lest someone see your privates, no we can't have that!" the Undertaker giggled, taking amusement in poking an irritated Eric's cheeks. Reaper whinnied, trotting over to Alan, sniffing him curiously.

"Reaper, don't tell me you've forgotten about me already! You should know me, girl." Alan smiled, petting her, "Though it has been a while."

Ron groaned and sat up, "too much cloth in a dress…"

"She's expectin' a foal soon," Eric said with a smile, moving away from his elder to approach the horse and brunet.

Reaper nuzzled Alan's cheek, though she also butted him with her head, as if to say, ' _where in the world have you been_?'

Ronald watched as Eric walked over to Alan, and he pushed himself up, his gaze lingering before he turned back towards the door, "…I'll be back…bathroom."

Eric paused for a moment, watching him with a slight frown.

Ron ducked inside the shop when Undertaker opened the door for him, and headed to the bathroom, locking the door and leaning over the sink, splashing water into his face after removing his glasses. With a sigh he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why he'd grown upset—again. All Eric had done was walk closer to Alan…

There was a knock on the door. "Ron? Ya in there?"

"One moment! Hard ta piss with holding this skirt up!" he lied.

"Can we talk?"

"…Now?" Ron asked, drying his face with a towel and backing up to lean against the wall, turning his face away from having to see his form in a dress, the slight baby bump making itself known.

"Yes. Please."

"Can't it wait until I'm done?"

"... Alrigh'. I'm waitin' 'ere though."

"Afraid I'll run? Come on, you know I couldn't if I wanted too."

"No, but so I can stay close" was the answer he got.

"…You're weird…" Ron muttered, closing his eyes a moment before moving to use the toilet and then wash his hands. He then opened the door and stepped out, glancing up at Eric who had indeed waited right there.

"C'mere" Eric said, drawing him into a hug. Lifting him into his arms as had been doing for the past couple of months, holding him like one would a child upon their hip, he peered into Ronald's eyes. "Wha's botherin' ya?"

"…Nothing…I just had to use the toilet. It's a normal thing to need to do. Even on ungodly hot summer days."

"Nice try," Eric growled, though he did so lightly. "But I know tha's bull. C'mon, Ronnie. Wha's eatin' ya? Ya know I ain' gonna let up..." He moved his body back and forth, rocking the boy in his arms.

"Don'—stop that!" Ronald pushed Eric away, "Stop treating me like a kid!" he said right before realizing he'd been picked up and he'd just pushed himself out of his arms. He was unable to catch himself as he stumbled to the floor, landing on his rear. "—oof!"

"Ron!" Eric knelt down, placing a hand on the blond's back. "Are ya alrigh'? Is the baby okay? D' anythin' hurt?" He found himself firing off a loud of questions, worry overtaking him.

"…I'm fine. Wasn't that hard of a fall…" Ron looked away.

"...'M sorry. I dun mean ta treat ya like a kid. I jus' wanna make ya happy... Make ya feel safe... secure... I wanna show you tha' I care."

Ron looked down, "I know you do…"

"So wha's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ron snapped, fighting the tears that would give him away, "Nothing's wrong!"

"Liar!" Eric narrowed his eyes. "I know somethin's botherin' ya, Ron. I can see it in yer eyes."

"I'm fine, Eric! I'm fine being alone…"

A low exhale. "So tha's it..." Arms encircled the pregnant Reaper, gently drawing him close once again, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back and up his arm.

"Stop…I'm not a replacement, Eric…I'm just the idiot you got stuck with…" Ronald rubbed his eyes before tears could pool up.

"Wha'?" Eric pulled back slightly for a second. "The 'ell are ya talkin' about?"

Ronald fell silent, hugging his knees to his chest.

Eric looked at him. "I ain' replacin' anybody... Alan an' I... Never happened ta begin with. Tha's long passed - 'e's not the one I want..."

"You still love him, though. I'm not blind. I see how you look at him and hear how you talk about him—even though he's moved on. Then you go treating me like a kid and—!" he stopped, cutting himself off.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "...So tha's wha' this is about..." It was the second time he said it, but the first of which where the pieces had finally come together.

"…I'm not a kid…" Ronald whispered.

"I know yer not..." Eric held him close again. "But ya are still a boy... a teen. Young... ya should be happy. I wanna make ya happy, Ronald... I wanna... I want ta be there fer ya."

"Why? Because I'm broken? Because I'm carrying a baby? A distraction from what you can't have?"

"Because I love ya!" He blurted it out before he could think, his face paling the moment he said it. _'Shit_...'

Ronald blinked, turning to look at Eric, "…You…you _what_ me?"

Eric bit his lip, nodding slowly, casting his eyes to the side. "I dun... I can't... Ever since I lost Alan... M' heart was bleedin'... But ya were there ta heal me. When ya left... I felt like I had nothin'...same pain as before...same emptiness... I missed ya, missed ya so much... I didn' realize how much I needed ya... Til now..."

Ron's mouth hung open a moment, "But…but no one can love me…" he whispered a moment later, remembering Sebastian's words to him.

"Not true." Eric snapped. "Dun ya dare believe wha' tha' demon says... Tha's shit an' ya know...I know it." He gently tilted the blond's head up, softly kissing him on the nose. Lips would be too quick and abrupt at the moment. "I love ya...The real question is how the fuck can someone love a big brute like me?" He grinned.

Ronald looked up into Eric's eyes, searching them before reaching up to cup his cheek, "…It's not so hard as you might think…"

Eric chuckled, turning his head to kiss the soft palm. "Ya'd be surprised - I spent years tryin' ta find someone... Never got anywhere with any..."

"I fall too easy…and always for the kind of guy who is the worst for me…I always…I always think that he's different than the others—I thought Sebastian was…but he wasn't…he was the same as the one before him…I don't know if I can trust my heart anymore…and now…its telling me to trust you…Eric—I…I don't want to be hurt anymore…"

"Ssshhh... It's alrigh'... I know how ya feel. We dun have ta, if ya dun wanna - I'm not gonna force ya into anythin' tha' would hurt ya. If ya want... we'll take it slow... I wanna heal ya, Ron... I dun wanna jus' be another one night stand anymore. I want someone ta love... to be with."

"…Don't…want to be alone…" he wasn't sure if he was finishing Eric's thoughts, or voicing his own. Maybe even both. But Ronald tilted his head up and met Eric's gaze in the dim, sweltering little room of the shop, "…I don't even know when I fell for you, Senpai…"

"Same fer me... I jus' did. I fell in love with the wee Dormouse..." He glanced down, gently resting a palm on the small baby bump. "Yer beautiful, sweet love..."

"Even…even though I am carrying h- _his_ child? What if I keep it? What if I can't?"

"Shhhh... No matter wha' happens, it's yer baby - our baby. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen ta ya 'r 'im... little mousie needs his mama." He leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the bump. "Dun worry, little one... I'm gonna protect ya an' yer mama..."

Ronald blushed a deep shade of red, "…But…the courts…They are still debating on what to do with my baby… My opinion counts for nothing, I know…If…if you start getting attached then…then what's stopping me from doing the same?"

"The fact tha' I'm fightin' fer ya... an' the baby... should be reason enough ta not give up hope." He kept his head upon Ronald's belly, holding him in a comforting embrace.

"Eric…" Ron closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the gentle touches and running his fingers over his belly next to Eric's cheek.

"Sweetheart," Eric murmured, peppering kisses upon the bump, then Ronald's fingers, showering him with as much love as he could muster. "So... Still up ta get some pie, love?"

Ronald nodded, a small, but genuine smile curling his lips. For the first time since his relationship with Sebastian had turned sour; his smile finally reached his eyes setting a slight sparkle to them in the dim light.

Eric chuckled, moving to stand, lifting Ronald in his arms once again - though this time, holding him as one would a bride. "Ta get some cream we go!" He dashed out of the store, finding the others waiting.

"H-hey! I can still walk you know!" Ronald protested, his cheeks still burning bright.

"But I wanna carry ya!" Eric grinned, nuzzling the boy affectionately, disregarding the fact that they were now in front of Alan and the Undertaker.

"It's too hot for that! You'll kill me with the added body heat!" he protested further.

"Awwwwww..." Eric faux pouted, but set the boy down nonetheless, ruffling his hair with a smile.

The younger blond blushed and ducked his head, but didn't pull away, "Come on, you promised pie."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know - keep yer panties on," he leaned over to press a kiss to the blond's temple. "Are ya two comin' 'r not?"

Alan nodded, "The beach is a good idea."

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

After a quick trip to the general store, then back home to make the pie Eric had promised his charge, the four Reapers soon found themselves standing on a hillside overlooking a semi-private beach, blue waters crashing against the sandy shore.

Ron looked up at Eric, "I don't have to swim in this dress, do I?" he asked, eager to cool off.

Eric shook his head. "Nah, ya can take if off 'ere. Ain' no one around, this place is practically hidden ta the general public - only cause humans are stupid enough ta believe tha' mermaid drag 'em off 'ere."

"Good! Come on!" he grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him down the hill and into the hot sand, his shoes sinking into the soft ground.

Eric chuckled, keeping a steady pace behind the pregnant blond. "Careful, love! Dun trip on me!"

"I won't trip!" Ron slowed down when they reached a spot that looked good to set up at, far enough from the water where their lunch wouldn't get wet, but close enough for a quick trip into the water.

"Ya say tha' now, an' next thin' ya know, yer face first into the ground with a mouthful of sand." Eric snickered, his shirt spotted with patches of sweat, including his stomach where the pillow had gotten soaked. It was hard to take him seriously.

Ronald shook his head and grabbed the basket containing their food Eric had been carrying, setting it down on the soft sand and sitting next to it to strip off his shoes and skirts, leaving himself in his boxer shorts.

Alan and Undertaker finally caught up, "Stripping down already?"

"It's too hot to not too!"

Eric chuckled again, pulling off his own shirts and pants, the pillow case falling down onto the towel below. Wandering over to Ronald, he held him gently , standing slightly behind him, hand lowering to caress the baby bump. "Cutie." he purred, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple, "M' cuddly chubby wee Dormouse~!"

"…Why do you call me that?" Ron asked, relaxing in his arms a bit.

"Because I love ya, an' yer m' sweet Dormouse, with little mousie on the way." Eric answered.

"But I'm not a mouse!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not a rabbit but Eric had always called me his little bunny. It's just something he does." Alan said, setting up the picnic as Undertaker provided shade with a large pink umbrella he had brought with him.

"Mousie" Eric hummed, going around to Ronald front, kneeling to resume his act of peppering kisses along the the blond's belly.

"E-Eric-senpai!" Ronald gasped, blushing as he pushed the man's head up. Alan and Undertaker was right there next to them.

Undertaker giggled, perched on the top of the umbrella. "My, my~"

Eric merely rested his cheek on the bump again, holding Ronald at the waist.

Alan frowned, worried Eric was getting too attached, "Eric, sit up. The poor kid's face is turning into a tomato with you down there. Here." he held out a sandwich, "I made you your favorite."

"Comin'!" Eric practically bounced off Ronald, grabbing the sandwich before taking a bite out of it.

Alan smiled at Ronald, "I didn't know if you would want your usual you usually had at work, so I packed some things so you could make your own since you were busy trying to sneak into the key lime.

"I'll take anything at this point." Ron smiled, "I'll worry about custom sandwiches once I get to the second helping."

Alan nodded and grabbed a pre-made sandwich, handing it to him. He then tossed one to Undertaker and took one out for himself before pouring each of them a glass of water.

Eric chewed his food, plopping on his rear next to Ronald, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "'Ey, Ronnie, wan' some sea food?" he asked with a evil grin.

"Only if it involves you diving down into the water to spear us some food."

Eric grinned even more, opening his mouth to Ronald. "See, food?"

"What did I just say!" Ron turned away, a chuckle in his voice, "And people say I'm the kid…"

Eric swallowed, pulling Ronald onto his lap. "Oh, I'm the kid, am I?" he started tickling him.

"St-Stop! No t-t-tickling!" The younger laughed, wiggling in attempt to get away, but not to drop his sandwich.

Eric merely grinned, laying the blond in his lap, one hand kneading his shoulders. "Admit, mousie - the lion caught ya!"

"A lion, are ya?" Ron grinned, taking the opportunity to steal Eric's last bite of sandwich.

"Yeah, I- OI!" he poked the blond's check with a pout. "M' food! See wha' this little guy does? I'm gonna wake up one mornin' ta 'im eatin' our bedsheets!"

Ron snickered and managed to wiggle away, licking his fingers.

Eric growled playfully, scrambling up to chase the blond across the beach. "Come back 'ere!"

Alan blinked, watching the two as he leaned over against his lover's arm, "Just how close have they gotten over these past months?"

Undertaker chuckled. "Who knows, my dear? A lot of things have happened since little Ronnie's escape."

Alan sighed, "…I just hope…that neither of them gets hurt…whatever this is…"

His lover merely nodded, smiling gently at him.

Alan smiled back and pushed himself up to kiss him, "In any case I hope Ron can stay by Eric's side…He needs someone there for him."

"As we need each other" Undertaker smiled wider, pressing his lips against his lover's. "In any case, look how they are already - a baby on the way. They are lucky, in a sense..."

"…A baby that may be taken away…" Alan frowned, "I've been keeping an ear trained on the courts. They really don't want the child to live."

The elder glanced over at the pair for a moment. "... I will add in my own two cents if that is the case."

"Please." Alan watched the two as Eric caught Ronald and swung him around, losing balance and falling back into the shoreline with a splash, "I can already see Eric getting attached to the baby…I haven't seen such from Ron yet, but I see him less. When he comes to the office they make him stay in a small empty room near Eric's office, and the door stays closed."

"Indeed... but give it time and little Knox will love that baby to pieces." the Undertaker smiled.

Eric leaned in, stroking Ronald's face. The youthful blond smiled down at the older, waves cooling them off as they crashed over them. Then, slowly, Eric's face drew to Ronald's, until there lips were just brushing against one another, Ron's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed their lips together a bit more firmly.

Eric purred, deepening the kiss, his arms drawing up and around the boy, holding him close. It set a fire alight in the man's heart, a rumble of passion echoing from his chest his throat.

Ronald let out a small moan as the kiss ended, his eyes opening to look at Eric once more. "Eric…"

"Ron..." Their foreheads touched.

Ronald reconnected the kiss, showing more passion this time as he slid his hands up along Eric's sides.

Eric moaned softly, falling back against the waves, hands rubbing up and down Ronald's back. "I love ya... I love ya..." he said once they broke apart.

Ronald ran his fingers through Eric's hair, "I…I love you too, Senpai."

"Well now, isn't that cute!"

Eric jumped, swearing slightly as the Undertaker loomed over them with the biggest grin. "OI! DO YA MIND?! Ya could've given me a ruddy heart attack!"

With a squeak, Ronald sat up, straddling Eric.

The elder grinned, even as Eric shot him a glare, "Ahhh... But it was only a matter of time, my dears. I wasn't that hard to see it."

"You could..?" Ronald blushed and glanced at Eric.

"Indeed, especially with Reaper Slingby's affectionate behavior~" he laughed, moving back to where Alan sat.

"What he means is get back over here and finish lunch! Both of you!" Alan called out.

"Wha' are ya, our mother?"

"I might as well be! Now get back over here before I deny you pie privileges!"

"But—That's my pie!" Ron complained, pushing himself up and holding his shorts up so that the weight of the salt water didn't pull them down as he ran back to the picnic area.

Eric followed him, shaking drops of water from his hair. Taking his place once again beside Ronald, he glanced at his friend—no, not friend. Lover; was that what they were now?

"Got you over here, didn't it?" Alan smiled, handing Ronald another sandwich, which was snatched up eagerly by the pregnant reaper. He looked between the two, his eyes lingering on them when Ron leaned over against Eric, their shoulders touching.

Eric smiled, turning his head to give the boy an affectionate look. He reached down, slipping his hand into Ronald's, intertwining their fingers. The boy responded with giving his hand a squeeze as he ate.

Eric leaned over, nibbling faintly on the blond's neck with a smirk.

"Ahh!" Gasping, Ronald pulled away, "Eric!"

Eric laughed, reaching into the picnic basket to pull out the freshly made key lime pie.

Ron froze, eyeing the pie almost lustfully. Yes. That was what he's been craving all day! He hurried to finish his sandwich.

The Scotsman snickered, cutting an extra large slice for the younger Reaper. "'Ere ya go" he topped it with a large dollop of whipped cream, handing it to Ron.

Ron grabbed it with the eagerness of a child getting a package on Christmas, taking a fork and digging right in.

Undertaker laughed, "Sure, he'll kiss you, Slingby, but when it comes to pie, we know where his true love is at!" he joked.

Eric made a fake whining noise. "I've been replaced! Why, Ronnie, whyyy?" He flopped backwards onto the sand, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, the agony! I shan't ever love again, if not to be with m' beloved little Knox!"

"This one tastes like lime, though." Ron said, cream clinging to the corner of his mouth.

Eric pouted at him, gently reaching out to pull him down into his arms. "I've been replaced with pie..."

"To be fair Koxie is pregnant~" Undertaker teased, "It could very well be the baby talking~"

"Stop talkin' fer yer Mama!" Eric scolded the unborn child, gently resting a hand on Ronald's stomach, a smile threatening to break his facade. "Next thin' yer gonna wan' is curry on potatoes."

"With banana slices!" Ron joked.

"Ewwwwww!" Eric made a face.

"Shuddup. If I wanted it you'd make it for me and you know it!" Ron grinned.

"Spoiled..." Eric grumbled, a bit playfully, glancing back at the sea with a smile upon his face. Yes... he would, just for Ronnie. The smile faltered a bit. He would do anything for the boy, even at the cost of his life - Sebastian would _never_ touch him again.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Ronald bathed and went to the sitting room to gather his blanket and pillow for the night. He'd gotten into the habit of wearing one of Eric's shirts to bed, which left his legs bare, and his rear (For lack of wearing boxers to bed) nearly exposed when he bent over to gather his things from the basket setting in the corner of the room. He frowned, not finding his pillow. "Senpai!"

Eric was upstairs washing the remains of sand and dirt from his boxer, cursing slightly at one particular stain that stood stubborn against the soap and sponge, when he heard the boy call out. "Yes?"

"…You use my pillow, didn't you?" the reply came with an annoyed tone.

"... Yes?" He was in deep shit now.

The sound of bare feet on the wooden floorboards grew louder before the door burst open, "We are trading pillows!"

Eric stared at him for a moment, before a sly smirk made it's way onto his face. "Or... ya could use me as a pillow t'night~"

"…You'd like that too much." Ron said, turning to walk into Eric's bedroom and flopping onto the bed, grabbing the pillow.

"Careful o' the baby, sweetheart." Eric chuckled, following him into the bedroom, unbuckling his pants.

"Baby's fine…It's my pillow that's not." He hugged Eric's pillow to him, taking a moment to breathe in his...boyfriends? –scent before sitting up and looking over at Eric, watching him strip down.

Tossing his pants aside, Eric strode over to the bed, not even bothering to clad a pair of pants. Flopping down beside his lover, he sighed contently, all bare and exposed for the blond to see.

Ronald blushed lightly, hiding half his face in the pillow, "Be as sexy as you want. You are not getting your pillow back unless you get me a new one!"

Eric looked at him for a moment. "Oh really?" He reached over sneakily, running a hand up Ronald's bar thigh.

Ronald shivered and nodded, "Yes, really!"

"Are ya so sure~?" He drew his hand up over the blond's rear, kneading the soft skin. "Sweetie, I think ya need ta rethink yer ideas~" Eric drew himself up alongside the blond, resting his head on the crook of Ronald's shoulder, latching onto the nape of his neck, nibbling and sucking.

Ronald gasped, closing his eyes with a moan, "I do not! I'm not giving you the pillow!"

Giving a rather sharp nip to the spot he marked, Eric pulled away, running his hands up the blond's sides whist snuggling against his shoulder, peppering it with kisses.

"Er-ic…" The younger blond groaned, leaning back against the older, tilting his head back to rest on Eric's shoulder, his cheek brushing along Eric's ear.

A smile made its way onto Eric's face. "Ya want me... say it, Knoxie..." He reached around the blond, hands slipping up his shirt.

"That has nothing to do with pillow privileges!" Ronald blushed, setting the pillow aside and turning around to face his…lover? They were acting like it…really, now that he thought about it they had been flirting on and off for the past month when his mood wasn't in the way. Studying the man's face, his eyes following down to his strong, broad shoulders and arms. He bit his lip, running his hand along Eric's lion tattoo, shifting forward so that he was closer, but he hesitated. ' _say it_ '…it was a command Sebastian would often use. A small seed of doubt began to plant itself in his mind, and he pulled away silently.

Eric noticed the hesitation, and cursed in realization. He'd gone too far; the boy was still recovering from that damn demon's assault. What he was doing was probably sending the boy off into more anxiety. "Shhh... It's alrigh'. I ain' gonna force ya - all I wan' is fer ya ta be happy again."

Ronald lifted his eyes to Eric's, "I…I just don't want…I don't want to be treated like that again…the things he made me say…"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I didn' mean it like that..." Eric reached out, gently stroking the locks of soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to…to remember him just now, promise."

"No, I shouldn' have been so forceful." Eric shook his head.

Ronald studied the older's eyes again, "…You really love me? You're not just saying that?"

"Look into my eyes, and see if I am lying."

"I'm no good at that…I thought he wasn't lying, either…"

"Into m' soul, then... I would never ever want to hurt you, love."

Ron stayed silent a moment longer, eyes searching his face until, finally, he leaned in, reaching up with his fingers to play with the scruff on Eric's chin as he pressed their lips together once more.

Eric smiled into the kiss, tenderly drawing the other to rest against him. Stroking his back in slow, soothing motions, he hummed a soft lullaby, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Eric…" Ronald rested his head against his shoulder, slipping his arms around him, "I know…you are used to having sex a lot…I was too…but…but can we wait on that? Especially with my being pregnant…"

Eric nodded. "Of course... I ain' gonna force ya if yer not ready. An' it's probably best fer the little one..." He smiled at Ronald's stomach.

"…Thank you." Ronald gave him a squeeze and rested in his arms, "…Can I still move off the couch?"

"Wha?!" Eric gave him an incredulous look before laughing. "I'm kiddin', yer not sleepin' down their, Ronnie." He cradled him with a sigh, leaning back against the window. A noise from the stables caught his ear and he frowned.

"Good, I—" Ronald cut himself off and glanced out the window at the newly finished stables, "…Reaper?"

A desperate whine of a horse, whinnies following in suit; with haste, Eric detangled himself from Ronald, racing out of the room.

"E-Eric! You're naked!" Ronald pushed himself up, grabbing a pair of Eric's pants and hurrying after him, being mindful of his footing on the stairs as he followed him out to the stable.

Inside the stables, Reaper was heaving, pawing the ground in frustration, her ears flat against her skull. The moment Eric arrived, she bellow, rearing up against him, snarling aggressively. "Whoa!" he held up his hand slowly approaching the horse. "Easy, girl... 'S me."

Ronald slowed down and slowly stepped in, not wanting to startle Reaper. "Can I help with anything?"

"Get me some water fer her... an' a couple o' towels" Eric said, managing to get close enough to stroke her muzzle. "There, there... 'S okay, sweetheart..."

Ronald nodded, turning to get what was requested.

An hour passed, then two, Eric gently coaching the pregnant mare through labor. Finally, as the clock struck 1:30 AM, another small whinny was heard throughout the stables. Lying curled up in the hay, the new foal slowly opened its eyes, molted grey in color with a mane black as night.

Ronald smiled, helping to clean up the mess, and petting Reaper, "Good girl…I'm not looking forward to doing that myself."

Eric chuckled, cleaning off the foal as Reaper nuzzled Ronald's cheek, snorting softly. The foal glanced at the Scotsman, giving a small questioning whine. Reaper lowered her head, catching her baby's attention, licking it for comfort. "Good girl" Eric said, his arms and hands covered in blood.

"So? Is Scythe a boy or a girl?" Ronald asked.

"Boy." Eric said. "A lovely colt - 'e looks like tha' race horse tha' rode by 'ere once, though... the one tha' got put down fer goin' lame." Reaper snorted, looking somewhat guilty.

"He's still a beautiful foal." Ron smiled, soothing her.

Reaper frazzled his hair, nibbling on the adhoge.

Ronald gasped, ducking, "Not there!" he covered it with his hand.

Eric raised an eyebrow, as the foal wobbly stood up, taking his first steps towards his mother. Reaper nuzzled him, then Eric, butting against his shoulder. The man chuckled, rubbing her neck. "Get some rest, sweetie... Ya deserve it."

Ronald smiled, kissing her nose, "You did good…you both did." He looked over at Eric, "And you, it seems, need another bath."

"So it seems" Eric chuckled.

* * *

 

A couple more months past, the summer wearing on as hot and muggy, spreading a suffocating humidity over the Mortal and Reaper Realms.

It was to no surprise that by the time October was rolling around, everyone was severely glad to be freed from the heat.

Eric shuffled the papers on his desk, sighing slightly at the clock on the wall ticked away, the hands pointed at six thirty - end of his shift.

Ronald sat in his small room he was condemned to while Eric was at work. Having no choice but to sit alone in the empty room containing simply a hard wooden chair for him to sit in. He couldn't get a job, even in the mortal realm to help out financially because he had to stay near Eric to be 'watched', and he wasn't allowed to walk around the office freely. His days were long and boring, and his growing belly made the chair he was given more and more uncomfortable each day.

Nearly seven months along, and showing it. There was no way to hide his condition any longer, even in wearing the dresses he'd been given. But finally, the clock on the wall reached the end of Eric's shift—and Eric hadn't been there to tell him he had overtime. So, he figured he could safely leave the room and walk to Eric's deskto meet him so that they could go home together. With a grunt, he pushed himself up and caught his balance before walking to the door and pulling it open.

Eric had just finished stamping his last report when the door opened, a smile gracing his face as he caught sight of his lover peering at him.

"Ronnie..." he set down his pen, pushing his chair back before beckoning the blond to him. "Love, ya should've waited fer me - I worry ya fall."

"Fall where? Down the hall? My balance is fine if I take my time and don't rush." Ron smiled, stepping in and approaching the desk, "That room is so dull, and that chair hurts to sit in for so long."

"Tyke botherin' ya again?" Eric chuckled, pulling the blond gently into his lap, grunting slightly at the weight. "Yer gettin' almost too heavy fer me... M' poor Ronnie is growin' up..."

He faux shed tears, pouting.

"I'm not! It's all him-her!" he pointed at his belly, "And she's moving like crazy today, too…" he trailed off on a softer note, guiding Eric's hand to where the baby was kicking.

The pout on Eric's face vanished in place of a wide smile, feeling an array of kicks and pushes against his palm.

"'Ey, sweetie... Buggin' Mummy again t'day?" he rumbled softly, gently caressing the area, unconsciously resting his cheek against Ronald's hair.

The baby gave a slightly harder kick against Eric's hand, causing Ronald to let out a small gasp.

"Eric—before you go…" Alan walked in holding a file, pausing as he spotted Ronald. He offered a smile, "Sorry, Ron, but I'm afraid you can't take him home just yet…"

"Awwww, c'mon, Al! 'S been a long day..." Eric pouted, lightly bouncing Ronald in his arms. "I need ta feed the 'monsters' before they eat me!"

He grinned at Ronald.

"Why would we eat you? You feed us." Ronald teased back, slipping his arms around his neck.

Alan sighed, shaking his head, "You know this isn't my call. Spears needs you to go over this." He walked over and set the file down on his desk, "It should only take you a minute, and I'm sure Ronald will have no problem waiting for you by the lift."

Eric grumbled, but picked up the file. "I'll be a few minutes, Ron... Ya sure yer gonna be alrigh' on yer own though?"

"I'll be fine! What's the worst that'll happen? Someone call me a 'demon's whore' again?" Ronald stood up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "I'll be by the lifts so we can be on our way when you finish whatever's in that file.

The blond smiled and walked out of the cubical with Alan, parting ways in the hall as Alan returned to his own cubical and he continued down the hall to where the elevators and staircase was located. He sighed, leaning against the wall next to the buttons to call the elevator up to the floor they were on.

Reapers whispered to each other as they passed by, some glaring and others pointing in his direction.

"Oi, demon whore!"

Ronald flinched, folding his arms over his belly, as if to protect his child from what people were saying. He turned his head, looking at the reaper who had called out to him.

The man from a couple months back, whom had struck Ronald after the trial, stormed over, a group of fellow Reapers behind him. "You! Why are you out of your room? Where is your caretaker? I ought to report you!"

Ronald wanted to ignore the man, but he knew from earlier that week during a trip to the men's room, that that wasn't the best way to get the man off his back. With a sigh, Ronald closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Eric's off his shift. I'm waiting for him here so we can leave faster."

"Bollocks! I bet you probably snuck out to play hooky, maybe run amok with another demon! Someone as low and pathetic as you wouldn't think twice 'bout it!"

Eric had just finished reading the file, and was walking down the hall towards the lift and stairwell when he heard the commotion.

"Right, like I could get that far if I wanted to go find another demon!" Ronald snapped, "Leave me alone."

The man snarled, shoving Ronald back.

Ron gasped, stumbling back, his ankle twisting as he lost his footing in attempt to catch himself. With a cry, his body pitched back, towards the open stairwell, his hands barely catching the railing. Eyes wide, he looked up at the reapers surrounding him.

Glares and harsh whispering surrounded him, narrowed green eyes glimmering like glow bugs, as the man approached again.

"RONALD!" Eric pitched forward, racing down the hall, his papers dropping with a clatter forgotten onto the floor.

"…Don't…" Ronald whispered pleadingly as the man advanced on him.

But the man was seeing red, as he slammed his fist down upon the blond's hand holding the railing

Yelping, Ronald let go. He hadn't meant to, it was simply reflex, leaving him teetering on the very edge of the top step.

Yet as he tipped back, falling towards the steps, a large body pushed its way through the crowd, tackling Ronald into an embrace. Eric wrapped his arms around the blond, keeping one held protectively over Ronald's belly. He twisted his body, just in time to shield Ronald as he crash down the stairs with a heavy bang. He winced, feeling the concrete crush into him, his bones cracking slightly, as a loud crunch echoed through his head. In the corner of his eyes, he saw blood spurt out, and hoped dearly that it wasn't Ron's or the baby's.

Groaning, Ronald lifted his head, "Eric!" he gasped, finding himself sprawled out atop the pained Scotsman. He was sore and battered, but more worried for Eric who had taken the extent of the damage from the fall.

Eric wheezed, feeling as if his ribs were broken, coughing up a spray of blood.

"Eric!" Ron looked around, and then back up at the man who'd caused this, and the crowd. "What are you doing? Go call for the infirmary!"

The man growled. "Don't tell me what to do, whore!" he snapped, right before a familiar scythe was held in front of his face.

Alan glared at the man, "Go call for the medical staff."

The man glared at him for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking swiftly away, aiming for the infirmary.

Alan turned his glare at the others still gathered, "If you don't plan to help, then get back to work before I call Spears' attention to this!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving only Ronald and Alan with the injured Reaper. Eric lolled his head to the side, wincing as the pain fired through his body.

"Don't move." Alan said, hurrying down the steps and helping Ronald up, having him sit on the steps, "How's your back?"

"Bad..." Eric managed after a moment, wincing. "I think m' shoulder's dislocated..."

Alan nodded, "try not to move too much. The medical staff should be here soon. Ron," he turned his attention to the younger blond, "How's the baby? Are you hurt?"

Ron shook his head, his breathing heavy, "I don't think so…" his eyes lingered on Eric, "Baby's moving like crazy, though…I…I think it's good…better than feeling nothing…"

Eric yelp as his back gave a loud 'click'.

"Er-"

Ron started to get up but Alan held him down, "You just rest…let the baby calm."

"But Eric's hurt!"

Eric grit his teeth, clenching his fists until his nails were digging into the palms of his hands through his gloves. This was brutal- what had been numb before was throbbing now, and he had the feeling that something other than his ribs were fractured. Barely he began to notice the pool of blood slowly oozing out from underneath him.

"Ron, think of your baby. Stressing yourself won't help him or her." Alan stooped next to Eric, brushing his hair out of his face, "You did good…too bad you couldn't do it without injury to yourself." He chided.

"Better... me... than... 'im..." Eric coughed out, his chest heaving. It was getting harder to breathe through the pain.

"I know." He gave Eric a smile as the sounds of footsteps sounded and a medical team arrived.

Eric glanced up, his vision fading just in time to see the medical staff rushing up the stairs. The last thing he saw was Ronald's worried face.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Ronald sat by the bed in the medical ward, leaning forward, he rested his head on the side of Eric's bed, his hand holding Eric's, waiting for him to awaken.

The man's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing coming to mind being a rather aching headache and the fact that everything around him was fuzzy and blurred.

"You're awake…" Ron lifted his head.

"Ugh... m' head..." the Scotsman raised a hand to his forehead, feeling a layer of bandages. "Where am I? Wha' happened...?"

"Infirmary. You…you got hurt saving me from falling down the stairwell…"

Oh yeah - now he remembered. Sitting up abruptly, he screeched as the pain returned, crumpling into a ball.

"Eric!" Ronald sat up and pushed himself to his feet, "Are…are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Jus'...jus' in a shit load of pain..." the man hissed, rolling onto his side. "Ahhh...Fuck!"

"Don't move!" Ronald tried to hold Eric in place gently, "They gave you something to help speed the process of mending your broken bones, but it works better if you are still…"

Eric panted, jumping slightly at the touch of Ronald's hands. Relaxing slightly, he carefully edged himself forward, until he was able lean his head against Ronald's chest.

"Careful…I don't want you to get hurt more…" he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "…I've been worried…the baby is, too, I think…"

Eric smiled at him, resting comfortably in the blond's arms. "I'm sorry, love... I didnae mean ta scare ya... or little mousie." he rested a hand on Ronald's belly.

Ron bit his lip, "I can't be mad at you for it… The…the doctor said that a fall like that would have killed the baby—and permanently injure me had you not saved me."

"Are ya both alrigh'?"

Ron nodded, "for the most part. I was told I can't move around too much for a few days…my back twisted oddly and the doctor worries if I do too much I could damage my spine, but other than that I'm fine—the baby is just startled."

Eric shifted. "Lie down with me, sweetheart." he requested, making room for the blond as best he could without straining his injuries.

Ronald bit his lip, "…They still think I'm a whore…what if someone happens by and sees? They might think badly of you for being with me… I don't want them thinking that of you…"

"Ronnie..." he stared at him, straight in the eyes. "I dun care wha' they think. I love ya, tha's all tha' matters!"

"But I do care what they think of you! I—I love you, Eric…it isn't fair that my mistake starts to reflect badly onto you…"

"It ain' yer mistakes. Wha' happened back there was not yer fault, it was 'is. I couldn' bare ta think of wha' I would do if ya got hurt..." he lifted Ronald's hand to his lips with his good arm, kissing the fingers lightly.

The blond slipped into the bed next to his lover, being mindful of his enlarged belly and letting out a sigh as he relaxed, resting his head on Eric's shoulder, "…I understand people treating me like they do…whispering, calling me things, even punching me…but…why did he...push me down the stairs?"

Eric frowned, wrapping his arms the blond, kissing his temple. "'E has problems, tha' one... Always has. Bastard wen' after me when I was under watch too... tried ta shove me down the elevator shaft an' almost succeed had Alan not intervened."

The blond closed his eyes, "It isn't right…no matter what someone did…it's no excuse to push them down things…"

"Well, either way, I'm reportin' 'im... again."

"Better you than me…I'm a liar to everyone but you, Alan-senpai, the old geezer, and the doctor handling my pregnancy case…he at least seems to believe me…" Ron glanced down at his belly.

"Shhh..." Eric moved his hand, resting it upon the bump again. "It'll get better... I promise..." He tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. "I still say it's a girl!"

"There is no way to know that!" Ronald protested, but paused, "…but if it is…what would you name her?"

"...Emily." Eric said after a moment. "Wee Emily Anne..."

"…Not as bad as 'Toby'." Ron teased with a chuckle.

"Oh, hush, I never had kids before..." Eric grumbled, playfully ruffling Ronald's hair. "Oh yeah, wha' would ya name 'er then?"

"If she's a girl?" Ronald paused to think, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Annabel. I like Annabel."

"Adorable..." Eric chuckled. "Ya like tha', Annabel?"

There was a small kick against the side of Ronald's inner belly. Ronald smiled and ran his hand over the place he'd been kicked, "…And…if he's a boy..?"

"...Alexander."

"…I like that." Ronald nodded with a smile.

"Hear tha' kid? Daddy named ya." Eric chuckled, even more when he received a hard kick against his hand. "Got yer mummy's attitude~"

Ronald gave a small laugh, "…You know…we haven't gotten any baby things yet…"

"Yeah... I need ta paint the nursery too..." They had decided to use the old storage room as the nursery for the baby, moving all the old boxes and crates downstairs into another smaller - but still efficient room.

Ron nodded, "We should start working on it…I'm due in December, after all…we at least need the basic necessities for him when he comes…"

"Or she" Eric reminded, yawning.

"Either way…" Ron snuggled up with him.

Eric merely nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he began to doze off, holding tight to his lover.

* * *

 

A day and a half passed before Eric was given the go-ahead to leave the infirmary, his bones mended and body rested. It was a little after noon when he was released and the two left, walking hand-in hand.

Ronald slipped closer to Eric, "Can we look for things for the baby before heading home?"

Eric nodded, slipping his arm around Ronald's waist, fingers stroking his side. "Of course" he grinned, then winced, still a bit sore. "I need ta get a move on spoiling little Alex or Ann rotten~!"

"At least the basics…money is already tight, even after I sold what was left of my apartment to help out…"

"We'll start out with second hand stuff... I hate ta say it, but I have no idea wha' we're doin'... Died when I was thirteen, no time ta get married."

"It'd be nice for at least one of us to know what we are doing…" Ron sighed, placing a hand on his belly, "I don't even remember much of how Mum and Papa had done when my baby brother was born…of course I was still quite young and all I knew was that he wouldn't stop crying at night."

Eric laughed. "Lucky... I dun remember m' family."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't remember my past as a human… Remembering didn't stop me from making the same mistake with Sebastian that I had with the guy I was with as a human…" Ron paused, falling into a solemn silence as he remembered back, subconsciously stepping closer to his lover, "…He was abusive, too…and I never tried to get away…even as he killed me…"

Eric pulled him closer, a grim look on his face. "I heard 'bout tha'..."

Ronald nodded, "I told myself never again, but still, I let Sebastian in…I let him hurt me…and what's worse? I let him make me beg for it…to think its what I deserved…" he sighed and looked back up at his lover, "…How did you know about…my death?"

"... Because I was the one sent ta reap ya."

Ronald stopped walking, looking up at him, "You…were there? It was you? You chose to turn me into a reaper?"

Eric nodded, glancing down at him.

"…Why choose to make me a reaper?" he whispered.

"... I dunno..." the man said honestly. "I guess... I saw m'self in ya..."

"How so?" he frowned.

"...I saw a lost soul. Someone who needed a guidin' hand, but couldn' find it anywhere in that life... Who had potential but never got the chance ta use it... Someone who jus' wanted ta be loved."

"…Eric, you are incredibly cheesy sometimes." Ronald chuckled.

"Oh hush. Ya love me fer it" Eric cracked a grin. "But seriously... we're gonna need help fer this..."

Ronald nodded, "Taking care of a baby…our baby…"

"...Meanin'... I think we need ta make a phone call..."

"Who?"

"...Could try Grell..."

"…I'm sure he hates me…"

"I dun thin so... He seemed fine last I saw 'im..."

"Really? He's completely ignored me every time I happened to see him…"

"Huh... Look's like I have ta have a word with a certain redhead then..." They reached the store, the shop busy with expectant parents and grandparents, even one or two children.

Ronald's eyes darted around the shop, taking in row upon row of baby items, "…Where do we even start?"

"...I have no idea..."

"…Maybe someone here can help us? They all seem to know what they are doing…"

"EHHHH?! EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU INSULTING MY HAIR?!" a familiar voice screeched, coming from the third aisle.

Ronald blinked in surprise, "Was that—?" He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him towards the isle containing girls baby clothes.

Grell, in his normal attire minus the fact that the woman's red coat covered his shoulders, stood in the middle of the aisle, aggressively attempting to throttle a very nervous employee; William, dressed in a thick fall trench coat, stood off to the side in watch, trying to hide behind a rack of clothes.

Normally, Ronald would have butted in without a thought, but he hesitated, glancing up at Eric a moment before back at the scene.

Eric gave his hand a gentle squeeze before guiding him forward, his arm wrapped around the boy's waist. "OI! The fuck are ya doin', Sutcliff?"

William jumped slightly, though he was not acknowledged, staring at the two with a blank look on his face.

Grell glanced over his shoulder, "Teaching this rude man a lesson on how to address a lady! What else?" His eyes moved over Eric's form and lingered on how the Scotsman was holding Ronald close, and he seemed to forget his current task, dropping the sales clerk and turning, crossing his arms over his chest and putting his weight on one leg, popping his hip out to the side, "And what's all this, then?"

Eric growled slightly, his grip on Ronald tightening. "Lookin' fer baby stuff... Is it a crime fer parents ta get stuff fer their kids?"

"But it's not your kid, Eric—it's Sebas-chan's kid. Did you forget that?"

"Tha' demon has no righ' ta our son or daughter!" Eric snapped, suddenly bristling. "Dun ya dare institute tha' tha' monster is ever gonna be near the baby or Ronnie ever again!"

"He may not see it that way." Grell shrugged, "I wouldn't if I had impregnated someone. And he has more of a claim to it than you do…unless Ronnie-boy has wiggled his way into your bed."

Eric snarled. "Leave Ronnie alone... 'e has enough shit ta deal with what with everyone harassin' 'im everywhere we go." He glanced down at the blond, pecking him on the forehead, in a silent means of reassurance.

"So he has! I suspected as much."

"It's not like that!" Ronald interrupted, "If you think I'm using him for something then you're wrong!"

"Ron hasn't done anything wrong... If you're gonna be another one o' them, I won't hesitate ta slice ya ta ribbons!"

"Relax! It's not good for the baby—or so I hear." Grell shrugged, "I was curious, is all."

Eric paused for a moment, eyeing Grell suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"William's idea, actually. Not mine." Grell waved towards William, "Darling, what are you doing in the clothes rack? Silly boy, come out of there! You aren't a child!"

William froze, cursing slightly, moving out from behind the rack. "To clarify, Sutcliff, this was more your doing than it was mine!"

"Nonsense! You wanted to get the baby a gift and wanted me to help because you don't know what you are doing!"

"You?" Eric frowned slightly. "I thought ya were as pissed at Ronnie as before..."

"Not entirely. I understand the working of demon corruption, but unfortunately, I cannot do much about Knox's testament at work due to the High Council keeping an eye on everyone nowadays..." William interjected, pushing up his glasses with a finger.

Ronald shook his head, "They pushed me down the stairs—and Eric got hurt. That isn't right! The council should at least care about Eric's safety!"

"I heard - we have put in a complaint to the Elders, but its only a waiting game to see if they actually do something... What? Why are you grinning at me, Slingby?"

"Sudden image o' you tryin' ta be a parent."

"You say that as if William-darling is incapable of love! It isn't true." Grell giggled, draping off Will's side, "He's one of the biggest softies I know…once you dig down far enough, that is. He just needs to find the right man, isn't that right, darling?" Grell cooed.

"Off, Sutcliff" William growled.

"No... Though I'll laugh m' ass off the day he comes into work pregnant!"

"And I will give you overtime until the turn of the next century, Slingby!"

"Nevertheless, Will wanted to say he was sorry to Ronnie because he was doing his job and now Ronnie's in such a bad spot…" Grell grabbed up a red baby dress and held it up, "I was trying to get him to get this but he says no because he doesn't know the baby's sex. And for some reason he thinks it's wrong to put a boy in a dress. Humph! It never did me any harm!"

"I'm not gonna say anythin'..." Eric muttered, glancing down at Ronald. "Any chance ya can help us? We honestly have no idea wha' we're doin'... An' it ain' gonna be long until Alexander 'r Annabel arrive..."

"What have you gotten for the darling so far?" Grell asked, "Daipers? Bottles? Anything?"

"...Nothin'..."

"…Late start. I'd suggest a baby shower, but Ronnie's reputation right now would make that idea fail…okay sweeties, William and I will help. Daddy, come with me, we'll handle the bigger things. Mommy go with Will to get the smaller things.

Eric gave Ronald a nervous glance before letting him go, squeezing his hand before wandering off with the redhead. William felt the tension in the air thicken as an awkward silence took place. "So... How are you?"

Ron bit his lip, looking down at his stomach under his skirts, "…Fat." He looked over his shoulder as Eric was pulled towards the baby furnishings area of the store.

"You look better though..."

"…The demonic poisons are nearly out of my system…and my body was able to heal the damage he had done physically…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"That's good..." William glanced around, trying to find other means of breaking the ice. "Have you thought of any toys for the child?"

Ron shook his head, "Nothing…" he sighed, "…I'm not starting out as a very good mother…"

"I don't think so... I think every parent has issues when making decisions like this. Not everyone starts out knowledgeable..."

All of a sudden, voice sounding a lot like Eric's shouted out loud, heard throughout the whole store. "WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT? "

"Babies are expensive! What did you expect?" Grell's voice followed.

"I said we were gettin' second hand stuff!"

"But these are new and better! Doesn't that baby deserve the best? What kind of father are you?"

Ronald sighed, "…We don't have much money, either. Especially since I can't work…"

"We'll help pay - it's the least we could do to make up for all of this" William stated, heading towards the toy aisle. "Sutcliff, nothing too expensive!"

"Sir—but…but you don't have to!" Ronald insisted, following him at a slower pace, ignoring Grell's growl of irritation at having to hold himself back on a shopping trip. Ron slowed to a stop, spotting a stuffed toy lion with a green ribbon tied around it's neck. He reached out and picked it up.

"I insist... after all I need someway to cut Sutcliff's paycheck..." He paused, looking at the toy held in Ronald's hands.

"…It reminds me of Eric, a little.." Ron said, smiling to himself.

"Do you want to get that?" William asked, barely suppressing a smile of his own.

Ron nodded, "The kid should have at least one toy."

"In that case, I will get that for you" William stated.

"Really?" Ronald looked up, flashing a happy grin—something that lately had only been seen by Eric.

"Really" William managed a small smile of his own. "By the way, I meant to tell Eric this, but since I am with you, I may as well spill it - the fight has turned in favor for you and your baby."

"Really? In the courts?"

"Yes - they have decided that the child, being half Reaper, will be less of a threat than a regular demon... there is a high chance it will not need souls, almost 100% chance actually, according to some of the court-ordered DNA tests of the child."

Ronald let out a sigh of relief. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He's been worrying more and more as the pregnancy went on that he'd be forced to give up his baby.

"Who named the little one?"

"Depends on if they are a boy or a girl…I chose the girl's name…Eric chose the boy's name."

"You let Slingby name the baby?"

Ronald nodded, "I liked his suggestion for a boys name…why?"

"No, just... I'm surprised he managed to come up with a good name... Scythe forbid what he named the old goldfish at work..."

"I was surprised too…after he tried naming his horse's foal 'Toby'."

"Oh Rhea.." William pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's better than 'Captain Fins' "

Ronald laughed, "Captain Fins is kind of cute, though…for a fish."

"Until it dies two weeks later from being overfed. Though that was Sutcliff's fault." He glanced over in Grell's direction, the later of which was now accompanied by a familiar silver-haired Reaper.

Ronald grabbed a package of cloth diapers and safety pins for them, knowing that they would need it. "Who let Grell-senpai be in charge of feeding the fish?"

"He volunteered. We thought a fish would be the one thing he couldn't kill on accident - wrong decision. The whole office held a funeral for Fins." William picked up a baby blanket, a small turtle on the front.

"…Remind me not to ask him to babysit…" Ronald said, grabbing a basket to keep things in so it was easier to move around and shop.

"Said and done... And here he wanted kids." He put the blanket in the basket, glancing back at the man accompanying the redhead and Eric. "If I didn't know any better, I could swear that is the Undertaker..."

Ron looked back over his shoulder, "…It is." He commented, "Alan-senpai and Undertaker have really been the only friends I've had since the trials…"

"I have observed..." William frowned as Eric began freaking out once again. "Oh, Rhea, what now?"

Where Grell and the Undertaker stood, the silver haired man giggled, watching as Eric stormed over, red in the face. "Yeesssss~?"

"You! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Ron sighed, "I'm not sure if I want to interfere or not…"

"You got Alan PREGNANT!"

Ronald watched at the silver hair man giggled, patting Eric on the head. "…Nope. I'd rather at least get some baby shopping done…Eric's not going to be helping, now…" he sighed.

Alan jogged over from the doors, having been talking to a clerk about baby gift ideas when he was interrupted by Eric's outburst, "What are you telling him?" he gasped.

"Heheheheheheh~ Your dear brother here is accusing me of putting a seed in your belly~!" the Undertaker giggled, Eric fuming before him.

"Of course ya did! I know it!" he bellowed.

Alan sighed, "We came here to shop for _your_ baby, Eric. Though today seems the day everyone has done so…" he glanced at Grell, "Where's Ron?"

"Back there with Will" the redhead gestured, looking through a desplay of paint color tags. "You are looking a little chubby, Alan."

"I am not! You are just letting him get to your head!" he looked at his lover, "Stop telling people I'm carrying a child!"

"But dearest, it is true!" the elder only grinned wider.

"Don't listen to him, Eric." Alan said, rolling his eyes and turning to go join William and Ronald.

Eric sputtered, following his younger brother. William glanced over the pair with a frown. "Humphries, have you been to the doctor?" he asked, though the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Why would I? Nothing has happened to require me to do so." Alan shrugged, "Undertaker's been on a baby kick ever since Ronald started showing."

"I can see that... though Grell is right. You have put a bit on around the waist."

"Would everyone stop trying to make me pregnant?"

"He's had morning sickness for the past month, and he still tries to deny it~!" Undertaker laughed, saunter over with Grell.

"I have not! It's those cookies of yours you bake!"

"Which you barely have been touching, sweetness! He also craves Greek foods~!" The man said, with much delight. "I haven't cook such things in decades!"

"I'm not pregnant!" Alan snapped, then sighed, cradling his head as a headache started coming on.

"..Sounds like it to me…you can have my maternity dresses once you start getting too big for your pants." Ron offered with a teasing grin.

"Oh don't you start, too!"

"We'll take them, Knoxie! Little flower here looks adorable in them~!" Undertaker laughed. "But, since we are all together, why don't go somewhere nice tonight? Nothing too fancy, just a nice family restaurant - I'm sure Knoxie would enjoy having some company other than the smelly lion here~!"

"OI!"

Ronald laughed, "I'd like that…for things to feel like they had been before…"

Eric couldn't hide the almost sad smile from his face, as he reached out to take his lover's hand. "C'mere..."

Ronald looked up at Eric and leaned against him, "…Well, not exactly the same as it had been…"

Eric nodded, giving a gentle pat to Ronald's belly. "Better than before" he smiled, kissing the blond's hair.

"Come on, lets finish getting things for the baby first." He held up the stuffed lion to show Eric, "William said the courts are starting to sway towards letting me keep my baby."

Eric grinned at lion, and then even more at the announcement. "I told ya it'll get better, love" he chuckled, holding up a glass bottle with a seal painted on it. "Sad thing is, most of there stuff is by Funtom..."

Ronald frowned, "…As long as the owner and his butler doesn't show up while we are shopping…"

"Like now?" a cool voice interject behind them.

Ronald stiffened and jumped with a startled noise.

"It seems we all chose the wrong day to do this for Ronald…" Alan sighed.

"Indeed. Such a surprise I should see you wandering about the Mortal Realm, unarmed~" Sebastian added the last bit with a light smirk. "Lose too many souls to be welcomed back into your world, or has being around filth like this degraded you to such a level of atrocity?"

Ronald slipped behind Eric, biting his lip.

"Oh, don't you dare look so smug! This is all your fault, Sebby!" Grell growled, "You know exactly what you did to Ronnie!"

"Oh, indeed I do... Such a pitiful little mouse. Took the cheese and got caught in the trap" Sebastian smirked. "How is the little one faring?" His eyes glowed pink, as he vanished, appearing right behind Ronald, holding a knife to his throat.

"RON!" Eric whirled around, summoning his scythe.

Ronald whimpered, hugging his growing belly.

Alan summoned his scythe, pointing it at the demon's neck, "You have no right to touch him!"

"On the contrary, Reaper, I do..." The butler's other hand slipped lower, resting on the baby bump, glowing a light red. "Especially the little o-" He frowned as his hand was suddenly pushed away with much force, the baby attacked in attempt to fend him off, wanting to defend its mother.

Ronald grunted in pain from the force of the kick, "Shh, shh…it's okay, little one…" he tried to sooth the baby, "You have no right to my baby!" he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian, however, glared, a darkness overcoming him. Taking Ronald, he threw him across the store, dark feathers beginning to surround him. "So... you side with the grey... Very well, then. You shall go down with the filth that is your mother!" He took flight, morphing from the butler he was normally seen as to a giant bird-like monster.

Ronald cried out in pain, his back letting off a loud, painful crack.

Screams sounded as shoppers and workers began to flee the shop.

Eric had begun to engage in a fight with Sebastian, his scythe clashing with the demon's claws. The monster snarled, his eyes suddenly gleaming. Vanishing, it reappeared behind Alan, grabbing him and lifting him high up into the air. "If I can't hurt him like that, then you'll have to do." he hissed, his hand tracing patterns over Alan's abdomen. "Yours is still growing... perhaps a little tainting will be of some fun?" He smirked down at Eric, of whom had froze on spot as Sebastian looked to the right, smirking as a bookcase began to teeter close to Ronald. "What are you going to do, Reaper? You can only save one. So who will it be? The brunet with the baby... or the blond with the baby? Either way, one dies…and there is nothing you can do!"

"You," Undertaker's more serious tone echoed through the store, his scythe manifesting itself at Sebastian's neck, "Have made the most unfortunate mistake at laying a hand on _my_ lover, Michaelis."

Sebastian smirked. "I thought you would come..." he smirked, tossing Alan through the glass ceiling with much force. "Consider this payback for the Campania!" Eric raced towards Ronald, grabbing him and sliding across the floor as the bookcase came down, barely missing them by three inches. "Ronnie! Sweetheart, talk to me!"

"I—I can't move…" Ron gasped.

Undertaker abandoned the demon to catch Alan, holding him close.

Grell's chainsaw was roaring, but William was holding him back, wanting to keep the fight a little more in control to keep things in their favor.

"Ssshhh, shhh, it's alrigh', I'm here-"

A loud screech sounded from the roof, a large spider crawling about. Sebastian looked up, an odd crooning sound rumbling from his throat.

"Eric—the baby isn't moving, either…" Ron choked out, worried.

Eric paled, his hand flying to Ronald's belly - like the blond said, he felt nothing. "Baby? Alex?" he said, gently prodding the bump, hoping for a sign, anything to show that their child was alive.

"Why isn't she moving?" Ron whimpered.

Eric bit his lip, moving to rest his head against bump, hugging it carefully. "Please, baby... Please..."

Behind him, he heard the shouts and yells of his coworkers and friends fighting, screeches and inhumane cries flying about, but at the moment, he could care less, even when the Undertaker came and set Alan down beside them for safety.

Alan seemed to be in shock, looking down at himself—his belly. Even the demon thought he was pregnant?

Eric bit back a whimpered, trying desperately to get the baby to move. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a weak nudge against his arm. Alert, he glanced down, sighing in relief as he felt another small foot push gingerly against his cheek. "Oh, thank Rhea..."

Ronald let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. "Why…why'd he have to come back?"

"—Eric! Look out!" Grell's voice yelled out in warning as a sticky spiders web shot forward, latching onto Ronald's shoulder and yanking him upwards.

Eric snarled, grabbing onto Ronald's leg as he shot up, readying his scythe. Then he saw the cieling and his eyes widened; a least a hundred white spheres the size of beach balls, some starting to shiver. Spider eggs. "Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin'!" he snapped, moving to cut the thread in half with his scythe.

Another bit of web shot at Eric, catching his arm and yanking him away from Ronald, then more, attaching him to the wall.

"Ngh!" Eric cursed, struggling to get free. "Fuck! Ronald!"

"Eric!" Ronald found himself in the clutches of a giant spider with glowing golden eyes, webbing wrapping around his entire body. Grell, William, and Undertaker were all also trapped in the spiders web.

Sebastian flew up, landing with ease on the web, purring slightly as he nuzzled against the giant spider, of whom made a loud clicking noise. Leaving the victims entangled, the arachnid scuttled over to the nest of eggs, clicking again as about a dozen shook violently, cracks appearing in the shells. Eric paled, now fully understanding the reason behind the capture. They were food. Cursing again, he wiggled about, yanking and tugging at the threads holding him down, trying to loosen them.

Ron, his head still showing, glared at Sebastian, "Why won't you leave me alone? You never loved me; why do all this?"

"Why? Well, it is very simple, little Reaper..." he drew up alongside the blond, placing a hand on the bump that of his belly, feeling the baby fighting against him again. "It is mating season - I needed a host to carry my young; as you can see, my lover-" He gestured towards the spider. "Is incapable of producing anything but other spiders, nor is he the submissive type..." Claude growled as if to prove a point. "Any attempt of ours, ends in failure... But I, being of noble blood, need an heir that is a legitimate crow breed, not a spider unfortunately. So, I had to find other means... but this one..." He spat at the child trying to beat him away from its mother. "...Is obvious more Reaper than anything else, and of no use to me now... so..." He smiled as the sound of eggs breaking and loud shrieks arose. "You will prove me better use as food for the newborns instead."

"No!" Ronald gasped, seeing a leg of a baby spider emerge from a nearby egg.

The egg was suddenly cut in half, the spider falling to the floor, curled up around itself, legs twitching Alan landed next to the dead spider, "This is further proof you aren't the father of Ronald's baby…willing to kill the child you put in him!" he twirled his scythe around and ran at Eric, cutting him down, then doing the same for William before having to cut down another hatching baby spider.

Claude shrieked, galloping towards Alan, fangs extended with a deadly poison. Sebastian snarled, about to add his attack when a saw sliced his arm clean off, his screech louder than thunder.

Ronald was dropped, and he gasped as he fell from high above, down to the overturned shelves of children's toys.

"Ron!" Alan gasped, wanting to go help, but having to fend off Claude, slicing through one of his many legs.

Eric leapt away from the crow, managing to catch Ronald before he hit the ground, landing on his back once again. A flash of black as William moved to face off against Sebastian, who decided halfway through to switch with Claude, the spider attacking the stoic Reaper from behind as Grell worked with Alan to fend the crow off.

Undertaker, breaking free, hurried over to Eric, "Get Ron and Alan out of here. we'll handle the demons—just make sure to get them to safety." He said, "Alan may be stubborn though—but he is pregnant."

Eric nodded, shifting his hold on Ronald so he could cradle him with one arm, leaping up to pull Alan away, leaving Grell to face Sebastian alone. "Ya know where ta find me" he said to the Undertaker, wincing as he caught sight of William being mauled by the overly aggressive spider. "Spears!" More shrieks sounds, at least three quaters of the spider eggs hatching, the newborns scurrying about towards their parents.

"Get them out to safety!" Undertaker repeated, dropping down onto Claude's back, hooking his scythe around his neck.

Eric nodded, running out of the store with Alan and Ronald in his arms. Gaining distance, he jumped when a loud crash sounded, turning his head in time to see Claude managing to weakly gallop away, an unconscious William wrapped up in silk in his mouth. "Spears!" He made to go after them, before remembering the two pregnant Reapers in his charge. Pushing his worries aside, he turned and continued on, making a portal towards his house, trusting the Undertaker to handle the situation.

Alan wiggled, "Eric! I can help them—what are you doing?"

"Yer not goin' anywhere, 'specially back there!" Eric growled. "Yer only gonna put yer baby in danger!" He unlocked the door to the house, slipping inside before locking it tight, doing the same to all the locks in the house. Reaper eyed him nervously when he entered the stables, Scythe sleeping next to her obliviously; Eric gave her nod, her answer being that of a short whinny.

Heading upstairs, he made for his and Ronald's bedroom, flicking on the light before setting both the blond and brunet down upon the mattress of the unmade bed.

"But I'm…not…" Alan muttered.

Ronald was pale moaning as he, still caught in spiders silk, was laid out on the bed.

"Ya are!" Eric snapped, his temper flaring, carefully cleaning the blond of the silk, peppering Ronald's face with kisses. "Sweetie, I'll be right back with some medicine..." He ran out of the room for a moment.

Alan moved over, letting Ronald's head rest on his lap, "You look horrible—how's the baby?"

"I—don't know…it moves sometimes…a little…"

Eric came back a moment later, a bottle in his hand and two of Ronald's nightgowns slung over his arm. "'Ere, give 'im this." he handed the bottle to Alan, gently stripping his lover of his dress.

Alan nodded and coaxed Ronald into drinking a dose of the medication, glancing down as the dress was stripped off Ron's body, "Eric—What's that?" he asked, nodding to a glowing red mark on his lower side next to a large bruise spreading across the boy's back.

Eric followed his eyes for a moment, then cursed loudly. "SHIT!" He raced out of the room again, into the storage area. Why hadn't he discovered this sooner?! He should have known better - how else could the beast have found them?! He swore, rummaging about. "Where the fuck is it...?!" he hissed, cutting his arm on a sharp edge of a crate before spotting his prize; a rather old, emerald book, symbols doting the front. Grabbing it, he raced back upstairs, his heart pounding in his chest.

Alan was hugging Ronald to him, petting his hair in a rather motherly fashion. He looked up at Eric as he came back, "Ronald fell asleep…"

"Good... Cause this ain' gonna feel pleasant..." the man said, slamming the book down on the nightstand before flipping through it.

"You'll need to take him to the infirmary, too…he said he still can't move…I think he's seriously injured."

"I know... But we can't do anything until I know the others have handled the problem... I'm going to call for a doctor to come from the Realm... get 'im to teleport here. It's safer; in the meantime, I'm going to put a seal on tha' damn mark..."

"What kind of mark is it? I don't recognize it at all…"

"'S a demon's mark, one they use to track prey..." Eric growled, pausing in his reading. "Ha! 'Ere it is... Keep 'im still, this is gonna hurt quite a fair bit."

"…But it won't harm the baby?" Alan asked, looking up at Eric, "It's safe, right?"

"Yeah... It ain' gonna harm either o' them, jus' gonna hurt fer Ron because the mark is welded into his body." Eric reassured, removing his gloves and rubbing his bare hands together.

Alan nodded, holding Ronald down to the bed firmly, "Just tell me if you need me to do more."

Eric shook his head, moving to the bedside, placing his bare palm upon the mark and beginning to chant.

Ronald began to whimper as Eric chanted, his upper body beginning to fight Alan's hold.

Eric's chanting got louder and louder, as the mark changed from a bright red to a cool blue. A searing pain shot up Eric's arm, but the man ignored it as best he could, gritting his teeth and baring through it.

Ron screamed, his eyes shooting open.

"Shhh, shh, It's okay, Ronnie…it's okay." Alan soothed.

Eric chanted the last verse, and the mark glowed a bright white, throwing the man back into the wall.

"Eric, you alright?" Alan called out as he tried calming Ronald.

"Ugh... Yeah..." he groaned. Rising to his feet, he staggered over, grinning at the sight of the now white mark on Ronald's back, a similar one of his own on his arm.

"Good, Ron needs you." Alan finally got Ronald to stop screaming, laying him down on the bed again, "Ronnie…it's okay…"

"What—why..?" Ronald panted.

"Tha' bastard marked ya, it's how he found us in the store..." Eric grunted, rubbing the blond's side comfortingly.

Ron whimpered and moved to hug Eric from where he lay.

"Shhh... 'S alrigh', little one... I sealed the mark... 'E can't come after ya now, not as long as I'm still alive..." He held up his arm, showing off the mark. "This is proof - if yer ever in danger, all ya have ta do is call an' I'm there." He kissed the boy's temple, smiling when he felt the baby kick lightly against his hand. "I'm going to call a doctor from the Realm... In the meantime, get changed, Al... yer clothes are torn ta shreds."

Alan crossed his arms, "Does Ronald have anything I could borrow?"

"…I have a few suits hanging in the back of the closet…" Ron muttered.

Alan nodded and stood up, walking over to the closet and opening the door. "…I want to go make sure Undertaker, Grell, and Spears are all alright."

"No." Eric said without hesitation, picking up the phone. "I ain' lettin' ya go out there again. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Eric. You know I can fight—and my lover is back there."

"Tha' ain' the point!" Eric finished the phone call in haste, before turning to the brunet. "Fer fuck sakes, yer pregnant! Ya go back there, yer baby's in danger, not jus' ya! An' Undertaker told me 'imself ta bring ya ta safety."

Alan fell silent and looked away, "…You don't understand…I _can't_ be pregnant, Eric…"

Eric rubbed his temples with an irritated sigh. "Alan... the evidence is there. Wha' more do ya need ta convince ya? Yer pukin', yer moody, ya have cravin's - I've seen it a' work, now tha' I think abou' it; an', yer gettin' chubby!"

"No, I mean I can't be! I'm sick, Eric. You know that as much as anyone. I'm sick and if I'm pregnant…If I have a child, my child _will_ have Thorns, too."

"There's no guarantee o' tha', ya know tha' Al! Thorns ain' hereditry, ya got 'em from an accident on a mission!" He walked over, placing his hands on the brunet's shoulders. "Alan... ya can' keep denyin' wha's true... Wha' are ya gonna do five months from now when yer stomach's the size of a pumpkin an' ya can barely fit into yer trousers!"

Alan looked up at him, eyes swimming in tears, "I can't give a child Thorns…they are growing inside me, Eric…all they have to do is touch the baby and infect it while its in me… Can you imagine? A baby having an attack…"

"Alan, stop it." Eric said, rather firmly. "Tha' won't happen, ya know it's impossible. The Thorns aim fer their host's heart, not their unborn children. It doesn't care about the baby - and in any case, the baby is restin' in a womb - they can't break through tha' or it'd kill the baby an' ya instantly." He knew he wasn't making matters anymore reassuring for the brunet, but it was a general fact.

"I can't risk it!" Alan shouted, "I can't handle losing another one!"

Eric froze, his grip on Alan's shoulder tightening a smidge. "Wha'?!"

Alan looked away and took a deep breath, "…I was pregnant before, Eric…with…with your child…back when you were collecting souls…I was going to tell you—but then we found out what you were doing and…" he trailed off, biting his lip, "But I miscarried…during one of my attacks, the baby was lost…"

Eric's world seemed to freeze, time stopping all around him, his mind numbing over. He was originally going to be a father? When he was with Alan? Alan never-

"You never told me..." he said, his voice oddly cold, hardened. "All this damn time..."

"How could I? With everything that had been happening at the time…how could I? And then you broke your promise—again…and then I found out the baby had died… It had been easier to pretend it hadn't happened!"

"IT DOESN' MATTER!" Eric bellowed, his expression one of pure rage and fury. "I HAD A RIGH' TA KNOW! A FUCKIN' RIGH'! ALL THIS DAMN TIME, I KEEP THINKIN' I NEVER HAD A DAMN CHANCE, WHEN YA WERE HIDIN' THIS BEHIND M' BACK!"

Alan took a step back, his eyes wide, "Eric—I…"

But Eric snarled. "Dun... Dun even try ta make an excuse Alan! I can see how it is now- I fuckin' risk m' life, m' reputation, everything fer ya! An' wha' is it fer? Nothin'! FUCKIN' NOTHIN'! EVERYTHIN' I DID WAS FER A WASTE! I try m' damn hardest fer ya, an' because yer so fuckin' concerned fer yer own damn morals, I become nothin' ta ya! An' dun even bother ta excuse tha' - ye've told me at least a hundred times now! Know wha', I get it - because I do one thin', I ain' good enough fer ya! So you look fer better, meanwhile I'm stuck ta suffer fer somethin' tha' went ta waste! An' now, I find out I could have had a chance! But ya think it's 'better' ta pretend 'we never existed'. Ya know wha' Al? Yer selfish, a selfish ungrateful prick!"

"It's not like that!" Alan pleaded, "I never pretended we were never together—Eric, I loved you, and you know that! We were going to leave together! Remember? Start our own life away from the reaper realm—until you had to go try getting that 'last soul' after you said you wouldn't! You caused me to leave you, Eric."

"Oh, yeah, I fuckin' remember!" Eric snapped. "I also fuckin' remember ya decidin' ta leave because ya were too high strung ta deal with me! I broke yer damn promise - so wha'?! I did it because I cared, I did because I loved you, with all m' heart! But none o' tha' matters now! Ya choose ta leave, because ya felt I couldn' be trusted... jus' like ya felt I couldn' be trusted ta know the truth. Never did it occur ta ya how much pain ya've caused me - it's you I can't trust anymore. Scythe, I dunno wha' I ever saw in ya." He turned on his heel, marching over to the bed; sitting on the edge, he smiled slightly at Ronald, though his eyes bore much pain, sorrow and anger. "Sorry ya have ta witness this, love..." he murmured, pecking the boy on the cheek before rising again, heading for the door.

"I was protecting you! I know I broke your heart when I left you—think of how much more you would have been hurt if I told you I had been pregnant but our baby died? I was trying to…Uhg, forget it!" Alan turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door shut.

Ronald took a shaky breath, looking down at his pregnant belly.

Eric snarled, storming out after him.

"Er-ic..?" Ronald reached out, but his lover disappeared, leaving him alone… Eric had almost been a father…an actual father…what if suddenly, his baby wasn't enough for Eric? What if Eric started to reject him and the baby a demon had put in him? Ron whimpered at the thought and pulled his pillow over his head.

Downstairs, Alan was at the door, unlocking it and tugging it open.

Eric barely glanced at him as he stormed past to the kitchen. "Ass. I hope ya drown in yer disease out there!"

"Shut up!" Alan snapped, slamming the door shut behind him and disappearing into the early evening.

"Good riddance!" Eric shot back, as loud as he could, pulling out a couple of vegetables from the fridge, half waiting for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Roughly fifteen minutes after Alan had stormed out, the doctor arrived, looking over Ronald's condition. His news, however, was not so good once he finished. Ronald's spine had been fractured in a few places, and with his pregnancy, it put him at high risk of further injury that would paralyze him from the waist down. So, He had portaled back to the infirmary and retrieved a wheelchair for Ronald to use, and taught Eric how to help Ron in and out of the chair in the safest way possible. He didn't want Ronald attempting it on his own while with child. He finished his visit with an overall check up on the baby's health, and leaving once he was satisfied the child was perfectly fine, if not startled by what his or her mother's body had been through.

Ronald sat in his chair in silence, looking out the sitting room window.

Eric walked over, just as the clock chimed ten at night, a tray containing a bowl of stew in his hands. Setting down on the sill, he knelt before the blond, leaning forward to embrace his belly, resting his head against it. It had started to pour freezing rain, the latter of which showed a rise to early winter. Eric had a fire going in the hearth by the window, the whole house warm and cozy.

Yet, something was not right - Ronald was oddly silent, and Alan had not returned since he left. Eric knew from various past experiences that Alan had a horrible sense of direction in the countryside, and had more than once gotten lost when he went to visit Eric - when he used to, that is. But at the moment, Eric was too put off to even care an ounce about the brunet - right now, all he cared about was making sure Ronald was alright.

Ronald didn't say anything, continuing to look out the window as the rain hit it, distorting the little light that shown outside, catching it in the small drops of water running down the pane.

"Wha's wrong, sweetie?" Eric voiced after a moment, moving up to press a kiss to the blond's lips.

"…You were…almost a father before…" Ron said, his voice a low whisper.

Eric frowned, tilting the boy's head to look at him. "... Listen ta me. I had no idea about tha' nor will it change anythin'. As far as I'm concerned, I have no relation towards Alan - especially after tha'. All tha' matters ta me now, is us - ya an' mousie." He gave a fond smile to the blond, before starting to tease the unborn baby.

"But…no matter what you are the baby's adoptive father…It's not the same…"

"It doesn' matter... It's still m' baby, an' I love ya. Nothin' is ever gonna change tha'."

"But what if you could have a baby—one that's yours like you almost had?" He finally turned from the window, looking down at Eric with wet eyes.

"I jus' said it didn' I? No matter wha' happens... I'll always be little Alex 'r Anna's Daddy... nothin' is ever gonna change tha', jus' like how nothin' is gonna change how much ya mean ta me, Ronnie." He kissed the bump, nuzzling it contently.

"…You used to say the same kind of things to Alan…didn't you?"

"...No... Because I never had ta...It dun matter. 'E's a righ' ass an' an eejit - I jus'... I didnae see it until now... How 'e treats me, like I'm some kind o' stupid eejit... How little 'e cared... Wha' I went through fer 'im... All fer nothin'. An' wha' shows, he ain' even sorry - everythin' is alrigh' fer 'im so long as 'e's got it good, never mind if someone else suffers... I was a fool to love a fool, Ronnie. 'S all there is to-" He broke off as something slid off his cheek, blinking a small tear spot appeared on Ronald's nightdress.

Ronald swallowed and cupped Eric's face, again saying nothing as he looked into his eyes. They may be hurt…but Eric still had feelings for the brunet. It was obvious.

Eric turned his head, kissing Ronald's palm. "I love ya..." He yawned. "C'mon, let's get ya fed an' ta bed - I made beef stew fer ya."

Ron nodded and let Eric wheel him over to the table where a bowel sat waiting for him. He wasn't feeling all that hungry, but he knew Eric wouldn't let him not eat.

Lightning flashed outside the windows, moments later followed by a roll of thunder in the distance.

Eric sat with him, stroking his hair, making sure he ate through the bowl before taking it back to the kitchen.

Ronald sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the thunder drawing closer.

Eric came back, wheeling him to the stairs before lifting him carefully into his arms, carrying him to bed. He pecked the blond's cheek, murmuring soft words of comfort to him.

The younger blond looked up at Eric, "Are you coming to bed with me?"

Eric nodded, slipping off his shirt, climbing in next to the boy and wrapping his arms carefully around him.

Ron smiled, snuggling up into him and closing his eyes.

Eric chuckled, cradling him against his chest until he was certain the blond had fallen asleep. He tried to rest himself, but something was nipping at the corner of his mind; an old worry for a certain brunet. He brushed it off, trying to ignore it, his distaste against the man trying to win over the nagging worry and concern welling in his heart. "Oh, fuck it..." he growled in irritation, carefully detangling himself from Ronald, pecking the blond gently on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, Ronnie..." Swiftly moving out of the room, he headed downstairs, grabbing his coat as he went out the door, leaving his bracelet on the empty hook. "Fuck it if my fickle heart still cares."

Alan was shivering, hunched over at the base of a large tree in a feeble attempt at escaping the weather. The rain soaking his shredded suit. He was lost—again. He should have known better than to leave like he had alone. He had the worst sense of direction outside of London. But he'd just been so upset! He hadn't meant to let Eric find out…He had wanted to protect him from that painful truth…from the pain of knowing he had a child who never made it… He hadn't expected Eric to react the way he had, though…so angry. Alan had never seen Eric so upset before—at him, that was.

Freezing rain water hid his tears as it ran down his face, a rough cough ripping from his chest, making his throat feel raw.

Eric cursed, tripping over a tree root for the second time in a row. He'd looked all over the house, the yard, even by the pond, but had yet to find any sign of Alan. The brunet couldn't have wandered far; pregnant Reapers couldn't teleport on their own, and Alan was completely lost with directions whenever he was out of the capital city. Which left one other option; the woods overlooking the back of his home. Stumbling through the pitch black forest, eyes glowing a yellow green in the dark, he held a lantern over his head, trying to peer through the pouring rain. "ALAN!" he shouted over the roar of thunder. "ALAN!"

Alan lifted his head, had he heard his name? He strained to hear anything over the wind and rain, and finally he heard it.

"—LAN! ALAN!"

The brunet, upset as he was, was no idiot. And he responded, "ERIC?"

Eric paused, hearing the voice call out from a couple feet away. Turning, he ran to the left, lightning lighting up the area momentarily to reveal someone huddled at the base of a large redwood. "ALAN?!"

Alan turned, looking at Eric, catching a glimpse of him, "Eric…" he stood up on shaky legs, stumbling over towards him.

Eric moved forward, managing to awkwardly catch the man as he fell against him.

Alan clung to him, shivering, "I…I got lost…I didn't think you'd come looking…"

Eric said nothing at first. "... Blame m' fickle heart tha' I still care fer wha'ever reason.."

"…I'm sorry…" Alan leaned his head against Eric's shoulder, "I thought not telling you would save you from more pain…"

"Hurts more ta be lied ta... an' then thrown away..." the blond murmured, pain lacing his voice.

"I never lied to you! I just…hadn't gotten the chance to tell you yet before I miscarried…"

"Ya lied by not tellin' me afterwards... Ya told me nothin' had happened between us, tha' I had no reason ta be with ya..." he looked away. "Hurts more ta be deceived... makes me wonder now wha' I was ever worth..."

"The baby was already gone…there was no reason to…Eric…I told you why I left you, having a baby with you wouldn't have changed that. I wish it could have been different—it hurt me, too. I loved you. I loved you more than you realize…"

"I tried ta kill m'self." Eric interjected, staring down at the forest floor.

"…What?" Alan snapped his gaze up to Eric's face.

"After ya left, I fell ta pieces. I'd lost the one thin' in m' life tha' gave me reason - everything, the hatred towards me, the pressure, the pain... it was too much. Nothin' matter anymore... think o' it like this, how ya feel if I had threw ya away the momen' I learned ya had the Thorns? Because ya weren't 'the reaper ya used ta be'? Tha's how I felt... It got too much one night and..." He tilted his head to the side, lifting his hair to reveal a deep scar on his neck, jagged and indenting the skin a bit. "I tried everythin', pills, drinkin', injury... But this was the final point - I tried ta behead m'self with m' own dirtied scythe..."

Alan reached up and ran his fingers along the scar, feeling the sting of guilt as the rain soaked them further, "…What brought you back?"

"...Ronald. 'E found me tha' nigh', drunk as all 'ell, but sober enough ta win me over. I'm not made o' pure stone... as much as people believe. M' heart breaks an' beats jus' as much as any other, but no one seemed ta see it. Only Ron; 'e told me, ' _I'd miss Senpai the most if 'e died... I'd died with 'im_.' I dunno wha' it was... but I think... I had reason again ta live after tha'. Still, doctor put me in hospital fer a month an' diagnosed me with severe depression, put me on meds fer it... still takin' 'em. Bu' Ronald didn' remember…the damn drinks washed all his memories o' that night away an' I was alone again… Then 'e fell ta that beast…I didn' know 'e had bu I started drinkin' again…"

Alan pulled away, nodding, "…I'm sorry…"

Eric shivered, glancing back towards the house. "'S best we head back... Ron's probably worried an' yer freezin'..." He shed his coat, torso bare to the icy weather as he draped it over Alan's shiverin' form.

Alan nodded, walking back through the trees with the Scotsman.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ronald had awoken to an empty bed, and after calling out for Eric without a response, he maneuvered his way out of the bed and into his chair, wheeling himself carefully down to the main floor, almost losing himself a few times on the stairs. It didn't take him long to spot the bracelet hanging on the hook by the door.

Eric had left him? To do what? Go after Alan, maybe?

Feeling doubt slip back in, Ronald threw open the door and wheeled out, working through the mud to the stables. Reaper and Scythe usually helped calm him when he was upset, which happened more often with his mood swings.

Eric came back with Alan, and after a quick call to the doctor for a late house call, he began running a hot bath for the brunet. On the way back, they had stumbled across a small sodden kitten, of which Eric had taken pity and brought inside with him. Said animal was now drying off on the bathroom counter, purring up a storm. Eric smiled, thinking of giving the cat to Ronald as a gift - it would be better company than being alone in the small room at work. Stripping Alan of his soaked clothes, he helped him into the bath.

Alan slipped into the bath with a sigh, "…I could have done this myself…you don't have to take care of me, Eric…"

Eric ignored him, beginning to help wash him. "'S in m' nature ta take o' others... I guess..." he mumbled.

"…And what would Ronald say about this? He's your lover now…not me."

With a sigh, Eric put down the sponge, standing with a grunt. His back, though healing, was still tender, and all the fighting and moving about he'd done that day had made him sore and tired. Moving to the medicine cabinet, he opened it before pulling out a bottle of pills- his medication. Taking two into the palm of his hand, he moved to swallow them.

Alan turned away, sinking down in the water until it reached his chin, "…I never wanted to hurt you that badly, Eric…"

"Jus'... Never mind. Wha's done is done, an' nothin' can change it... Jus' gotta thrive." He swallowed the pills dry, grimacing at the bad taste in his mouth. "Ugh... I hate pills..."

Alan winced and looked down. "…Ronald's good for you… maybe he can help you not need them anymore…"

"Dunno..." Eric shook his head with a sigh. "Been on 'em fer too long... Doc says I'll be lucky if I dun need 'em in a couple o' years... If I dun take 'em, I'm lost in darkness. Became too damn dependent on 'em... Besides, so long as I can help Ronnie come out of his darkness, 's all tha' matters ta me. Couldn' handle m' sweetheart fallin' into the same hole I have..."

"Does he know?" Alan asked.

"No... I dun wanna tell 'im. 'E has enough ta worry about. Besides, I've been doin' fine on m' own." Eric glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing shadows under his eyes and hollowed cheeks upon a pale face.

"Funny…I thought the same thing when I chose to not tell you about the miscarriage." Alan commented, "You aren't doing fine, Eric. Let Ronald take care of you sometimes."

Hearing the subject being brought up again, Eric tensed, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the counter. Then, he went limp, body slackening in defeat, head lowered in a tired fashion.

"We didn't work out…because we didn't trust each other enough…don't make that mistake again…not with Ronnie." Alan added before falling silent.

Eric said nothing, just closed his eyes.

"…You should go back to him…I'll be fine. I'll stay here, warm up, and then settle down on the couch…"

"No... Ya take the bed with Ronnie. Doctor will murder me otherwise an' so will yer lover... Doc already gave me shit fer puttin' Ron on the couch fer the first few months o' his pregnancy..."

Walking towards the door, Eric opened it with a creak. "Doctor should be here soon ta look over ya... There's also some food fer ya downstairs too... An' make sure she doesn' drown." He gestured towards the kitten, playing happily with a spare empty pill container.

Leaving the brunet alone, Eric traveled back down the hall towards the bedroom, pushing open the door. "Ron?"

The room was lit with the small lamp on the night stand on Ronald's side of the bed, which lay empty. His wheelchair missing from where it had been sitting nearby.

Eric paled, darting into the room, looking about; nothing. Racing out, he began searching the halls and extra rooms on the upper hall. Again, nothing. An awful feeling of dread arose in the depths of Eric's chest. It spread like poison, dripping into his blood and veins; he felt cold, his skin clammy, his heart pounding in terror and panic against his ribs. Moving to work the doorknob of another room, he found that he couldn't even grasp it, his hands shaking too much. Why was he shaking? He couldn't think, couldn't breathe - why? What was happening to him? He slammed against the wall, chest hacking and struggling to work his lungs, alarm bells going off in his head. All he knew was that Ronald was gone, and he couldn't find him anywhere...

Alan slipped out of the bath, changing into one of Ronald's pajamas and walking out in time to see Eric slam into the wall, "Eric!" he hurried forward, "Eric—what's wrong?"

Eric shivered, his eyes terrified and wide when he looked at Alan, not even recognizing him. His skin was whiter than a ghost, cold and clammy to the touch, drenched in a cold sweat. He stuttered, unable to form a complete coherent sentence in his panicked state. "Ronald... gone... Can't find..."

Alan stooped down next to him, brushing his hair out of his face, "Eric…he can't be far…he has that court-issued collar, right? He can't go far without you knowing."

"I took m' bracelet o-off..." he gasped out, feeling his chest tighten. He had to calm, relax and stop to think...

"…Where did you put it?" Alan asked, feeling the situation was getting a little more serious. What if Sebastian had showed up?

"C-Coat... h-han-ger..." Eric coughed, his hand flying to his heart, face turning a shade of red.

"I'll be right back." Alan stood up and ran down to the coat rack, finding the bracelet hanging there untouched. He grabbed it and ran back up to Eric, "He can't be far…it's still here, and it hasn't been activated…he's still within range."

Eric merely coughed, trying to ease himself back into breathing.

"Eric—it's okay. I'll help you find him…" Alan slipped the bracelet around Eric's wrist again, "—I know I hurt you, Eric…but you can trust me when I say I'll help find him."

"Jus'... lemme... b-breathe..."

Alan nodded and kissed Eric's temple, "I'll look over the rest of the house for him. Join in when you have calmed down a little." He stood up and started to head to the kitchen first, pausing a few feet away, "Eric…We may not be lovers anymore…but I do still love you…" he looked back over his shoulder, "Undertaker's right when he calls you my brother…and I hope you can forgive me one day…" he then hurried down the stairs.

Eric slowly let his heart calm, his nerves relaxing as his breathing returned, easing him out after a couple of minutes. Staggering to his feet, he stumbled down the stares, ready to continue his search for Ronald.

Alan finished searching the main floor and found Eric again, "…You don't think…he went outside, do you?"

"'S possible..." Eric groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Damnit..."

"…Come on." Alan grabbed two umbrellas from by the door and handed one to Eric, "Is there any places he likes to go? Like, when he's upset? Or feeling down? He's been through a lot today, maybe seeing Sebastian again was too much for him…"

"...The stables..." Eric half murmured in realization, taking off like a bullet into the rains, forgetting the umbrella. Pushing open the doors, he felt his heart leap at the sight of a familiar figure curled up in the hay with his horses. "RONALD!"

Ronald blinked, moaning in discomfort as he pushed himself up to look at Eric, blinking sleepily as he had dozed off. Straw was caught in his blond hair and he rubbed his eyes, "…Eric..?"

Rushing forward, Eric collapsed beside his lover, Reaper sniffing his hair as he scooped the blond into a careful but loving hug.

Ron leaned into him, "…You were gone…" he muttered in his sleepy tone.

"I know... 'M sorry love. I had to go out an' save Alan from freezin' ta death... But I'm back now, sweetheart..." he peppered the blond's face with kisses. "You scared the daylights outta me... Why did you leave the room? Is everythin' alrigh'?"

"…Was lonely…and upset…I think it was a mood swing…" Ron hugged Eric, "I started thinking you wanted Alan back again…so I came out here to be with Reaper and Scythe…I guess I fell asleep…I'm sorry I worried you…" he paused, "I had a strange dream, though…"

Eric tilted the boy's head up, giving him a deep and passionate yet gentle kiss, letting him know that he was very much loved and wanted, and the only thing desired by Eric's heart. "Wha' did ya dream about?" he rumbled softly, pulling away with a comforting smile after a moment.

"…The babies…" Ron muttered, "Ours…and Alan's…that they disappeared…and no one but I remembered them…"

Eric frowned, gently rubbing the boy's back.

Ron hugged his belly, "…It was so….surreal and frightening…"

Eric hushed the mother. "Shhh... I'm here... It was jus' a dream, love..." He gently lifted Ronald back into his chair, wheeling him to the front of the barn after patting Reaper and Scythe on the necks. "Good girl..." he murmured, the mare whinny in response. "Sleep well."

"….I hate this chair…makes the stairs hard to get down…" Rom muttered.

Alan was waiting on the porch, a look of relief on his face when he saw Eric returning with Ronald, though he frowned at the chair Ronald was in. Had the boy been that injured?

"Fractured spine…" Eric said, answering his unspoken question as he wheeled them inside, now both soaked. "Sorry, love, forgot an umbrella..."

Ron shook his head and shivered, "I got wet going out there because I forgot to grab an umbrella, too…of course it would have been useless with me needing my hands to wheel myself out there…I'm sorry." He offered up a smile.

Alan grabbed two towels and walked over to them, handing each of them one, "I could run another hot bath for the two of you…and yes you, Eric. This is your second time tonight getting soaked like that." He said before sneezing into his hand.

"Annnd ya need tha' doctor... 'E should be here any minute-"

"I'm here now, Mister Slingby. I'm beginning to think you need a live-in doctor." The doctor joked, standing in the still open door, closing his umbrella and shaking it out before stepping inside.

"Rhea! Dun do tha'!" Eric yelled, having nearly jumped out of his skin. "Give Ronnie a wee once over too, jus' ta make sure 'e's fine." He pecked the blond on the head.

"I would have knocked, but your door was open wide." The man grinned, "And I agree with Mister Humphries, please go warm and dry yourselves. While I look over him, and then I'll check over the both of you as well before I take my leave—again."

Eric nodded, heading upstairs to run Ronald and him a hot bath. The doctor took Alan aside into the sitting room to examine him, leaving Ronald alone by the door. Ron sighed and closed the door, waiting for Eric to get him again.

Eric came down after a few minutes, lifting Ronald from the chair and carrying him up to the bath. After settling into the hot water, Eric began trailing kisses all over his lover's collarbone.

The younger let off a soft moan. He loved it when Eric kissed him there. He smiled and leaned back to look at Eric, reaching up to run a wet hand through his hair, "…You look tired…"

"I am... Listen... Ronnie... I-I need ta tell ya somethin' I should've done from the start... an' it ain' abou' Alan, not really..."

Ron nodded, "You can tell me."

Eric took a deep breath before tilting his head, revealing once again the old scar.

It went all the way around the back of his neck.

Ron's eyes widened, "Eric—what…is that a scythe scar? What happened?" he asked, worry in his voice. It was obvious he didn't remember the night he had saved Eric.

Eric nodded before beginning to recount the same tale he had told to Alan just an hour or so earlier.

Ronald stayed silent throughout the story, and when it was over, he pulled himself up to kiss the scar, "…I don't remember doing that…I… But I'm glad I did…" he whispered against the mark.

Eric nodded, gently holding his lover close. "Doctor diagnosed me with depression... Been like tha' ever since. I take medication for it an' it helps but... I still got lonely and lost a' times."

"You have me…well, now you do…and soon you'll have our baby, too…you aren't alone…"

"I know..." Eric smiled at him. "Ronald... Ya saved m' life... 'S more than I can ask fer..."

Ronald moved from his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips, "And I'll save you again and again if needed…"

"I know ya will..." Eric drew him into a heated kiss, gently molding his lips against Ronald's.

The boy's lips twitched into a smile as they kissed, "Promise me one thing, though…no more disappearing on me when I'm sleeping."

"An' no more wanderin' off on me?" Eric grinned in returned.

"No more wandering off." He promised.

"Same fer me" Eric smiled, cradling the blond to his chest.

Ronald snuggled his lover a few more moments before the water started getting colder and he sighed, "Should get out and dressed again…"

Eric nodded, lifting him out of the tub before helping him dress in a fresh nightgown, changing himself into a pair of pajama pants.

Ronald yawned, "we should go to bed soon…it's gotten really late…do we have to get looked at by the doctor…again?"

"Yes" Eric chuckled, carrying the blond back downstairs to where the doctor was busy examining Alan, the brunet lying flat on his back upon the living room floor.

"…You really should have come in to get looked at sooner, Mister Humphries…" The doctor was saying with a sigh, "Especially with your health, and your past…you can't just ignore a pregnancy."

"I told ya!" Eric interjected, setting Ronald into his wheelchair.

"Ah, good, just in time. I just finished with Mister Humphries…Mister Knox, you're next, seeing as you are also heavy with child…"

Ron sighed, holding Eric's hand, "I only got a little wet, is all."

Eric wheeled him over, letting the doctor examine him before attempting to sneak away into the kitchen.

"Don't think you are getting out of this, Mister Slingby. You may not be pregnant, but you were out in the rain. I saw it. And I'd rather not have to come out here a third time tonight." He said, making note of Ronald's temperature.

"Damn it..." Eric grumbled, shuffling back to the living room and plunking his rear into a chair. "How ya feelin', Al?"

Alan stayed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, "…Horrible…worried…hoping Undertaker and the others are okay…"

Eric nodded, worry welling in his gut as well. "Hope Spears is alrigh'... 'e was carried off by tha' spider, an' I didn' see anyone go after 'im..."

"…Mating season." Ronald spat suddenly, "…That's all I was to him…a tool on the side for mating season because his real lover couldn't give him a real heir…"

"An' then decided ta use us as food fer his fuckin' offspring..." Eric growled. "Shit, I really hope they're okay... Crows are really nasty fer taking off with prey an' eatin' them, slowly an' painfully, an' spiders either wrap 'em in silk, like they did, or-"

"Please!" Alan interrupted, sitting up, "Don't finish that…"

"'S fine, can't even remember the other thin' they do ta victims, other than taintin' and eatin'" Eric sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"…I wish you had let me stay and fight…it would be better than hoping my lover was alright…" Alan muttered, "…I'm going to bed…wake me if you hear anything from the others."

Eric nodded, frowning when the phone rang. "Give me a momen'..." he said, rising and moving to the kitchen, picking up the receiver on the wall. "It's midnigh', ya eejit!"

"Well, excuse me for checking in on you!" a feminine voice huffed.

"Grell?"

"Of course it is! Unnie and I wanted to make sure you got to safety with Ronnie, Alan, and Will!"

"Yeah, we got back fine... Alan finally knows 'e's pregnant, an' Ronnie's spine is fractured, but the babies are fine... Are ya alrigh'- wait... whaddya mean, 'Will'?"

"…Will left with you…didn't he?" Grell's voice responded after a pause.

"No! I thought ya went after 'im when the spider carried 'im off-"

"…Wait…that spider demon has him?"

"Yes!" Eric had a very bad feeling about this.

"…We'll be right over." Grell said before the line went dead.

Grell...? Grell!" Eric groaned as the sound of the line cutting off met his ears. "Dammit..." Cursing, he hung up the phone, moving back to the living room.

"Who was tha—ow!" Ronald gasped as the doctor gave him a shot when he was distracted with Eric's return to the room, "Warn me next time!"

"You're fine, mister Knox. Now, Mister Slingby…you're next."

"Grell. 'E an' Undertaker are comin' 'ere... Will's still in the hands o' the spider..." Eric said, grimacing as he stood before the doctor to be examined.

"William-senpai is missing?" Ronald asked, eyes wide.

Eric nodded, wincing as the doctor poked and prodded him. "'Ey, watch it!"

The doctor only chuckled, "Just doing my job."

"We're never getting back to sleep…" Ronald complained.

"Don't say that, Knox. You need your rest and don't make me give you doctors orders to stay here at home. Even if your boss is missing."

"I'll put ya ta bed with Alan, then I'll talk with the others. Both o' ya need yer rest, especially with the babies on the way. An' I ain' lettin' Al join in because then 'e will wanna go figh' an' the Undertaker will murder me if 'e gets hurt again."

"You need rest too!" Ron and Alan both said together.

"I'll come join ya after I discuss thin's with Grell and Undertaker, alrigh'? But ya need yer rest more than me - think o' yer little ones!"

"I'll go to bed when you do." Ronald said, wheeling himself closer to Eric, taking his hand, "Just to make sure you don't stay up too long."

"I'll be making sure Undertaker gets his rest as well…Grell too. They have been fighting all day…they can send out a search party for Spears."

Eric nodded, as the doctor finished up, waiting for his analysis just as a knock on the door sounded.

"I'll get it." Ron said, wheeling himself over to the door and opening it to let the two long-haired reapers in.

"Ronnie! What happened to you?!" Grell gasped.

"I'm broken."

"Nice ta see ya got back okay... Can I move now?"

The doctor nodded and stood to leave, "You are perfectly fine…just tired." He looked at Undertaker and Grell, "Before I go should I tend to you two? As I understand it, you have been fighting demons. I should make sure you haven't been infected at least."

"That would a appreciated - we had a fun time destroying spider eggs though~" Undertaker grinned before glancing at his lover. "Hello, my flower~"

"…Honey," Alan stood up and walked over, hugging Undertaker, "…I'm pregnant…"

Undertaker's grin widened, as he wrapped his arm, around the brunet, cascading him with love.

"Sure, _now_ he admits it." Grell sighed, sitting down with the Doctor to get checked out.

Undertaker merely pecked the brunet on the forehead, gently stroking the tiny bump containing their child.

Alan was blushing, "…Which means you're in trouble." He added teasingly.

"Oh no... Whatever shall I do~?" The elder giggled. "How shall thou punish me so, dearest?"

"Couch. And no, couch does not mean coffin."

Undertaker's smile fell to a pout. Eric snickered, grinning all too happily at the exchange, playing with Ronald's hair.

Ronald leaned into the touch, looking at Grell and Undertaker, "…What happened after we left?"

"Oh, the usual. We plucked a few crow feathers, squashed a few spider eggs…and spiders…"

"Is _he_ still alive?"

"…I think so…"

"Shit..." Eric cursed.

"We were outnumbered, and the baby spiders became more dangerous to us, we were forced to turn our attention to them. And then Sebby disappeared on us." Grell apologized.

"...I have a hunch as ta where 'e went..." Eric paled slightly. "Shit, William... You-" He glanced pointedly at the Undertaker. "Ya should know this better than me...Spiders do three things ta victims, yes? Either wrap 'em in silk an' eat 'em, taint 'em into becoming a spider or... fuck, I dunno the last one!"

"Lay eggs." The silver reaper shrugged, "But he's mated to the crow so I doubt that's a problem. Michaelis is the one needing a child of his own kind…" Undertaker scooped Alan up into his arms and sat down with him on his lap, "As much as I'd hate to say it…Ronald proved capable of carrying a demon child to term. He'd be smarter to try it again with him in his true form than trying a new victim."

"I know... 'S why I sealed the mark 'e left on Little Mouse" Eric growled. "An' replaced it with one o' m' own."

"We'll help you keep your eye out for him." Undertaker nodded.

Eric nodded, yawning tiredly. "So... what are we gonna do 'bout Spears?"

"Easy. We go out looking for him! William-darling and demon's don't mix." Grell said with a shrug, "I placed a call to dispatch; they set up a search party that we can join once we rest up."

"Good...Now, not ta be rude, but we need sleep... an' I'm about ta face plant on Ronnie..."

"Take me with you. I want to go back to sleep." Ronald said, looking up at Eric.

"Of course... Alan?" Eric glanced at the brunet, lifting Ronald into his arms. "Sorry I dun exactly have a guest room... I dun really get visitors tha' often."

"I'll sleep down here with Undertaker." Alan said, slipping his arms around his lover.

Eric nodded, carrying his own lover upstairs. Entering the bedroom, he crossed over to the bed, slipping Ronald under the covers against the wall, climbing in next to him with a sigh. "'S been a hell o' a day..."

Ron nodded, rolling over to curl up into Eric, "I hate shopping." He joked, sleepily.

"We all do... 'Specially if it's with Grell" Eric chuckled, gently rubbing his lover's stomach. "How's little mousie?"

"Moving around…closer to normal." He smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Jus' two more months..." Eric smiled, leaning down to press his lips to the bump. "Mummy an' Daddy can't wait to meet you, little one..."

A small foot kicked up against where Eric kissed.

"We love ya very much, baby... I love ya both so much... 'Specially yer gorgeous mummy. Sweet mouse with the most golden hair an' sparklin' eyes... kind heart an' flirty, but devoted. Couldn't ask fer a better lover an' mother... yer lucky sweetie, ta have such a great mum." He smiled, gently tickling the tiny foot before it disappeared, kissing the spot again.

Ron blushed, "Your beard tickles…"

Eric smirked, rubbing his scruff over the blond's belly, fingers tickling as his sides. "Tickle monster, am I?"

Ron laughed, wiggling, "St-top!"

Eric laughed along with him, wrapping the blond into a hug. "Get some sleep, sweetie, ya need it" he smiled, cuddling the boy as he closed his eyes.

The younger had no protests, closing his eyes and contently drifting off to sleep with his lover.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

William groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open to find the world around him dark and blurry. Wincing and feeling his head throbbing, he moved to rest a hand upon his temple, only to find his arms and legs immobile. Blinking, he looked to his left, squinting through the haze to make out the outline of a chain wrapped around his wrist.

Dammit it all - where the hell was he?

He could hear voices muttering, the sound of something sharp being dragged along the edge of a stone, amongst high pitched squeaks and chirps. Something brushed against his face, and his eyes widened as long, fuzzy legs draped themselves over his shoulder.

"Shit..." he hissed, his attempts to wiggle free thwarted by a sharp pain at the side of his neck, opposite to the creature now poking curiously at his collarbone.

"Awake?" A smooth silky voice asked, a tall man stepping into the room, golden eyes glowing, "Good."

William's head snapped up, green eyes narrowed in hostility against the imposing man. "Demon..." he growled, "I should have figured..."

"Do you realize how long it took my lover and I to lay all those eggs? And your little group killed nearly all of our children." He leaned in close, glaring at the reaper, "Mating season doesn't come around often for us. You wasted so much of our time."

William snorted. "It is not my problem if your kind is thick enough to lay eggs in such a public area, let alone somewhere where they can be killed."

"Sharp tongue. Too bad it won't help you here."

"Where am I?" he tried to move again, groaning as his body throbbed in pain. "What have you done to me?"

"Bit you." He smirked, "Nothing personal."

William paled, his heart almost stopping in his chest. Slowly, his eyes glancing to the side, feeling the pain of a black, bruising bite mark upon his neck. "You... you..." He shook, rage filling him as the chains rattled.

"Again, nothing personal. We just find that we need Sebastian's child in that young reaper after all. You are simply leverage."

William grit his teeth. "You," he hissed. "are not to lay a finger on Ronald or his child!"

"It's not your choice. You will help me get him here for my dear crow."

"And how do you manage to accomplish that?" the Reaper asked dryly. "There is no way in hell I would ever cooperate with the likes of you - I'd die first."

"In a matter of time, you'll be a spider demon yourself." He smirked, "I'll be your master, being the demon to turn you. Your free will is mine."

"Tough. You'll have to kill me first before I obey you." William spat. "A reaper's will is strong, far stronger than an average human's!"

"Not really." He smirked, "Once upon a time I myself used to be a reaper." He touched his glasses, "I spent hundreds of years as a slave to the demon who turned me."

"Wait..." William paused, staring at the spider. "What?"

"How many demons have you seen with glasses, reaper?" he shrugged.

"I...I..." William found himself lost for words.

"See? Don't think you are safe." The spider pulled away and walked towards the door, "I'll be back to speed up the taint later."

"Wait!" William called out. "Who were you...?"

Claude paused, looking back, "My Reaper name?"

"Yes..."

"…Spears. Robert Spears."

William paled, his blood running cold. "But... T-That can't be-!" It had to be a coincidence, it must have.

"I assure you it can be. But don't worry, little reaper. That man died a long time ago."

"...My name is Spears..." William shuddered, voicing more to himself than to the demon.

Claude froze, turning back to study the reaper. "You…" he walked over to William, looking down at him, "…Impossible. You look nothing like him…"

"Wait... Get off!" William wriggling in his bounds, glaring at the man. "What the blazes do you mean?"

Claude reached down, grabbing William's jaw, tilting his head from side-to-side. "Nothing…nothing about you looks like him…it's all…me…"

"Wha'?!" William's eyes widened, struggling against the spider. "Whaddya mean? Ansher meh!"

"Who was your mother?"

"What the hell?!"

"Answer me!" The demon demanded forcefully.

"Why should I? Why is it any of your business?!" the Reaper snapped. "I shall answer to no demon!"

"He was six months pregnant when I was turned…"

"What in the name of Rhea do you keep going on about?!" By this point, William was frustrated and tired enough to be spitting in the other man's face.

"You can't have my name unless you are that child! Who's your mother?" he demanded forcefully.

William growled, though he winced when his head was slammed back against the wall.

"Was your mother Levon Kinosian?"

"What?" William shot him a disbelieving look. "My mother died when I was a child! I grew up in the orphanage since the day I was born!"

Claude seemed to pale, and he backed up, "…William…did he live long enough to name you 'William'?"

"First off, considering I would be reborn from a HUMAN, my mother would be a 'she'! Secondly-" He hesitated, cursing at himself; in his anger he almost revealed his name.

Claude only looked at him, a serious look on his face, a pained look. "And who told you that?"

"The orphanage, who else?!"

"And…you don't think that born reaper children can lose their parents? How much sense does it make that you are a reborn yet have been in that orphanage since the day of your birth? _Stillborns_ don't become reapers! They go straight to Heaven to become angels!"

"No, I... Of they can... But I was human!" William insisted. He was... right? Somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him otherwise. All the strange looks the orphanage staff would give him, never fully answering any questions he had about his heritage. It seemed to make sense back them, but no that he thought about it... something was off...

"Were you, William?"

William paled.

"…Son."

This was joke... it had to be some sort of sick joke. "No..." William shook his head, his expression one of horror. "No..."

"What's with that look? It's not as if you are half demon. I was a reaper when I got your mother pregnant."

"NO!" William all but shouted. "I REFUSE - REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! IT CANNOT... IS... NOT..." He shuddered, chest heaving, expression changing from horror to distress. "...No... Is everything a lie..?"

"Reapers lie." He shrugged, turning away again, "And being a demon isn't all that bad. You'll see. My son or not, I plan to get my lover what he needs."

William's head snapped up with a glare. "You say we Reapers lie... yes, it is true. But... we have something you creatures do not..."

"Heart? Love? Loyalty? Don't make me laugh. As soon as it was discovered I was turning I went from their trusted friend, a high ranking reaper…to some piece of scum that needed to be exterminated. I was forced to leave my lover and our unborn child in order to live and keep them safe!"

William went silent, merely staring at the man, his father, green eyes glowing. "...Heart... we have none; we work coldly and without emotion. Love... we do not feel, so long as danger comes to destroy it. Loyalty... only stands with those closest to us. Not co-workers, not members of society - friendship. What we have, are morals, principles, and support. We have a spirit, a light within each an every Reaper, that stands neither towards good nor bad - it is what makes us 'us'..." he groaned slightly, feeling nausea arise. "When I l-look at you... I see a man who was once 'great'.. but not so great. You base everything on your title, your colleagues, the society, as I do... But you did not trust your own friends, you did not see the cracks in the mirror of the perfect society, the burden of you ego and the false honor of your rank...You are nothing but a man who's just lost himself, to his own made up lies and dreams... and... it's funny..." He broke down, laughing slightly, his shoulder shaking. When his head arose again, tears spilling from his eyes, a crooked smile was upon his face. "Because I feel sorry for you! You'll never know the same love, loyalty and heart I have come to known... what I have overcome. Yes... father. I feel sorry for a shamed man like you!"

"And yet, you walk in my footsteps." He turned, walking out of the room.

"At least... I still have who I am.. You are but an empty shell," William chuckled, jumping when he felt the baby spider gum on his shoulder playfully, fangs too small to do any harm. "Go... shoo!" he hissed at it, receiving a chirp and a nuzzle to the head in response.

* * *

 

"Why can't we find him?" Grell huffed, leaning against a wall, "Every lead we get leads to a dead end! William can't be gone, can he?"

Undertaker said nothing, peering at their surroundings, though his grip tightened around his scythe at the mention. ' _No... Not him... Please, don't let my little ba-'_

"Stupid little brother getting carried off by some demon…" Grell growled, "This isn't the same when we were kids and he'd run off because the other kids were mean to him! I don't know how to find him! How can I protect him when…no, it's not his fault…I know it's not, but…Damn it, William!"

Undertaker gave a small smile. "You have always been a good brother to my dear William..." he murmured.

Grell glanced at Undertaker, "And you have been acting strangely since I told you Eric said Will wasn't with them…"

"Hm?... I am simply worried" Undertaker said with a shrug.

"You just called him _your_ dear William." The redhead pointed out.

Undertaker almost paled... almost. Cursing under his breath, he turned away, trying to focus his attention on something else.

"Nah—ah!" Grell grabbed his arm, "You better not be cheating on Alan with Will!"

"What?!" Undertakr shot him an outraged, disgusted look. "That is disgusting! For one, I would never ever cheat on Alan, especially not with my own so-" He stopped himself just in time, pulling away from the redhead to stalk down the pathway to the large mansion overhanging the forest.

"So? Sooooo….So…." Grell frowned, then his eyes widened, "Wait! Did you just say he's your son?!"

"I said nothing." the man replied coldly, cutting through a brush of ferns.

"Yes you did!"

"Sutcliff." In an instant the man in front of the man's face, his eyes cold and hard, but also pained and sad. "Shut up. I said nothing. It is none of your business." He turned away again, clearing a path through the underbrush until the house could be seen.

Grell bit his lip, he was right, it wasn't any of his business…but since when has he ever been one to respect boundaries? He followed him, "Then why the Hell did you let him grow up in the orphanage? Does he even know?"

Undertaker ignored him, though his eyebrow twitched.

"He doesn't know, right? How is that fair to him? Unnie! I'm very disappointed in you!"

"I said..." he whirled around, brandishing his scythe. "It was NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"But it's his! He has always knew he wasn't like the rest of us! Poor thing only had me as a friend all this time because he was an outsider on the inside! I was the crazy one that scared the other kids. He deserves to know!"

"HE CANNOT!" the man all but screeched. "IT IS FORBIDDEN! I... I cannot..." He collapsed to his knees, scythe falling to the floor, head lowered and shoulders slumped.

"Forbidden? Why is it forbidden?"

But the elder reaper continued to remain in silence, staring point black at the forest floor.

"…Unnie?"

"They took him away from me not one day after he was born..." the man finally said, his voice hoarse and cracked. "He was tiniest thing, born prematurely... An exact carbon copy of his father..."

Grell knelt down rubbing his shoulder, "…But why did they..?"

"Because... his father..." Undertaker swallowed. "He was tainted... when I entered my fifth month of pregnancy. Once I hit my sixth, he disappeared... I never saw him again. No word, nothing - he left me. Because of this, the Council-" He spat the words with great distaste. "Deemed the baby a danger should it tempt the demon back... Because I was 'in league' with the demon, I had to be punished too... I was forbidden from contacting the child or letting him know who I really was. It all had to be kept under wing, for the safety of others... Bollocks. They just wanted to take their anger out on something... and I was the victim. My poor helpless little baby, crying as he was pulled away from me... I'll never forget it."

Grell was silent for once, hugging Undertaker gently, "…You can't tell him…but they never told me I couldn't! He's about to have a baby sibling! He should know."

"...But if he knows... I fear what the Council will do to him..."

"So, don't tell him about demon Daddy-boy. Will hates demons, anyway. And he's pretty high up in rank. They like him."

"So was his father..." He stopped when a scream echoed out from the manor, one of pain and suffering. "William!" Scrambling to his feet, he rushed off, fear for his child drumming through his veins.

Grell jumped up and followed, his scythe at the ready.

Undertaker reached the manor in no time flat, scanning about for any signs of entrance.

Grell frowned, looking around the old empty manor. Hearing a whimper, Grell turned and ran towards the sound.

William lolled his head to the side, shivering as the poison continued to infect his body. It was painful, very painful - he could slowly feel the venom attacking his organs, trying to shut them down. Glaring up at Claude, he spat out a mouthful of blood, his eyes slowly taking a golden glow.

"Don't be like that, my boy." Claude smirked, licking the blood off his cheek, "Painful, I know, but it'll be okay."

William snarled, flinching and whimpering again as the pain returned.

"Step away from my boss, darling." Grell growled, suddenly holding his chainsaw to Claude's neck, "I'll warn you now…I hate spiders."

William's head shot up again, eyes shining with surprise and relief. "G-Grell...?" he moaned, trying to focus on the redhead.

"Will, you owe me a nice pair of shoes for this!" Grell grinned, kicking Claude back, "Unnie! You grab Will, I got the spider!"

"With pleasure~!" Crashing through the roof, the silver haired Reaper brandished his scythe, a maniacal grin upon his face. He landed between William and the other two, about to cut away the bounds when he finally saw Claude's face. He froze.

"Hurry! It looks like he infected Will—he needs to get a detoxin quickly!" Grell said, swinging his scythe at Claude who seemed to dance back out of the way.

"Robert..." The name was spoken almost longingly, the Undertaker's voice broken and pained.

The sound of his old forgotten name caused Claude to stumble, Grell's scythe cutting shallowly into his chest, causing him to gasp out in pain before Grell kicked him to the floor.

"Wait!" Undertaker rushed forward, shoving Grell aside before he knelt down beside the spider. "Robert...? Is it really you?"

The spider pushed Undertaker away and sat up, holding his chest and sneering, "How do you know that name?"

"...You don't remember me?" The elder pulled back his bangs, fully revealing his face.

The spider paled, his eyes on Undertaker, "…I was told you had died, Levon."

William, hearing the name, paled. No, he couldn't be...

"The Council spreads lies, Robert... You know that better than most..." Undertaker reached out, gently brushing his finger along Claude's cheek, caressing the cold skin.

"…You grew your hair out…" the demon commented, "Got taller…"

"Time has passed... I've gotten older, my sweet..."

Grell looked between the two and huffed, "Fine! I see how it is! Don't make me regret not squashing him! I'll save William." He huffed, walking over and cutting through the chains holding William and lifting him into his arms.

William shivered, instinctively snaking his arms around his brother's neck burying his face into his shoulder with a whimper of pain.

"It's okay, darling, we'll get you fixed up…Unnie! I'm leaving with Will. If you stay behind it's not my fault if you end up in trouble and Alan's wrath falls all on you if you get hurt!" he called out, opening a portal with his chainsaw directly to the realm hospital and stepping through.

Claude growled, pushing himself up to follow.

A scythe was held out in front of him. "Robert..."

"Robert is dead."

Undertaker gave him a hurt expression. "What happened to you? You've fallen from a man with dignity to something of darkness..."

"For you!" he hissed, turning around, eyes glowing, "And our son who thinks your dead…why is that? You weren't forced to leave him! Don't forget the sacrifice I made to save you from that demon!"

"You are wrong..." Undertaker's voice lowered. "So very wrong. The moment you left, the Council turned their sights on me. Considered our little baby to be a threat - that I was a threat. They took him away one night after he was born - the cruelty of it all…

"Did you know, Robert? That his pained cries of being torn away from his mother, premature at 3 weeks and likely to die, have haunted me since? Or the fact that in childbirth I was dead for seven minutes counting. Seven minutes...seven minutes in limbo to reflect. Seven minutes to come back. Seven minutes to be reborn..." He edged closer, until he was able to stroke the spider's face. "I never forgot" he murmured in a soft voice. "The sacrifice you made for me... after our baby was taken, and I, forbidden from seeing him again, I left the Realm for good..."

"You gave up your future on your own, then—idiot boy."

"Am I?" Undertaker suddenly grinned. "Then how was it I became a legend amongst Reapers afterwards, hm?"

"Is that supposed to impress me? That they gave you an exalted name after taking mine away? All because I got bit by a demon? Don't make me laugh, Levon."

"Not in the slightest, my dear... You misunderstand~ See, I said I left the Realm but I could not leave the Dispatch - I had no reason for them to let me retire. So, I bided my time in the human Realm, doing my work, all the while keeping tabs on my little baby as he grew up. I reaped thousands, mercilessly; eventually, I ended up with big names on my lists~! But, though the Council applauded me, I never turned an eye to them - inside, my heart was raging, filled with hatred. I sought vengeance after the wrong that had been done to me, to you... to us, and our son... and..." He giggled, as the sudden sound of moaning and groaning arose, a rotting stench filling the air. "My dear, I got my revenge~..."

"What..?" The spider's emotionless face looked confused.

"Yes, my love... You see..." Shuffling feet echoed across the emptied dark cellar, the smell and sound becoming more apparent as figures began to emerge from the shadows. Corpses, or what should have been, stood moving and moaning, animated and very much 'alive'. Undertaker grinned, his smile maddening. "My beloved bizarre dolls~"

Claude stared before starting to laugh, low and cruel, "Oh, how they must hate you."

"Indeed... They were very pissed off when they found out!" Undertaker laughed. "Gone from legend to criminal!"

"And yet you still are among them?"

"But of course," the elder grinned some more. "I am a member of the High Council - being one of my legendary status and reputation, they eventually made me a member amongst their ranks - a title, as you should know, that cannot be erased. Despite my crimes, they could not place harm upon me, or do much at all - it's a lovely little bruise to the code now, isn't it? I have a say in anything they do or discuss - my word is 'gold' after all~!" He cackled at the sinisterness of it all.

"I see." Claude nodded and moved away from Undertaker, "But of course, things are different now. You aren't my lover, I'm not yours, and I'm a demon. My ideals are different now."

Undertaker said nothing, but frowned slightly. "So I am nothing to you, then? As with everything we were, Robert?"

"It's over, Levon. I'm not your senior. I'm not your partner, and I'm not your lover."

"I see..." Undertaker moved away, gently stroking the head of a bizarre doll as he passed. "Then our love truly was nothing like they said... and you truly did abandon me that day."

"I did." He nodded, "So that you and William would have a chance—so you could move on."

Undertaker gave a small laugh. "Bollocks; a coward you are. You left me without any notice - I searched years and years for you, all corners of the earth and even beyond. You meant the world to me; I would have done anything to have you back in my arms again. When William was born, too early from the stress that sent me into premature labor, he looked around the room for you - he cried for his father, the father that had since abandoned him and I. You are a fool, Robert - we never stood a chance, and you knew it."

"Seems I had too much faith in you. I thought you were stronger than that! I moved on, why haven't you?"

The elder said nothing. "Love... is a very deep thing, Robert. It goes great lengths, and does many things to people..."

"And you can't handle it!" Claude snapped, obviously losing his usual cool, emotionless mask.

"No, Robert..." Undertaker looked away. "I could not..."

"Weak. You're weak."

"As are you." the man said. "My dear, you gave up everything you had - not your title, not me, but our love. You destroyed the very thing you were trying to protect... because you are weak... I can see what the damage has done to you - you think you have improved but you have not. You do not, deep down inside, love Sebastian..." He smirked. "He is merely... a replacement for an emotion you cannot keep control over."

A low growl ripped from Claude's chest and the spider knocked Undertaker back, pinning him to the wall, "You know nothing of Sebastian and I, Levon!"

The man snorted. "Please, my dear... I know more than you think..." he chuckled. "Especially with how you've been watching me all these years..."

"Watching you? Did I not mention I heard you were dead?"

"But that did not stop you from mourning, now, did it?"

"Hardly." He lied, knowing full well that in the short time since learning from William that Levon had 'died'. That he had felt pain.

Undertaker smirked. "You lie, darling~"

"…And what of you? Have you been waiting for me? Are you hoping I'll say I don't care for my dear crow and beg for you to forgive me? To take you into my arms once more?"

"...To say I don't, would be a lie... But... I know it is not a fate that shall happen..." he pulled away from Claude, picking up his scythe.

"Good, because it won't." Claude adjusted his glasses, "It is not you I aim to please. It is my Crow Prince, and you happen to be in the way of that." Golden knives slipped into his hand.

Undertaker eyed him, his expression solemn. "So be it..." he blinked. "But... I am not the fool who believes he is loved in return by the one whom he cherishes..." He turned away for a moment.

"I'm not blind. I know the difference between love and demon mating. If I wasn't okay with it like this, I wouldn't have taken the crow as my mate!" he leapt back, throwing knives at his ex-lover. The man he had nearly asked to be his husband.

Undertaker blocked the knives with ease, slicing them in half like paper. "Really, darling? You should know... a death scythe can cut through anything... and..." The door to the cellar burst open, more of his bizarre dolls wandering in. "You truly are a fool, if you think it's alright to deceive yourself... and break a heart in the process~! For you say... 'Robert is dead'... well then~" He grinned. "I suppose I'll just have to bring him... 'back to life'~! It is..." At least a hundred bizarre dolls flooded the cellar, unable to feel pain, able to destroy until the last of their bodies rotted away. "...my specialty~!"

Claude looked around, "I wouldn't call these things 'alive', Levon. He leapt up and flipped in the air, landing atop two dolls, crushing them into the floor. "They are simply a distraction."

"Ah, true, true, my dear... But... Neither am I" he grinned. "For you see..." He teleported, coming up face to face with the spider. "Levon died during children birth... and 7 minutes gave rebirth to Undertaker. Levon died, when you left my side... I died that day, my dear."

Claude spun, cutting the reaper's chest with his knives; four thin cuts welling up with blood; "Then there will be no hard feelings when I cut you down… 'Undertaker'."

Undertaker merely giggled, ignoring the blood spilling from his chest. "Why, my dear, you make it sound as if you are pained... whatever is the matter, hm?"

Claude grit his teeth, advancing on the reaper, 'clawing' at him with his golden weapons, almost like a cat; desperate to cut down the ghost of his past.

Undertaker attacked back, defending himself at first; yet one, stray cut caught him off guard, making him lose his balance.

Claude kicked him down, throwing a few knives at ascending Dolls before going down on the reaper, straddling him and pressing a blade to his neck, "Anything else you'd like to spew from those lips?"

Undertaker panted, staring up at Claude, his eyes glassy and fogged with pain. Pain from his heart, pain from the past, and pain from a never healing wound left within him. "I...l-lo...ve..." He stopped as an odd gurgling sound arose from his throat, his eyes glazing over before the light seemed to disappear from them. His body twitched once before growing still, lying in the hold of the spider.

Claude grit his teeth, "If Levon was dead you wouldn't say that…"

The Reaper lay completely still, staring up at nothing, a trickle of blood following from his mouth.

Claude exhaled and stood up, stumbling back, holding his head, "Damn it…"

Undertaker was lifeless as a ragdoll, his chest neither rising nor falling. A lone tear had escaped his eye beforehand, and now trickled down his face. It was like looking at a porcelain doll.

With a cry of frustration, Claude cut down a few Bizarre Dolls and stormed towards the doors, trying to steel himself from his own emotions. Emotions he had thought were long gone.

It wasn't until the doors shut that an eyelid cracked open. Making sure the coast was clear, the silver haired man sat up, brushing himself off with a frown. "And he claims he died... Fool..." Picking up his scythe, he snapped his fingers, the remaining bizarre dolls disappearing into the dirt, returning 'to the grave'. "Rest, my children" he murmured. "You have earned it..." Summoning a portal, he made quickly for the Realm, pausing for one last brief moment to grab one of the spare knifes lodged into the wall.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

It was a slow day at the hospital, so William had been taken back without delay when Grell brought him in, and the redhead was left to contact dispatch to update them on William being found, as well as contacting Alan, Eric, and Ronald. He sighed and leaned back in his seat in the waiting room. He didn't need to be told William had been infected. He had seen the bite himself. He was only hoping it wasn't too late to save him from turning. And it had been two hours without word.

The doors slammed open as the figures of Eric and Alan plus Ronald came rushing into the room. "Came as fast as we could... had ta stop fer food fer these two" Eric panted, playfully patting Ronald on the shoulder.

"I told you I could have waited…" Ronald blushed, "Is William-senpai okay?"

Grell sighed, holding his head, "I'm not sure…he was bitten…"

"The doctors haven't said anything?" Alan asked.

"Nope…"

A portal opened up, the Undertaker stepping through with a slight limp, bruised and battered, and an unhappy look upon his face. "William-!" he managed, stumbling over to Grell. "Is he alright?! Tell me he is alright!"

"We don't know yet…the doctors are still with him." the redhead shook his head, "…You look more beat up than I would have thought that spider demon would make you, though…"

He was silent, pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

Alan walked over to Undertaker, frowning at him, "Love…come sit down and let me have a look at those cuts."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the man snapped, whirling around with rage, pain filled eyes.

Alan jumped, stumbling back and almost falling if Eric hadn't caught him.

Eric held the brunet to his side, staring at the crazed elder. "The 'ell...?"

"Don't touch me...!" the man wheezed. "I... need to think...! Fuck!" He punched the wall, leaving an indent in the plaster and scaring a ton of medical staff. "Robert...! Dammit, why?!"

"U-Undertaker…" Alan watched his lover with wide eyes, feeling hurt by the sudden rejection when he was only trying to help.

Breathing hard, the elder pushed past the nurses, entering the operating room. Eric frowned, rubbing Alan's back. He glanced at Ronald, confusion and worry on his face.

Alan's face hardened and he pulled away from Eric, turning to leave the lobby.

"Al?" Eric glanced up seeing his brother's upset state.

Grell sighed, "Well this just got messy…"

"The fuck is goin' on?!" Eric exclaimed. "Seriously, I'm about ready ta take Ronnie home if this gets too outta control!"

"…I think it's Unnie's job to tell people, not me." Grell sighed, "Besides, I don't know much."

Eric nodded, taking a glance at the doorway where Alan had left. "Think me an' Ron should go calm Alan down? In case 'e has an attack or somethin'?"

Grell nodded, "I'll wait here in case the doctors come out."

Alan was sitting outside the hospital building on a bench in the fresh air as he tried to calm down and figure out why Undertaker had reacted in such a way.

"'Ey." Eric walked over, rolling Ronald along in his wheelchair, taking a seat beside Alan. "Ya alrigh', Alan?"

"…I'm fine…" Alan muttered.

Eric frowned, reaching out to rub the brunet's back.

"…I've never seen him like that…"

"Neither have we... somethin' must've happened ta rile 'im up like tha'... I wouldn' take it personally, Al, 'e jus' needs ta calm down."

"I'm his lover! I'm carrying his child! Things don't just rile him up like that!" Alan snapped, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Somethin' did though... Wha' I wanna know is-"

"He's never like that with me, though! He never pushes me like that…it's not like him…"

"I know... Wha' worries me more... Who the fuck is Robert?" Eric glanced at Ronald.

Alan shook his head, "…I've never heard him mention a 'Robert', before…"

Ronald bit his lip and wheeled himself a little closer, reaching out to take Alan's hand.

Eric frowned even more, mouthing to Ronald, unnoticed by Alan. 'You dun think...?'

The blond shook his head, shrugging, "Alan…He looked kinda beat up…That's another thing that never happens to him…maybe he's just in a mood because he had his arse handed to him?"

"Yeah... Come back inside, Alan. I think 'e was hurt worse than 'e seemed..."

Alan hesitated, and Ron squeezed his hand, "Come on, it's cold out here."

Alan finally nodded and stood up.

Eric grinned, standing with him, moving to gently guide him and Ronald inside.

* * *

 

Hours later, William lay in a bed in a hospital room, Grell and the others sitting around the room waiting for him to awaken, none wanting to be the one to tell him what the doctors had told them.

It was not until half past seven did the man stir, a soft moan floating from his lips, eyes fluttering open at last - golden eyes with an inner ring of bright green. Underneath the bed, unbeknownst to any of them, a lone infant spider shivered, huddled in a small ball to keep warm in the otherwise cold hospital. Hearing the man about it stir, it perked up, clicking quietly in question.

"Will!" Grell stood up and leaned on the edge of the bed, "About time, Darling! How are you feeling?"

"Horrible... like I've eaten one of your perfume bottles..." William groaned, raising a hand to his head. "Where...?"

"Realm hospital. I ran you here and the doctors took you back to see to that spider bite." Grell said, slipping the man's glasses on his face.

William nodded, the memories coming back to him. Glancing up at Grell, he parted his mouth, unaware of two tiny fangs that poked from his upper lip. "Were they able to stop it? I wouldn't be here otherwise... right?"

"Uh…" Grell glanced back at the others, "…They did stop it…they did, but…they couldn't…undo what already had happened to you…"

William felt his blood run cold, his hand lowering from his head. "What do you mean...?"

"You're still a reaper!" Grell insisted, "You just…have a few demon-like qualities to your look now…"

William went silent. "Get me a mirror..." he said in a low voice.

"William, I don't think—" Grell was cut off by the man's glare and he nodded, pulling out the small mirror he kept in his pocket to check his makeup. Flipping it open, he handed it to William, "…This doesn't make you any more of a demon than the rest of us…remember that, darling."

William stared at his reflection, from the gold tinted eyes to the paler skin to the tiny fangs, his expression one of horror and disbelief. Caught up in his shock and shame, man failed to noticed the soft clicking noise, nor the baby spider crawling up from the bedpost onto his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's not that bad! And look at it this way~ If the threat of pay cuts and overtime doesn't cut it, you can threaten to bite them!" Grell tried helping, "Works for me~"

William said nothing, letting the mirror drop from his hand, his head lowering - hereby causing the spider to fall into his lap and begin squirming about in attempt to push itself off its back.

Grell jumped back, "Spider!"

William yelped, his body growing rigid, staring at the creature in a mixture of fear and horror.

"Dada!"

Will paused, blinking.

"Did…did it just call William-Senpai….'dada'?" Ron asked.

William merely stared, eyes widening as the spider began to shift and change. Eight spindly limbs became four chubby ones, body morphing as the black fur disappeared, leaving in the arachnid's place a small whimpering baby.

"No…no, no!" Ronald wheeled himself back, "You somehow brought back one of Sebastian's spider-babies? He'll only come back sooner now!" he trembled.

The baby wiggled, shivering from the cold whist crying pitifully. Something about it made William's heart break; he felt an urge, a sudden overcoming instinct he could not fathom nor explain. Reaching down, he carefully stroked the child's soft cheek, eyes trained on the infant's face with an unreadable expression.

"William? Are you okay?" Grell asked.

William did not answer, an odd crooning noise purring from his throat. The baby sniffled, reaching up for him with grabby hands. William purred, taking the infant into his arms, holding it close for warmth.

"Well great. William T. Spears. Hater of all things demon unless it's a baby that thinks he's its daddy." Grell straightened up, "I'll go get a small blanket or something for it."

William smiled, shifting the baby - a boy - in his hold, a tiny hand grabbing onto his finger, little fingers nail black as ebony - William's own splotched with the same colour.

"Sir..?" Alan, who had been quietly keeping to himself in the corner—alone, approached the bed, "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

William blinked, snapping out of his stupor for the moment. "Um.. Yes. Some milk or something to feed Tory..."

"…Tory?"

"His name..." the Reaper murmured, looking down at the baby again.

"Did you name him…or did you hear his name…or…what?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I named him," William admitted.

Eric frowned. "When the 'ell was this?"

"About a minute ago..."

Eric stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"William…" Alan sat on the edge of the bed, "…He's not yours…and he's a demon…The Council won't allow you to keep him…you know that."

William said nothing again in turn, though his hold on Tory tightened a smidge. The baby shifted, glancing over at Alan with big golden eyes. "Gaaaaahhhhh!" Reach out, it touched his arm with a drool covered hand, giggling up at him.

Alan couldn't help but smile at the demon baby. Reaching out to run his fingers through his soft black hair. He was truly a soft-hearted man…and he couldn't help but be caring to any child…even a demonic one.

"I couldn't find a blanket but I nabbed a soft towel to wrap it in…" Grell said as he walked into the room.

Tory cooed at Alan, then Grell, babbling away happily, as if to tell his 'uncle' about his busy day.

Grell walked over and held out the towel, "…You should make sure it knows you aren't 'Daddy', though, Will."

William blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't it's father…it is the child of Sebby and that spider demon…Unnie, what did you call him? Robert?" the redhead shrugged, "Whatever his name…technically, you kidnapped him."

William paled, even as he wrapped Tory in the towel, a sigh of relief echoing from the child. "...That child..." the Undertaker spoke, sitting slumped over in a solemn state beside the bed. "He is William's brother... as far as rights go... he has full custody of him now..."

"Okay, then it should call Will that instead of 'dada'." Grell shrugged.

"What do you mean the spider baby is William's brother?" Alan asked.

The Undertaker said nothing at first, before glancing at William; the man adverted his gaze, heart sinking at the memory.

"Uhh…Eric, Darling, Ronnie-boy…mind helping me go find something for the little one to eat?" Grell hopped up and grabbed Ronald's chair, pushing him out, knowing Eric would follow quickly with some protest.

Undertaker reached out, gently stroking William's hair in a very mother-like fashion, the man flinching before relaxing. "…How much did he tell you..?" Undertaker asked gently after the door closed, leaving him alone with William—and Alan.

"...Just that he is my father...and...you admitted...you are..." William glanced at him, sad eyes. "Mother..."

Undertaker nodded, "You weren't supposed to know…I had been forbidden to tell you after they stole you from my arms the day after you were born…The council feared…for some bull-shit reason, that you'd align yourself with the demons as your father had been tainted and turned… They did not trust me to raise you, and forbid me to…"

William nodded, shaking slightly - not from sadness, but anger. "So... everything I have known up until now... has been a lie?" he lifted his head, eyes blazing with anger; Tory whimpered slightly as William's grip tightened around him. "I was never human... my skills were not from talent but genetics... and my own role model and idol... was my own mother..."

"I never knew what they told you growing up…They made sure to keep me away from you…William…" The elder felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, "My baby boy…"

William turned his head to him, watching as a tear slipped from his eye. Reaching out, he gently brushed it away, cupping his mother's cheek. "I-I don't... know what to believe anymore... what is worse..."

Undertaker shifted and pulled William into his arms, "Shh, it's okay…you found out on your own so…so they can't punish me by taking you away again somehow… My sweet William…I never really left you… Remember those mystery care packages you used to get? The study guides, the home-baked cookies…it was all I could do to be there for you…"

William shifted, resting comfortably in his mother's arms, feeling very much like a child again. Tory cooed, reaching up to play with a lock of Undertaker's hair.

Undertaker smiled, kissing his forehead, "I love you, my William…my baby boy…and if you want to keep your half-brother…I'll talk to the council to allow you custody."

William smiled, rocking the baby back and forth, crooning soothingly to him again. Tory giggled, before pouting at Alan, realizing something was wrong.

Alan was sitting silently, hugging his belly subconsciously as he let the two have their moment. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to be there, that he should have followed the others out.

Tory whined, reaching out for the brunet, wanting to comfort him.

"Alan...?" William asked, noticing the brunet in the room with them.

"Sorry…I was just thinking I should leave…"

Undertaker frowned slightly. "My dear..." he reached out, taking Alan's hand and squeezing it.

Alan flinched slightly, but looked up at him, hardly able to mask the hurt from earlier in his eyes.

Undertaker gently pulled him forward, into the shared embrace, pressing a kiss to the soft brown hair. "My flower..."

"…Is this why…you pushed me away when I tried helping you earlier? Because you were worried about William? Undertaker…you…you could have told me! I'm your lover…"

"I couldn't... I couldn't risk the dangers-"

"Dangers?" Alan looked up at him, "What..?"

"William could have been killed... or I... if I was to tell anyone... I have to keep my baby boy safe!"

"I'd help you though…" Alan looked at William, "Even if your son is my boss…he's your son, and I'm your lover…we're family."

Undertaker smiled, glancing back at William, "His father though... was my ex... my mentor, my partner, friend... He meant t-the world to me... He left me, and now I'm nothing... Was our love even worth it?" A tear slipped from his eye.

"You aren't!" Alan looked up at him, "You aren't nothing! Hurt, maybe…but I can help…I do love you…and you have William back now…and our baby on the way…"

The elder nodded, sighing softly. "Indeed... I have you." He gave a smile to the brunet.

"Indeed, you have me…" Alan smiled, and then looked at William again, "Uh…I know you are older and my boss, but…I'm here for you, too…"

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Ron yawned as he was pushed into his and Eric's front door, "I hate this chair…I feel so lazy having people push me around all day…" he complained as they found themselves in their sitting room, "I'm so useless like this…"

Eric chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Ahhh... I doubt ya could move much without it anyways - yer big enough ta be yer own planet! Planet Ronnie, paradise ta man!"

"Shuddup!" Ron swatted Eric playfully, "Not my fault I'm fat!"

"Yer not fat - yer glowin'. Glowin' an' beautiful, love" he pressed a kiss to Ron's temple. "Only a little more... How are ya feelin'?"

"Fat!...and hungry…so I feel like making myself fatter!" Ron said.

Eric laughed, wheeling Ronald into the kitchen. "So am I - minus the fat. Not on this body!" he grinned. "By they way... been meanin' ta give ya somethin'..." He left Ronald for a moment, footsteps echoing down the hall.

"That's not the way to the cupboard where you keep the snacks out of my reach!" Ron called out after him.

"I know!" Eric's voiced yelled back, rummaging around the other room for a moment before a protesting meow was heard.

"…Eric?" Ron frowned and tilted his head, wheeling himself to the door to look out, waiting for his lover to make an appearance, "…Did you just…'meow'?"

"Noooo..." the man came back, vainly trying to hold something behind his back. A very small, purring something with playful little paws and a slim tail.

The younger blinked, leaning over in his chair, trying to get a better look at what Eric held.

With a smile, Eric approached the blond, pulling out a small white kitten from behind his back. "Happy early Christmas, little one."

"Early Christmas? This is more than early!" he said, but gently took the kitten into his hands, holding it up and smiling at it as it pawed at his nose and cheeks.

"Tha' ain' all..." Eric left again, soon returning with Scythe, the colt wearing a red bow around his neck.

"Scythe shouldn't be in the house! Why's he all dressed up cute like that?"

"Cute because 'is owner's cute" Eric smiled. "Yer other half o' the gift."

"…You're giving me Scythe? Really? Er—hey!" Ronald giggled as the kitten climbed up to his shoulder and walked along behind his neck, fur tickling him.

"Yup" Eric led the horse over. "I house trained 'im, remember? Ya dun have ta worry... an' besides, if ya dun have a horse, how am I gonna teach ya ta ride?"

Ronald smiled. Late one night months before, Ronald had sleepily mentioned that he'd like to go ridding some time after the baby was born with Eric…a date, of sorts. He hadn't thought Eric had been paying attention as the man had had a little too much to drink that night.

"Well, I already know how to ride…" Ron grinned, "But riding with you once he gets old enough..." he pulled him down into a kiss, "Thank you, Eric…"

Eric smiled into the kiss, reaching out to thread a hand through Ronald's waist length hair. "Any time, love... holidays are comin' up soon... When are ya due again? I keep fergettin'..."

"December…December 27th…" he muttered into the kiss, "And I'll celebrate by cutting my hair!"

"Wow, tha's... tha's real soon..." Eric whistled, giving Ronald's belly a hardy pat. "I like yer hair long though... looks amazin' on ya an' it gives Tory and the baby somethin' ta play with!" He snickered, remembering the little spider baby William had adopted.

"I only let it grow out because while Pregnant I have to wear dresses and in the mortal realm it's easier to pass off as just a pregnant young woman."

"Still, ya look divine" Eric peppered kisses along Ronald's collar bone. "An' yer spine's healed up well..."

"Dun' matter as the baby's so big I can't stand up without risking hurting myself again, though." He pouted, "I'm a small guy! It has to be the demon genes making him so big!"

Eric snickered. "Awww...tired, sweetheart? Need anything other than food?"

Ron scratched the kitten's ears, "…bubble bath."

Eric nodded, moving about to begin making lunch. "I think the leftover chicken in a stew with broccoli and cheese will be good.." he concluded, pulling a box out from the icebox. "Oh! Can ya do me a favour an' call Al? Spears's givin' 'im overtime..."

Ron nodded, "Just don't get snippy again if a secretary picks it up and hangs up on me because I'm me…" he said, wheeling himself out to the phone sitting on a small table in the hall and plucking the phone from it's cradle.

Eric nodded, rubbing spices onto the meat, his expertise showing in the kitchen. "'S long as ya stop callin' me yer 'housewife'."

"You went on a cleaning-spree at random—then made cookies!" he shouted back as he dialed in the number to the dispatch building.

"I did not!" his boyfriend yelled back. "Did not, did not, lalalalalalala~!"

"Did too, ya old goof! And you—yes, hello? Can I be patched through to Alan Humphries' office, please?" he asked the secretary who answered, hoping she'd do so and not hang up on him.

"One second..." the woman said, dialing a number. "There we go."

"Thank you."

Soon after, Alan's voice came through, a low, almost sad tone that made up a single word; "Hello?"

Ronald frowned. Alan was always professional when in the office. Always answering his phone with 'Good evening, Shinigami Dispatch, Officer Humphries speaking'.

"Hey…Al, It's me, Ron."

"Oh… Hi Ronald."

"…Are you okay? You don't sound too great…how's the baby?" It had been some time since the hospital, William waking up and the truth of his heritage coming out. And Alan seemed to have been having a hard time on and off since then. He always said it was the baby making his mood fall, but Ronald hadn't always believed it, though everyone else seemed to.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine…growing bigger…I'll need your older maternity stuff soon, my pants are straining…burst a button on one pair today."

"I'll pack them for you and take them to work tomorrow. Swing by my boring little room when you have time."

On the other end, Alan nodded, "Why'd you call?"

"Oh, Eric wanted me to call you up for…something…hu, he never told me why… Hey! Eric! Why did you want me to call Al?"

"Ey, Ron! I found m' costume from Halloween!" Eric interrupted, wandering over wearing the most peculiar thing. A poor hand-made chicken mask, pink apron, oven mitts and carrying a rubber fish in his hands.

"I asked you a question, Eric!" Ron pouted.

"Eh? Oh...I told ya! Spears's givin' 'im overtime!" Eric said.

"But he'd already know that! …Were you sneaking drinks at work again?"

"No" Eric gave him a look as best he could through the mask. "Spears's told me this morn', after I had tha' early shift, remember? 'E told me ta pass it on ta Al, considerin' 'e' visitin' 'is mother t'day."

"Why didn't you tell him when we were still there?" Ron sighed, "Al, Eric says William told him to tell you, you have overtime or something today…"

Alan seemed to sigh on the other end, "…It's fine, not like I have anything else to do…"

"Alan?" Ron shifted the phone tighter against his ear, "What do you mean by that?"

"…nothing."

"Wha's goin' on?" Eric frowned, moving to the phone.

"Alan sounds…different…" Ron whispered, covering the mouthpiece.

Eric's frown deepened. "Put 'im on speaker..." Eric mouthed back.

Ron nodded and did so, pressing the button. "Alan…do you want us to go back and be with you?"

"No, I'm fine, really!"

"It dun sound like it..." Eric growled. "Somethin's botherin' ya - spill. Ya know wha' I'm like - no avoidin' answerin'..." He began stroking Ronald's hair, a gesture that he had taken habit on whenever he felt angry, stressed or overly worried. Such as when Ronald nearly fell out of his wheelchair two weeks before.

"Nothing to worry about! You have your own things to think of…like keeping Ron and the baby safe from Sebastian."

"Nice try - I dun think 'e's bein' truthful, is 'e, Ron?" Eric glanced down at the blond.

Ronald shook his head, "Alan, you can talk to us. What's wrong?"

Alan remained silent a moment, lips together, closing his eyes with a hum.

Ronald remained silent a moment, "Alan?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Eric's frown deepened. 'Think we should go see 'im? I dun have a good feelin' 'bout this...' he mouthed to Ronald.

Ronald nodded, "Alan—"

"Hey, I have work to finish, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Alan said before hanging up.

Eric growled slightly as the line went dead. "I dun know 'bout ya... But I'm really concerned... Somethin's wrong..."

Ronald nodded, "Lets bring him dinner. That way he can't protest when we show up!"

"Good idea!" Eric grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "Whey are ya so smart, ya little rascal?"

"He's pregnant, I'm pregnant…food is our friend." He smirked.

"So I noticed... tacos with bacon an' potatoes a' five in the mornin'!" He laughed, moving back to the kitchen. "Reckon I'll jus' walk out like this, Al' needs a good laugh... an' we'll bring 'im yer old dresses with dinner."

"You're making me be seen with you dressed like that?" Ron gasped, "—cool." He grinned.

"Yup" Eric grinned. "Jus' another day in the Realm!"

"Come on, you finish the soup—after carrying me up to the bedroom, and I'll pack the dresses for him."

Eric rolled his eyes, but complied, lifting the blond up into his arms with slight grunt. "Remind me ta take m' meds in half an' hour... Or you-know-what happens."

Ronald nodded, "I'll remind you."

Eric kissed the blond, dragging the wheelchair up the stairs. Setting him down at the top, he wheeled the boy into their bedroom.

"Come back for me when the food's done." He muttered, pulling Eric into a kiss.

"Of course... I have ta show ya the baby's room - do we still want the cradle in ours though?"

Ron shook his head, "Grell got a bassinet for in our room for us, we can put the cradle in the baby's room."

"Alrigh'... Makes me sleep easier s' long as 'e's near us" Eric admitted. "Dun wanna wake up ta tha' crow stealin' 'im away, or ya..." The cradle was yet another gift to Ronald, hand craved by Eric himself. Oak wood, made to gentle rock from side to side, with a little engravement of a mother and baby mouse. "I'll be cookin' dinner, call me if ya need anythin'."

Ron nodded and wheeled over to the closet, opening the door and starting to pull out the dresses too small for him, folded on the shelves.

The baby stirred inside of him, shifting and kicking in greeting.

"Nngh…shhh, it's okay, baby." Ron cooed, rubbing his stomach.

A couple of kicks pressed against his hand, the child growing excited at the sound of its mother's voice.

"…I can't wait to hold you…" Ron smiled.

A small hand pushed against the inside of his belly.

"Alex…Anna…I wish I knew what name to call you…" he kissed his fingers and pressed them to the spot on his belly being kicked.

"Ronnie, soup's ready!" Eric yelled from downstairs, the baby kicking out in surprise.

"Oh—okay!" Ron called back, grabbing the rest of the dresses and shoving them into a bag.

Eric came up the stairs, smiling as he entered the room. "Alrigh'?"

"Sorry, I got distracted." Ron smiled, "Talking to the baby."

"Little one wake up? Had a good nap, sweetie?" Eric strode over to the blond, kneeling before him and reaching out to rest his hands on his belly.

There was a hard kick against his hand, and Ron grunted, "…Kicks harder when it's you…"

"Cause she loooooves 'er Daddy!" Eric bragged, kissing the spot above the blond's navel, arms snaking around to embrace the bump and unborn child.

"Or she's telling you not to go touching me." Ron smirked.

"Awwww, ya wouldn' do tha' ta Daddy now, would ya?" the Scotsmans man cooed, prior to resting his cheek against the bump with a heavy sigh.

There was another hard kick against his cheek.

"Go take your medication, we'll go see Alan and have dinner, okay?" Ron smiled.

Eric nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank ya, love..."

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The dispatch was quieter than normal, the majority of Reapers having signed out for the day and long since headed home. Climbing out of the lift, rolling Ronald along down the hall, Eric grinned behind his mask. "Ya wanna knock 'r me?" he asked.

"You, I'm carrying dresses, soup, dishes, and a baby." Ronald grinned, balancing the items on his lap.

Eric snickered, whapping his rubber fish against the door. "Secret service, open up!" he growled in a gruff voice, trying to hide his accent with a poor Russian one.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of shuffling sounded and the door opened. Alan looking up at Eric with bags under his eyes, "Eric? Ron? Eric—what on earth are you-"

"We brought dinner." Ronald smiled.

Eric, however, frowned at the brunet's condition; shadowed eyes, almost puffy and red, hollowed cheeks, untidy hair and clothes. He looked ill almost, a sign that was never good - as if he hadn't slept or ate for days. "Alan..."

"I told you I was fine." Alan turned back and walked into his office, plopping down behind his desk.

"No..." Eric growled in a low voice, sounding stressed. "Yer not!" He wheeled Ronald inside, closing the door before rounding on the brunet.

"I'm fine!" Alan snapped again.

"Alan…you look like Hell." Ron stated.

"YER NOT FINE!" Eric roared, his temper snapping at last.

"I am!" Alan hissed, slamming his hands down on his desk as he stood up, "I'm fine! Tired, yes, but fine!"

"Alan…you shouldn't be here like this…surely Undertaker wouldn't be happy knowing you are working like this…" Ron said.

Alan hesitated and turned away.

Eric, trying to cool his temper, caught sight of a box sitting in the corner. Then more along the walls; walking over to one, he opened the lid, staring at a small array of clothing, a blanket and a pillow. "The fuck is this?!" he exclaimed, pulling out a soft teddy bear - one he remember Alan getting for the baby a month back.

Alan stayed silent, looking down at his lap.

"Alan…why does it look like…you are living here?" Ronald asked.

"…He kicked me out a week ago…" Alan whispered.

Eric froze, the teddy bear slipping from his hands and falling to the floor with a soft squeak.

"Alan…you—"

"I'm doing fine on my own…I…don't need him and his mixed signals…" Alan interrupted.

"Mixed signals?" Eric narrowed his eyes, strolling over to take the man by the shoulders. "Alan... yer not fine. Yer tired-" He gestured to his shadowed eyes. "Yer not eatin' enough fer ya 'r yer baby...poor thin's probably stravin'..." He paused as Alan's stomach gave a small growl, as if in agreement. "Yer a mess an' yer suit barely fits ya anymore!" He pointed to the brunet's shirt, the latter of which showed the buttons straining about his middle. "This is not fine!"

"I've been doing what I can on my own…I'm looking for a new apartment."

"An' how's tha' been goin'?" Eric raised an eyebrow, knowing all too well the current high pricing of housing and the current lowering of their salaries.

"It's only been a week." Alan picked up a folder containing housing options he'd found, "Don't look at me like that, Eric."

"I will, 'cause I know helpless an' hopeless when I see it." the man rumbled. "Alan, the cheapest thin' out there righ' now is over 40,000 pounds! No o' us can affrod tha' without help! Times ain' like they used ta be!"

"I can do it, Eric! –I have to…"

"Alan..." Eric touched the brunet's back. "Ya know ya can't like this..." He glanced at Ronald, looking for help, before he was forced to watch his brother fall further into a downward spiral.

"Don't you dare say I can go home with you. You are already struggling supporting Ron and the baby while he's unable to work and help out!" Alan cut in.

"Well, yer not able ta support yerself an' yer baby either, Alan! An' we're doin' fine, I made a lot o' the baby's stuff m'self! Wha' are gonna do, stay in 'ere until ya reach full term? Al, tha' not healthy - ya need help!"

"I'm not your responsibility, Eric! Ronnie is." He hugged his middle.

Eric groaned, rubbing his temples, feeling his anxiety go up again.

Ronald set down the soup and bag of dresses on the desk and grabbed the phone, dialing a number while Alan was distracted with bickering with Eric. He waited as the phone rang.

There was a pause before the phone picked up, a low voice breathing into the mouth piece. "Hello, London Bride Undertaker speakin~"

"What the Hell is your problem?" Ron hissed into the phone.

One could almost hear the frown over the phone. "I beg your pardon?"

"You kicked your pregnant boyfriend out?"

The air suddenly grew tense, a chill arising as the elder's voice grew sharp, hissing like a snake. "I" he snarled, voice loud enough to be heard over the phone. "Have no relation to that thing! That dying weed of disgusting lies and deception! My heart... I finally found my heart's other half again... but this creatue, stood in our way of reuniting! I shalln't forgive him, I shalln't!"

"He loves you! You made him your lover and you can't just throw him out after getting him pregnant! I don't care if you finally have your son back—Alan's your lover and is carrying your second child! You're a disgusting old geezer, you know that? Me…I asked for what happened to me—I made mistakes—Alan didn't!"

"True... that child is innocent, and can't be blamed. But that filthy creature is no love of mine. He lies to those he loves, leaves them only when they have served their purpose!"

"Then tell me, what on Earth did he do to deserve to be homeless and starving?" Ron snapped into the phone.

But all he got was a dead line, the man obviously having hung up moment earlier.

Ron hissed, punching in another number.

Eric, meanwhile, had taken to comforting a distressed Alan, guiding him back to his chair, handing him the stuffed bear.

Alan broke down, crying, "I—I don't even know why…I—I was making dinner and he…he kicked me out…

Eric hushed him, pulling him into an embrace, rubbing his back. "Shhh... Shhh, 's alrigh', Alan... We're here... Brother is here..." He moved briefly to rummage through the bag on the desk, pulling out one of the more comfortable gowns. "'Ere, let's get ya changed... I think Ronnie's gonna call fer help. We'll take care o' ya, dun worry..."

Alan nodded and pushed himself up, walking out to the men's room down the hall to change out of his suit.

Ronald sighed, about to give up when William finally picked up, "Will-senpai?"

"Good evening. May I ask who this is?" the man replied in his usual cool voice over the babbling of Tory, the baby resting on his hip.

"It's Ronald."

"Ah, yes. I thought so - forgive me, I was in the midst of giving Tory his bath..." The baby giggled into the phone.

"Ro-Ro!"

"I…I was just wondering if you knew that Undertaker kicked Alan out and for the past week he's been living in his office..?"

There was a sigh. "I found out tonight... my mother has been in the oddest fit and craze... Is Alan alright?"

"Not at all…he looks like Hell, and is as stubborn as always, but we finally got the truth from him and now he's crying. Eric's comforting him…"

"Dammit... I went looking for him earlier but I have not been to find him... where is he?"

"His office. Eric knew he had overtime so we brought dinner over to share with him, but when we got here…"

William nodded. "I have a spare room I can set up... I just may need a day to do so."

Eric, however, was paying little attention, waiting anxiously for Alan to return.

"I'm sure Eric can throw him over his shoulder and take him home with us after we eat…But I'm more worried about the baby's health…"

"Take him to the infirmary first - they should still be open. I'll come get him after my shift tomorrow, if that is alright." William suggested.

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded, and paused, "Sir…Undertaker…I had called him first and…what he said worried me…"

"I know... He said things to me earlier... I am very concerned and I will raise the issue with the elders next time I meet them..." he shivered, clutching Tory closer, even as the baby grabbed the phone from him and began babbling into it.

Ronald smiled, "Hi Tory…are you being good for Big brother?"

Tory giggled, kicking his feet in excitement. "Wee-wee!" William's face went red with embarrassment on the other end.

Ron laughed, "…Demon babies grow so much faster…I wonder if my own baby will…"

"Ro-ro! Mou-mou!" Tory chirped, William smiled at his brother; then he paused, staring as he spotted something in his baby's eyes - a thin ring of green against gold

"Anyway, William-senpai, I'm going to go so we can eat the soup before it goes cold…I'll let you get back to bath-time."

"Hang on... I think... Is that green in your eyes, Tory?" The baby made a noise of confusion.

Ron paused, frowning, "Senpai?"

"I...never mind. Just something I will see about tomorrow... I shall call before I come. Good night to you, Ronald, and best of health." He hung up.

Ronald lowered the phone to it's cradle and sighed, "Eric, Will's going to take Alan in and make sure he stays healthy."

"I heard... I jus' wanna know why this happenin'..." Eric sighed, as Alan entered the room again.

"Lets eat first, then we are taking Alan to the Infirmary to get checked out, then home."

"I don't—"

"Just for one night, Al." Ron insisted.

"Yer not escapin' this." Eric smirked, scooping the brunet up to hold him against his hip like one would a toddler. "Ronnie would maul me otherwise, righ' Knoxie?" He winked charmingly at his boyfriend.

"No harm in one night." Ron insisted.

Alan sighed, "For one night. Only one, Eric!"

Eric grinned, shifting to grab the bowls of soup. "Atta boy, Al... Listen to big brother!"

"Says the man wearing—I have no idea what to call that thing." Alan teased, taking the bowl of soup offered to him.

* * *

 

The night passed fairly quickly, Alan ending up falling asleep on the way back, carried by Eric all the way up to bed. The next morning, before the sun had yet to rise, Eric got up from the bed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Yet he smiled, glancing over at his brother and lover fast asleep beside him. Already Alan was looking better, after a good night's sleep and a full meal.

Speaking of which; the man rose, an idea for breakfast occurring in his mind.

Ronald moaned curling up in a ball under the blankets, and Alan rolled over, facing the blond in bed, their bellies pressing against each other, and foreheads touching. The brunette sighed in his sleep, his arm practically hugging the younger to him.

Inside the pregnant Reapers, two tiny lives stirred in the morning light. Slowly, they became aware of a new presence within reach, and upon this discovery, developed a new curiosity. Shifting, they reach out, almost in sync, a hand each pressing out against the walls of each individual womb, until they were placed upon one another. It was in that moment, a special connection was made, between child to child, that no one but them could comprehend.

Alan was the first to start to wake, still being in the part of his pregnancy where he had to deal with morning sickness, but he fought it, his body wanting to stay sleeping.

Eric hummed to himself, carrying a tray upstairs loaded with food. The smell made his own mouth water, as he opened the door to the bedroom. He paused, peering inside, a smile blossoming on his face. "If only I had a camera..." he murmured.

Alan's stomach won over sleep and he sat upright, groaning as he slipped out, his hand over his lips as he ran for the Bathroom, brushing past Eric on the way.

Eric snickered, remembering Ronald's first few months of 'living hell' as he liked to call it, slipping inside the room to set the tray down before moving to see if Alan was alright. Meanwhile, the loss of contact startled the babies, upsetting them into moving about.

Ronald moaned, holding his stomach as the baby kicked out in protest, "Shhh…let mama sleep…"

The baby kicked harder against his hand, demanding to know why the other presence was gone, its new friend disappear; it made a very sad feeling arise.

Ronald yelped from the force of the kick, the pain bringing tears to his eyes as he was jolted awake.

Eric paused, rushing back into the room the moment he heard Ronald cry out. Gently sitting beside him on the edge of the bed, he stroke the blond's hair, murmuring soft words of comfort.

Ronald sighed and leaned back, his smile weak and shaky, "Baby just kicked…really hard…" he said, "Sorry if I worried you…"

Eric merely smiled down at him, leaning in to deliver a kiss upon the boy's lips. "Good mornin'" he said afterward, rubbing noses with his love, placing a hand on the blond's belly. "Beautiful little mousie~"

Ronald groaned, "Morning? I should be sleeping!"

"Ya can sleep after breakfast" Eric chuckled, rubbing the spot where he felt tiny feet kicking, waiting for Alan to return once again.

Ronald smiled and pulled Eric down to lay next to him, "Sleeping on that couch…I missed you."

"I missed ya, too... I couldn' sleep very well, so I came up 'ere ta lay down with ya after a few hours. Got up ta make breakfast, came back ta see ya an' Alan snuggling like bunny rabbits" Eric chuckled. "Wish I had a camera..."

Ron smirked, kissing his lips, "Were we? How attractive were we?" he smirked, "What's for Breakfast?"

"Eggs, bangers, bread... an' a couple o' more thin's I whipped up- Ah, mornin' Al!"

"Apple-cinnamon jam?" Ron asked, sitting back up, "Hi Alan, sleep well?"

Alan nodded, "Better than in my office."

"Homemade." Eric smiled, lifting up a bowl. "An' jus' fer the record, ya were so close yer stomachs were squashin' each other." he laughed.

"…All I know is that I woke up sick…again." Alan muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed again.

"It won't last forever, even if it seems that way…trust me." Ron smiled.

"Ron's righ'. It'll stop in a couple o' weeks an' the baby will start growin' more instead" Eric teased. "Hungry? I told Ron ya both can sleep again after breakfast - no work t'day."

"No work? But I was scheduled today…double shift." Alan frowned, confused.

"Cancelled, courtesy o' yer step son... Al, ya need the rest. Yer exhausted. 'E's comin' by this evening ta get ya anyways, so no point in tirin' ya further."

"…What do you mean 'to get me'?" Alan asked.

"We said you are staying here for only one night. But we can't let you go back to your office like that. I talked to Senpai last night. He offered to give you a spare room for a while."

"Said 'e'd call when 'e was comin'." Eric said with a shrug. "Now, get back ta bed so I can serves ya!"

Alan sighed and nodded. William was a very stubborn man; it would be exhausting to fight him on it…and a bed would be nice… "Very well…I could help him with his brother in exchange for the room."

"Tha's the spirit!" Eric moved over to the tray sitting on the nightstand, adored with several bowls and plates.

Ron grinned and nabbed a stray grape from the tray, popping it into his mouth and scootching over to the middle of the bed next to Alan so that Eric could join them. He stretched and wrapped his arm around Alan's shoulders, "Alan…we're friends, you don't have to be shy about asking for help, okay?"

"I don't like relying on people…"

"Needing help isn't the same thing." Ron pointed out as Eric set up breakfast for them.

Handing a plateful of eggs to Ronald, Eric beamed down at them, admiring the scene. "Ron's righ'... Ya gotta know when ta accept help, Al." He blinked as something moved inside the two Reapers, the babies growing excited as they felt each other's presence once again.

Alan gasped, his cheeks flushing as he looked down at his belly. It was the first time he felt his child move, and it almost tickled.

The baby inside of him shivered, wiggling slightly in attempt to press its hand against his womb once again, to reach out for its friend.

Alan moved his hand over his belly, and Ronald smiled, reaching over to put his hand on Alan's, "Feels unreal…doesn't it?"

The baby kicked lightly against his hands, not as strong as Ronald's, but still there nonetheless.

Alan nodded, feeling like he'd tear up again.

Eric sat down on the bed, passing over a bowl of hot apple sauce. "Al?"

Alan shook his head, "Nothing…I just…I thought I'd be with Undertaker when this happened…"

Eric's expression sombered. "'M sorry, Al... Ya didn' deserve tha-"

"I do, though…" he looked up at Eric, "It's not much different than what I did to you, is it?"

Eric opened his mouth, and then closed it, words escaping him as he looked away slightly.

"…Thought so…" Alan sighed, "I was horrible…"

"No, Alan, I didnae mean it like tha'-"

"You didn't have to, Eric…I know the truth of it now…I broke you—and now he's broken me…in a way."

Eric went silent again for a moment. "...It dun matter. Ya still deserve better than tha'..." He laid down, pulling the brunet and Ronald into a hug.

"I got only what I deserve." Alan shook his head, "Just as you deserve Ronnie."

Eric eyes saddened, a hand reaching out to cup Alan's cheek, thumb wiping away a single tear. He glanced down at Ronald, resting his cheek of his shoulder, worry evident on his face.

"Undertaker's a right out arse. He had no reason to do what he did to you, Alan! You had your reasons with Eric… Sure, it hurt him, but you had reasons…" Ron hugged Eric, hoping he wasn't making his lover feel bad.

Eric merely kissed the boy's cheek, nodding in agreement.

"But what if he does have reasons?"

"Al," Ronald sat up and took Alan's hand in his, "Did you lie to him? Break a promise? Cheat? Did you betray him in any way?" the brunet shook his head and the blond continued; "Then you did nothing to deserve this and he is in the wrong—not you."

The baby kicked as if to agree.

Alan sighed, "I miss him, though…"

Eric paused, rolling over and sitting up. Glancing over the tray beside him, he search it for a moment, prior to grabbing a small chocolate bar sitting by the hotplate. Falling back into his seat, he handed it to Alan, ruffling his hair slightly. "'Ere, eat tha'... should warm ya up a bit, little one."

Alan nodded and took it, nibbling at it slowly.

Eric smiled, resting his hand on the brunet's belly, feeling relaxed and content. "Everythin' gonna be alrigh', righ' Ronnie?"

Ronald nodded, "You aren't alone, Alan."

The brunet nodded and sighed.

Eric reached over, taking the blankets and pulling them over the pregnant Reapers, tucking them in at the chest. "Yer in good hands, Al. Ya know ya are..." There was a small mew from the side of the bed, Ronald's white kitten leaping onto the bed, struggling to clamber over the hills and bumps under the blankets.

Ronald smiled, holding his hand out to the kitten, "Good morning Snowbelle." He greeted with a smile, "Come here, meet Alan." He scooped her up once she got close enough and set her between them where she mewed until Alan pet her ear gently.

The kitten purred, climbing into his lap, upon which she began kneading his legs, mewing all kinds of questions at him.

"She looks much happier not half-drown." Alan smiled.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Snow covered the grounds outside the dispatch building, wreaths and lights adorning the streets and interior of each building. Music filled the dispatch offices, officers and secretaries alike enjoying good food and the annual holiday party.

Everyone, but the usual life of the party. Ronald, heavy with child, sat in his chair in a corner, making himself as invisible as he could. Nine months pregnant, and still hated for his betrayal, Ronald didn't feel safe trying to actually join the party that his lover was enjoying.

After about half an hour of the festivities, Eric stumbled over to the blond, though lacking the in scent of booze and sweat the man normally wore during any celebration. A few women attempted to veer off toward him, about to make a move yet halting with scowls at the sight of the other blond, one of whom they had once fawned over. Eric, however, coolly ignored them, the gesture enough to send the secretaries slinking off in disappointment, as the man knelt before the boy with smile and kiss on the lips. "'Ey, whaddya doin' over 'ere? Been lookin' fer ya since the start!"

"I'm not really welcome here, you know that." Ron sighed, sipping the punch he'd gotten for himself before hiding away in his corner.

Eric scowled, throwing a dirty look at a couple of officers glaring in the blond's direction. "Yer welcome 'ere so long as yer wanted, and dammit yer well wanted, love." Eric stated, rising to his feet. "But nevermind tha'...Listen, I gotta talk ya about somethin'..." He appeared a bit nervous, a rare state.

"What..? Eric are you oka—" He froze, hugging his belly, "Th-the council didn't change their minds on the baby did they? They can't!"

"Wha'-? No, no! Nothin' like tha'... "

Ron let off a sigh, "Good…they can't take my baby…It'd be too cruel a punishment…"

Eric nodded, taking Ronald's chair by the handles, wheeling him into his office. "It's about you an' me..."

"…Are…are they making me move to a new guardian for the remainder of my punishment? Eric—"

"No, not tha' either-"

"Then what? You're worrying me, Eric…" Ronald looked up at him, "Why bring me to your office? And you look nervous—it can't be anything good! –Did you forget to take your medication today? I told you to take it before we left!"

Eric, however, shook his head, wheeling the boy inside of his office, closing the door behind them. Standing before Ronald, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Ronald Knox," he began. "I know when we started out, we were 'bout ready ta rip each other apart, an' we have never always seen eye ta eye... But these past few months, with how close we've grown, show how strong our bond is, an' it is no understatement fer ta say tha' I love ya with all m' heart..."

He swallowed thickly before continuing, sweating bullets. "I thought when I had Alan tha' m' life was complete... I never knew how wrong I was until I met ya. Ronald, there's no one in this life I would rather be with than ya, to love an' cherish. Yer m' heart, m' soul, m' everything..." He bent down on one knee before the blond. "Ronald Oliver Knox..." He pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to display a shiny diamond ring. "Will ya marry me?"

Ronald stared open-mouthed at the ring, then his eyes flickered up to Eric's face, "I…Eric…" he took a deep breath, "Oh Rhea, Eric—for real? No way…I…yes… Yes, Eric, yes!" he grabbed Eric's shirt and yanked him up and against his grinning lips, "Yes, yes!"

Eric's heart almost stopped, in fear that the blond would reject him, before a yelp flew from him mouth as he was yanked up, kissed by an ecstatic Ronald Knox. Grinning against his lover's soft lips, the man reached up, stroking the smooth skin of his cheek, the opposite hand lowering to pat the side of the boy's belly. "I love ya, I love ya so much." the man whispered breathlessly upon release, staring straight into matching yellow-green eyes.

"Eric…my beautiful, loving, caring Eric…" Ron ran his fingers through his lover's hair, "Rhea, I love you so much…"

Eric leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his lover whist nuzzling into his shoulder affectionately. "Hey" he whispered. "Ronnie... Whaddya say we do somethin' crazy, an' leave righ' now?" He grinned, nibbling the shell of the boy's ear

"…Not my kind of party, anyway…" Ron grinned, "Who wants to sit in a corner with punch, anyway?"

Eric laughed, moving to wheel his lover from the room. "I hear France is beautiful this time o' the year~"

"Then let's go to France."

"Yes, m' sweet~!"

* * *

 

William growled in irritation, pacing up and down the floor of his living room, pale face tinted a light shade of red. Tory glanced up at him from his spot on the floor, having been practicing his crawl, a whimper of confusion echoing from his throat, green and gold eyes blinking at his brother. "Wee-wee?"

The baby wiggled across the floor and found William's foot, tugging on his sock.

William paused, reaching down to scoop the infant into his arms, bouncing him. "Where the blazes is that man?!" he growled to himself.

"Ahhh!" Tory cooed, smiling and grabbing William's lip with a drool-covered hand. "Wee-wee-wee-wee…"

The baby's babbling was interrupted by Alan who waddled in from the kitchen, his belly bigger than before, and throwing off his balance, "What are you worrying about?"

"Eric..." William slurred slightly, gently detaching the baby's hand from his lips. "He has not shown up for any of his shifts these past few days... Ronald has not been around either..."

"They had been at the office party. I remember seeing them. Come on, I made dinner…warmed up some milk for Tory, too."

William nodded, carrying the baby into the kitchen. "Still... Do you mind calling Eric's pager? I cannot reach him nor do I have his new number."

"I can…but why would he skip work? As I understand it, he's been working more to make more money…"

"I know, and by skipping he's cutting his pay plus giving himself more overtime...I really do not understand him at times, never..." the man sighed, taking a seat at the table. "You, on the other hand, are working far too hard with your condition..."

"I'm hardly working. You only schedule me for work twice a week." Alan pointed out, sitting down to eat.

"Still... it's not good for you or the baby to be constantly on your feet" William pointed out, taking the bottle of milk set out on the table.

"I feel better being on my feet. Ronald is only off his because he got hurt… You don't think…maybe Eric hasn't come back to work…because Sebastian?"

William nodded. "That's why I'm worried."

"Eat, I'll see if I can get a hold of him." he stood up and moved over to the phone.

"Thank you" William said, grabbing his fork to take a bite of meat.

"…He's not picking up…"

"Try his mobile - I tried his house earlier and he is not there..."

Alan nodded and did as he was told.

There was a ring for a couple of minutes, before a click sounded and a familiar accent voice greeted the brunet's ears. "Slingby speakin'~"

"Eric!" Alan sighed, "Where are you? Ronald? Will said you haven't been showing up to work…"

Laughter could be heard in the background, Eric's own chuckles breathing into the phone. Sitting at the desk in their shared cabin bedroom, Eric yawned softly, dressed only in a nightshirt and boxers. "Ah, shit, they did notice... I owe ya ten pounds, Ron!" he yelled over his shoulder to the blond resting in their bed.

"Told ya you shoulda told Senpai before we left." Ron grinned, "How mad at ya is he?"

"Eric—where are you two?"

"...France" Eric tried to muffle his laughter, mouthing to Ronald. 'HE'S REALLY PISSED!' Pushing a button, he set the phone on speaker.

"France?! Why on Earth are you in France?" Alan's voice rang out.

"Elopin'" Eric's grin widened, as he cast a soft look towards his newly wed husband.

"You—what?"

"Married." Ron smiled, "Wanted to before the baby came and stole all our alone time."

"But—when?"

"Yesterday afternoon, during the sunset overlookin' Paris" Eric boasted. "Had ta put Ronnie in a dress an' pass 'im as m' wife, but it worked!"

"That wasn't funny!" Ron said.

"…When are you two coming home?" Alan asked with a sigh.

A couple o' days, jus' enjoyin' the honeymoon, righ' dear?"

"As much as possible, at least. No fun in bed."

Alan sighed, "Eric, it's on your head when you get back to so much overtime. You really should have talked to Will about this—gotten clearance for time off!"

"Yeah, suppose I should've... Jus' wanted ta do somethin' righ' fer a change, fer Ronnie."

"…I'll tell him." Alan sighed, "…Congratulations, both of you. And take care of yourselves." He hung up and sighed, looking over at William, "They're on their honeymoon."

"I heard... Quite frankly, I'm not surprised. Did they say when they are getting back?" the man asked.

"Mooooon!" Tory cooed, thinking his brother was going to read him a nursery rhyme.

"A few days. He didn't say exactly." Alan smiled and walked over to Tory, "Should we make Wee-wee sing about the cow and the moon?" he cooed, picking him up, "Yes, that always makes you laugh."

* * *

 

Ron sighed and smiled, "Good going, now I'll never see my husband when we get back—forever trapped at your desk." Ron teased.

"Unless I bring ya in with me~" Eric chuckled, slinking back over to the bed, crawling up to hover above his spouse. "Mmm... Still early. Wanna go back to sleep or do we want ta resume our 'fun'?"

"Fun. I can rest later. I want my husband right now." He smiled, holding his hand out for Eric.

Eric smirked, taking his lover's hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the slender fingers. "M' mousie..." he rumbled, moving in to pepper love marks along the length of the blond's neck and jawline.

Ronald laughed, "Eric—tickles!" he wiggled, turning his head to kiss his cheek. His arms wrapping around the man's shoulders, "Mmhm…love you…"

"Love ya too" Eric grinned, moving to cuddle against his lover with a sigh.

"Eric…being married…makes me want you more…I want you." He complained, not for the first time since they had wed. He reached up, running his hand over Eric's cheek, his wedding band catching the light from the fireplace and glinting.

"An' I am yers, from this momen' on... M' little one, I love ya so much..." He lifted himself up on his elbow, drawings his lips long the side of Ronald's jaw. "M' love-"

"Eric, I—hahh!" Ronald gasped, pulling away suddenly and holding his stomach.

Eric started, staring at his lover in concern. "Ron?"

"H-hurts suddenly…" he gasped, "Why…why does it—hurt?"

Eric paled, as he reached down to place a hand upon Ronald's stomach.

Ronald grabbed Eric's hand, squeezing tight, "Fuck! No—too early! She's not due until two weeks from now!" he cried.

"Sshh, shhh calm down, it's goin' ta be alrigh'..." Yet inside, Eric was panicking; it was too early for the baby to come, and he had no way of contacting their regular doctor. Biting his lip, he went paler at the sight of something moving beneath his husband's skin.

"No! It Bloody hurts!" Ronald screamed, sweat breaking out on his skin. He rolled onto his side and bit into a silk pillow.

Thinking fast, Eric ran to the phone, picking up and dialing the front desk.

Ron cried out again into the pillow, feeling as if claws were scratching at his insides—a devil trying to claw it's way out of him like a chick in an egg or butterfly in a cocoon.

"Yes, jus'- Get yer ass here as fast as ya can before m' husband fuckin' dies on me, dammit!" Eric all but yelled into the phone, his hands shaking with fear. Slamming the receiver down onto the cradle, Eric rushed back to the bed, climbing up beside his lover.

The blond had tears running down his face, fear and pain clear in his expression, "Er—ck!" there was a sudden rush of fluids tainted red with blood, staining the bedding and Ronald screamed again.

Eric bit his lip, his own heart clenching at the site of it, as he shakily took the blond into his arms, tears of his own running down his face. All he could do now was comfort his lover...

Ron held onto his husband, gasping and screaming, his nails digging deep into Eric's arm.

About ten minutes later, the door to the hotel room burst open, reaper medical staff rushing in. Eric rushed to move from his husband's side, despite the doctors snapping at him to get out of their way.

Ronald cried out, coughing, a small amount of blood sputtering from his lips.

"The child…demon?" a nurse asked with a French accent. "Those are the worst…dangerous for the mother."

"We must work fast" another doctor said, pushing up his glasses.

The medical staff moved to the bed in haste, stripping Ronald's blankets and night gown from him and setting up straps to hold him down. Demon children weren't usually born; they preferred to hatch, and the doctors needed to work fast before the child ripped it's mother open like the delicate shell of an egg. It was only instinct, the child didn't know any better.

Once Ronald was tied down, the Doctors could work freely without worry about hurting him more, and they got to work on the long, dangerous birthing process. Coaxing the child to follow the birthing channel rather than rip Ronald open.

Finally, as the sun began to peak over the horizon once more, shedding warm orange light over the French lands, the shrill cry of a baby rang out and a nurse took the babe over to be cleaned.

The doctor sighed tiredly, "You have court-ordered papers on the council's decision on whether or not the child will stay in your custody, I suspect? I did contact your assigned doctor in London on my way here, but I must see the proof first before I hand over your son." He said as the nurses removed the straps from Ronald, the boy, sweating and panting, relaxing into the pillows, exhausted and weak.

"Yeah... Brough' it with us, jus' in case..." Eric mumbled, whiter than a ghost as he shakily stumbled over to the suitcase sitting against the wall. Rummaging inside, past articles of clothes and hygiene products, he exhaled deeply, trying to clear his mind of the rather bloody scene he had just witnessed.

The doctor nodded and looked over the papers before sitting down to fill out the baby boy's birth certificate, "I suspect you wish to be listed as the legal father, Mister Slingby? As you married the mother?" When the Scotsman nodded, he finished the papers and handed it to him, "Your husband will be bed-ridden due to exhaustion for at least a day, and you will need to take things easy until he's healed up completely. There is a lot of damage to his insides. Give him one of these a day for a week to help speed that healing." He said, holding up a bottle of pills.

The nurse walked over with the cleaned baby wrapped in a warm blue blanket. She smiled and slipped him into Ronald's arms, "Congratulations." She smiled before pulling away to help pack up.

The baby hiccupped and opened his blood-red eyes to look up at his mother's tired but smiling face for the first time. His hair was blond and his nails normal, lacking the demonic black. However, two small fangs poked out from his gums and his nails did seem sharper than a normal baby's.

Eric smiled, tucking the certificate away into the suitcase prior to sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his husband and newborn son. "'Ey, sweetie..." he greeted, reaching out to stroke the baby's head.

Red eyes flickered over to Eric before the baby gave a small sneeze.

Ronald gave a weak chuckle, "Happy birthday, Alex, my sweet…"

Eric kissed the infant's forehead, wiggling his finger in front of his face.

"Oom!" Alex cooed, reaching up and grabbing his father's finger, bringing it to his mouth where he began to gum at his finger, his fangs poking, but not long enough to cause any damage as he seemed intent on eating the finger.

Eric chuckled, making a faux pouting expression. "Whaaaa'? Yer gonna eat Daddy?"

Alex only continued to gum his finger, taking a break only to yawn, his legs stretching out before curling back up in the blanket and his mother's arms.

"Cutie..." Eric pulled the blankets up over the baby and his mother, taking a brief moment to kiss Ronald on the forehead. "Ya did good, sweetie... have a rest."

Ronald smiled, closing his eyes, "…Mmm…" he fell asleep before he could respond, leaving father and baby looking at each other.

Eric smiled down at Alex, resuming his gesture of stroking the child's peach soft hair, murmuring comforting words. "Welcome ta the world, little one..."

"Muahh!" Alex wiggled before sneezing again, the action surprising himself and he grew wide-eyed.

Gently reaching out and taking the little one into his arms, Eric held him carefully, marveling at his tiny size. "Glad ta be outta Mummy's tummy, hm?" he tickled the child's front.

Alex laughed and wiggled, his foot slipping out of the blanket and catching his attention. Curiously, he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth, drooling on it.

Eric watched him in amusement, rocking him back and forth. All at once, his life felt complete, as if the missing pieces to his heart were resolved. He wasn't completely healed, but he was getting better. One little step at a time. As he reflected, he strode over to the balcony, sinking into one of two chairs set out, watching as the sun rose over the distant horizon. "Life..." he murmured. "Goes on..."

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Ronald smiled, feeding Alex with a bottle as he sat in his wheelchair. He could safely walk again, but he grew tired easily so by Eric's insistence, he let himself stay in the chair longer. Their trip to France was coming to an end, and they couldn't use a portal with a new-born. So, they had to go back by mortal transportation which meant that they had to get through customs like any human would have to.

Alex finished the bottle and Ronald moved him up to his shoulder to burp him, kissing his temple briefly before patting his back. "I'm sure daddy will have us on our way home soon." He smiled.

The baby gurgled, a tiny burp echoing from his chest followed by a relaxed sigh. The door to the hotel room opened a second later, a rather irate Eric trudging inside. "Ron, we have a problem..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Ron asked, rocking Alex gently.

"There's an issue with our customs, mainly Alex... They aren't fond o' lettin' 'im outta the country due to him bein' 'of French status by birth', some bullshit like tha'. Hereby meanin', they ain' lettin' us take 'im because they dun wanna let 'im go back ta Britain - stupid old grudge against the English tha' makes it hard ta do anythin' between countries..."

"But he's my baby! He's not of French Blood!" Ron protested, "They can't have him any more than Sebastian!"

"I know, but there's not much ya can do since 'e was 'born on French soil'. But, I have an idea... they dun like English, but with us Scotsmen, we're buddies. Yer pure English, but maybe I can pass ya off as Scottish 'r Irish-"

"I'm not though…my mom is Italian." Ron said, lowering Alex down into the crook of his arm again and bouncing him gently, "I was just born and raised in England."

"Really? Ya never mentioned it before..." Eric looked surprised.

"Wasn't really important. I only knew you were Scottish because of your accent." Ron pointed out.

"'S not tha' apparent, is it?"

"I don't think you could be any more Scottish than if you showed up to work in a kilt!" Ron smirked, "It's one of the reasons the secretaries all like you. The lady's love a guy with an accent."

"I did once." Eric grinned. "When I was still a student - in Scotland, there's no actual pants; we have a kilt instead. Standard black with a certain tartan depending on which Dispatch we were apart of, sort like a clan. I still have mine, now tha' I think about it..."

"Really? Can I see you in it?" Ron grinned, "Only fair! You got me in a dress for almost nine months!"

Eric rolled his eyes and huff dramatically. "I dunno... 'S kinda a special... I made need a wee bit o'... 'promptin'' fer it~" he smiled seductively.

"We can get a baby-sitter when you do. I'm sure Alex would like playing with Tory."

"Let Spears try a crazy baby fer a change" Eric grinned, pulling Ronald in for a kiss. "Only if yer ready though - I ain' gonna force ya into anythin'. But jus' fer ya, I'm wearin' tha' kilt ta work when I get home."

Ron smiled wider, kissing him, "I love you, Eric…"

"Ghaaah!" Alex interrupted their moment with a loud sound.

Eric laughed, reaching down to pet the baby's head. "Awww, dun like lovey-dovey Mummy an' Daddy?" Eric teased, kissing Ronald on the lips.

The boy, again, grabbed his father's hand and popped a finger into his mouth, gumming intently on it. It was a habit he was getting into—only with his father. Mommy only got drooled on. "Dnamonononmmm…"

"'Ey, why ya tryin' ta eat Daddy's fingers? I dun taste good!" Eric pouted.

Red eyes looked up at the scruffy man, and a smile broke out over the boy's face as he continued to 'chew' on daddy.

"They have to let us take him home…I'm not leaving him here just because he came really early!"

"I won't let them keep 'im 'ere... So 'ere's m' plan... I'm a Scottish business owner 'n horse racin', an' yer m' wife from Italy who speaks with a heavy accent an' little English but understand it."

"Questo, che posso fare, l'amore." Ron grinned, "Mum taught my brother and I."

"I learned from Al when we were together. Said I may as well have one more language on me other than Norse, Gaelic, English an' French" Eric purred.

"I only know the two… How much time do we have?"

"'Bout five hours... I say we leave now in case we run into problems."

Ron nodded and coaxed Alex into letting go of Eric's finger, "Come on, sweetie…daddy needs that. You can be a little daddy-eating monster later once we are on the way home."

"Bruuuu!" the baby huffed before starting to blow bubbles on his lips.

Eric chuckled, walking about the room, picking up any loose pieces of clothing they had lying about.

"Ahh!" Alex spotted the stuffed toy his parents had bought him after he was born, so that he'd have something to play with until they got home. He reached out for it, babbling. Ron smiled and grabbed the toy rabbit, handing it to him.

The baby gummed on its ear, cooing up at his mother in thanks. Eric smiled, putting the last of their belongs away, snapping the lid of the suitcase shut. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ronald nodded, "Let's go home…as a family."

"As a family" Eric agreed, wheeling his husband and son out into the hall, suitcase in hand.

By the time they reached the station, Alex had fallen asleep, curled up around the bunny and nestled in Ronald's arms, who had abandoned speaking in English momentarily.

Approaching the customs desk, Eric grinned. "Hello." he said, having no need to disguise himself with his accent being very noticeable. "We're headin' ta England-"

"Reason?"

"Buisness. I have a stables up in Northern Scotland, an' m' client wants ta discuss a deal with me."

"And…them?" The man asked, glancing at the blond cradling a baby.

"M' wife an' son - Maria's from Venice" he glanced at Ronald, giving him the cue.

"Cara, che cosa sta prendendo così tanto tempo?" Ron asked, softening his voice in attempt to make it more feminine.

"Basta passare la dogana, cara." Eric cooed to 'her', Alex snoring softly in his mother's arms.

The man nodded, "She speak English or French?"

"Little English." Eric said.

"Why travel with her for your business? And your child? Looks no more than a few days old. You brought her traveling when she was so heavy with child?"

"M' business ensures tha' we travel constantly - she has health issues that also cause reason fer travel. I am under obligations tha' she is not left alone without m' care."

"Is that true, Madam?"

Ron looked up, a slightly confused look on his face, "Y-yes…I am very sickly." He said slowly with a thickened accent, making it sound as if he wasn't fluent in the tongue.

"With me, she falls into a hysterical state - m' wee rose." Eric shot 'her' an affectionate look.

The man nodded, "Still seems a bad choice to travel so much with her in such a state as she was." He stamped their papers and handed it to Eric, "She and your child should come first. Do not put too much stress on them in traveling for your job." He said, handing the papers and their tickets over.

Eric nodded. "Of course" he answered, wheeling Ronald into the station.

"Ill? Hysterical? Really? That's what you come up with, Husband?" Ron asked, looking up at him.

"Wha', it got us through!" Eric defended, helping his husband onto the train. "Shall we drop by ta see Al when we return? Show 'im wee Alex came out?"

"I was planning on it…Will and Grell-senpai, too. Meet all his uncles."

"Hear tha', sweetie, yer meetin' yer ugly relatives!" Eric joked, kissing his son on the head.

"Don't tell him that! Our co-workers are the ugly ones…they stayed by as friends…" Ron smiled.

Eric snickered, looking around for a compartment.

Ron sighed, gazing down at his son's face, "…I can't stop looking at him…" he smiled.

"'E's so adorable..." Eric smiled.

"Perfect…" Ronald looked up at Eric, "Our child is the perfect baby boy…"

"Indeed, he is." Eric agreed, moving his husband into an empty compartment. "Our little baby Alex."

Ron smiled, moving from his chair onto one of he padded benches, which was more comfortable, "…He was worth it…all that pain…Alex is worth what happened…"

"'E is, despite the damage tha' bastard did... 'E ain' touchin' our baby." Eric pressed a kiss to Ronald's cheek. "Happy ta have 'im in yer arms?"

"You have no idea…so much better than inside me…" Ron grinned, "Want to hold him again, now that you have gotten us through customs?"

"'Course" Eric said enthusiastically, holding out his arms.

Ronald slipped the sleeping babe into his arms and Alex shifted in his sleep with a small noise, curling up against Eric's chest, and popping his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it.

Eric hummed a soft lullaby, cradling the baby in a slow, gentle rocking motion. "Poor baby, all this travelin'... 'E loves ta tug on yer hair though - I told ya 'e would."

"Still cutting it when we get home." Ron said, "Besides, I think Grell-senpai has been getting jealous of my curls."

"Beautiful curls - ya look like a superstar with 'em" Eric complimented. "If we can get it cut... remember tha' barber shop incident?"

"Hmm? What one?" Ron asked, tucking Alex's blue blanket around him.

"The one where we tried ta get yer hair cut when ya were six months pregnant"

"Mmm…I don't remember…" he stopped fidgeting with the blanket and looked up at Eric, pressing a kiss to his lips, "You'll have to remind me."

"The barber tha' hated yer guts" Eric moaned softly into the kiss, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"…Everyone in our realm hates my guts." Ron pointed out, "And that month was very…dramatic for me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember... But not everyone hates ya. I love ya, always will, sweetheart" Eric stroked the boy's cheek, cupping it in the palm of his hand.

"I know… Any doubt of that withered away as soon as you threw yourself down the stairs to save Alex and I…" Ronald leaned into his hand, "I had thought I wasn't worth all that…you saved me from more than a fall…Eric."

"I'd save ya from anythin', Ron. Ya know tha'" Eric said softly. "After all... Yer the one tha' saved me."

"I don't even remember it, though…" Ronald leaned against him, "But of course…you did say I was drunk when I did it…but I do wish I did remember…maybe then I wouldn't have fallen for Sebastian so easily." He shook his head, "Anyway, lets not talk about  _him_."

Eric kissed him on the temple. "We're approachin' port... almost home, baby" he said with a smile, wrapping his free arm around the boy.

Ron grinned, "And You'll get into trouble and I wont see you for a couple of months." He teased.

"Nawww, I'll be fine - we can't be separated, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you won't be drowning in paperwork." He smirked, "And I'll have to take care of Alex all on my own as you catch up."

"Well, hopefully we can move ya into m' office an' outta tha' little room o' yers - be more comfortable fer ya and fer the baby. Al may be force on leave soon, so if 'e is, I'll ask if 'e can watch ya fer the day."

"If you do that, I'd more watch him. I'm no longer fat and stuck in a wheel chair all day!"

"Thankfully - I would worry if ya didn't get better, beautiful" Eric yawned suddenly.

"Doctor did say I need to take it easy still, but at least the idea of standing up wont break my back permanently anymore. I can move on my own and not rely on you to carry me up to bed, or to the bathroom…or everywhere I couldn't wheel myself…"

Eric nodded, dozing off slightly whist resting against Ronald, Alex still cuddling contently against his chest, enjoying hiis father's warmth.

"Love you…" Ron smiled, kissing his cheek and speaking in a soft tone. Eric had been up late that night, trying to lull Alex to sleep. The little half-demon didn't like to sleep at night.

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was fussy, wiggling in his mother's arms as Ronald and Eric approached the front door to William's home. Ronald shifted him up and kissed his cheek before leaning him on his shoulder, bouncing him and trying to comfort him by rubbing his back as they knocked on the door.

The sound of something crashing echoed, followed by loud yelling and crying echoed through the doorway.

Ron started, "What was that?"

"I can and I  _will_  have full custody, you useless whore!"

"You can't! U-Undertaker— _please_!" Alan's tearful voice rang out, "You can't take our child from me like that! I won't deny you—why deny me?"

"Because, he doesn't belong to you, you disgraceful excuse of a Shinigami!" A slap followed, the sound of someone falling to the floor as a scythe was summoned. "I have half a mind to rip our - no. Not ours; you don't deserve a child, let alone life itself. I have half a mind to rip  _my_  child from your tainted womb!"

"What did I do?" Alan cried, "Why—Why are you suddenly pushing me away? We were happy! This isn't like you! This  _isn't_  you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Alan summoned his own scythe and he pushed himself up with it, "Get out! William's not here—you have no reason to be here!"

Undertaker snarled, knocking the weapon away with ease, holding the blade to Alan's neck.

"GET OUT!" Alan screamed, "You've caused enough pain for one day! Get the bloody hell out of my sight!"

The man snarled, throwing Alan hard against the wall, just as Eric came barreling in barely catching the man off guard.

"What the hell?" Ron gasped, seeing the scene they barged in on. He hurried up and set Alex down in one of Tory's play pens, and rushed over to Alan, helping him up, "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed at Undertaker.

Eric fought against the Undertaker, struggling to find a hold against him. Yet, being much older and experienced, the man was easily overpowering him.

Ron helped Alan to a chair and huffed, straightening up and grabbing Undertaker's ear while he was distracted by Eric, "I don't know what changed you, geezer, but you are not welcome here until you go back to being a respectable person! I don't want you around my baby when you are like this so get." Ron pulled him to the door and gave him a shove, "out!"

The man gave an almost feral growl, but vanished, turning docile for the time being.

Huffing, Ron slammed the door and hurried back over to Alan, "You okay, Senpai?"

Alan gave a weak nod, his hands shaking in his lap.

Eric panted, stumbling over, kneeling down to check Alan over. "Ron, I'm gonna call a doctor an' Will." He left for a moment, footsteps echoing into the kitchen.

Ron nodded, "Alan…what happened?"

"He…he called me, asking if we could talk…But when he got here…he wasn't like how he had been on the phone…and he started yelling…and then…he started telling me he's taking my baby away—Ron, where's your baby-bump?"

Ron gave a small smile and got up, picking up Alex and sat back down, "It turned into a baby boy. This is Alex. Alex, meet your Uncle Alan. He's the gentle one daddy was telling you about on the ship."

Alex stopped fussing and tilted his head. He cooed suddenly, curiosity filling him as he reached out towards the new stranger.

"He's beautiful, Ron…"

"Would you like to hold him?" Ron asked, slipping Alex into the brunet's arms when he nodded.

Alex cooed, blinking as he was rested against Alan's belly, making a noise of confusion.

Alan smiled down at Alex, "Hello, sweetie, have you been taking care of your mommy and daddy?"

The baby giggled and squeaked, wiggling happily in the man's arms.

"He likes to try to eat Daddy's fingers." Ron smiled, tickling Alex's foot.

"When did he..?"

"I went into labor shortly after you had called Eric, actually. Took all night…the sun was coming up when he finally said hello to the world."

"Scared the 'ell outta us" Eric admitted, coming back into the living room. "Doctor should arrive soon, an' William's on 'is way."

"…I want to know what changed…He isn't acting like himself at all!" Alan said, bouncing Alex in his arms, "…As much as it hurts…I'm more…worried about Undertaker…"

Eric nodded. "Maybe William knows something... or Grell...He was there when the spider and him contacted - are ya alrigh', Al?"

"Shaken…and worried that he will take my baby from me…" he looked down at Alex, smiling, "But we should be focusing on this little one."

"No, jus'... yer bleedin'..."

"I am..?"

Eric nodded, gesturing to a spot of blood appearing on Alan's side. "Do ya have bandages?" he asked before beginning to search the kitchen again.

"Will keeps them in the drawer at the end of the hall." Alan nodded, handing Alex back to Ron before looking at the bloodspot.

The baby fussed, not liking the change, a small cry bubbling from his lips.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Alex…" Ron cooed, rocking him and starting to hum a little tune.

The baby quieted, his eyes slowly sliding shut as a tiny yawn echoed from his lips.

Ron smiled, continuing to hum.

"And you were worried you'd be a horrible mother." Alan teased.

Eric came back, a roll of bandages in his hand. "'E still worries" he chuckled." Al, dun take this the wrong way, but... um, yer gonna need ta remove yer dress..."

Alan sighed and stood up, reaching back to undo his dress and strip it off, leaving him in a pair of boxers.

Eric nodded, moving back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of disinfectant.

"Alan, where is Tory?"

"Hmm? Oh, William has him. He thought I was working too hard, so he took him to work with him."

"Damn, an' I missed tha'?! Shit, coulda gotta a photo o' the boss changin' diapers!" Eric laughed, setting the bottle aside to examine the wound with a damp cotton ball in hand. "Al, this may hurt a bit-"

"Ow!" Alan yipped, "You could have warned me sooner! Don't just go at it!"

"Well, I tell ya an' ya try ta run!" Eric exclaimed.

"I do not!" the brunet protested.

"Alrigh', so ya won't when I say I'm gonna do it again in about two seconds?"

"Of course not. I'm not that childish, Eric."

Eric pressed the cotton ball against the cut again.

Alan inhaled sharply and leaned over, his head and shoulder practically in Ronald's lap as he squeezed his eyes closed.

Eric moved behind Alan, his hands resting on either side of the man's hips, steadying him as he bent over again to clean the wound.

"B-be more gentle, Eric!" Alan gasped.

"You really don't like pain, do you, Al?" Ron asked, petting his hair with his free hand.

"N-not this kind…"

Eric rubbed the side of Alan's belly, attempting to soothe him. "'Ere, distract 'im Ron... Um... How yer baby been? Kickin', growin' alrigh', healthy?"

"Y-yes…Ah!"

"Just breathe, Alan…geeze, if you can't handle this, how are you supposed to handle giving birth?"

"I can already hear yer screams echoin' in m' ears..." Eric grumbled, accidentally pressing a bit too much disinfectant than needed onto the injury.

"EIAHH!" Alan yelped out, loud enough to startle Alex from his doze.

Eric winced, muttering apologies as Alex made an irritated sound. Wrapping his free arm around Alan as best he could to steady him, he dabbed the cotton again. "Jus' a few more, can ya handle tha' fer me Al - Ron, stop grinnin' at me like tha'!"

"Why?" Ron snickered, "It's entertaining seeing you struggle."

Eric rolled his eyes, dabbing the cut a couple more times. "'Ere, hold 'im up, 'e's goin' slack on me."

"Take Alex over to the play pen, then. I can't with only one arm."

Eric nodded, moving to lift the baby into his arms, striding across the room with him and smiling as he fussed at being set down. "Jus' fer a sec, sweetie." he kissed the infant's forehead, moving back to his husband and pregnant brother.

Ron shifted, slipping his arms around Alan to hold him still, making it look likt they were hugging. Alan held onto him, biting down on his lip as he prepared himself.

Eric moved behind Alan once again, resuming his posture, holding him still as he pressed the cotton to the wound.

"Mmh!"

"It's okay, Alan…" Ron sighed.

"What the ever loving hell?" William stood in the doorway, a giggling Tory wiggling in his arms, the man's eyes twitching and his jaw dropped.

"What's with that greeting, William?" Ron pouted, looking over at him.

"Are you done yet, Eric?" Alan gasped.

"Just... What in the world are you doing?!"

"Jus' a wee bit more, Al... Ya can do" Eric soothed, rubbing the man's side. "Talk ta us, distract yerself."

"Be more gentle!" Alan gasped, "I didn't even know it was there until you started poking it!"

"Alan got hurt." Ronald explained.

William's brow furrowed, striding over to the three. Going around, he took a gander at Alan's cut, grimacing slightly. "That is rather nasty... You should get it looked at, lest it hurts the baby."

"It's only hurting me right now because Eric doesn't know what he's doing." Alan mumbled into Ron's shoulder.

"Well, in his defense, he's cleaned it up nicely." William commented, before his attention went to Ronald and his brow furrowed slightly. Then his expression changed to bewilderment as Alex made a small cry from the playpen.

Ronald smiled at William, "Surprise~ It's a boy." He grinned, nodding over to the playpen where Alex was laying, fussy that he couldn't see his mama.

William's eyes softened a touch, before his composure solidified once again. "I offer my congratulations." he said with a slight smile, moving to place Tory in the playpen. The baby gurgled in curiosity, glancing at his new companion with a chirp.

"Eh?" Alex tilted his head when he spotted the older baby boy, and he reached his hand out at the demon, "Ahhhha!"

Ron chuckled, "I thought he'd enjoy a play-mate."

"Indeed" William chuckled. "They are brothers by blood as well..." Tory cooed, wiggling over to his baby brother, until he flopped over the other baby, resting his head against his side with a giggle.

Alex laughed and wiggled happily, starting to babble noises at Tory.

William watched them with a smile, moving to gently knead the knots in Alan's bare back as Eric treated him. "I informed the Council of my mother's strange behavior. They are looking into it."

"I don't like it." Ron frowned, "He could have killed Alan and the baby…he had his scythe out on them when we got here."

William frowned but said nothing.

"I don't want him around anymore…not when he's like this…" Alan whispered.

"Shhhh," William hushed him, continuing to knead his back, the gesture making the brunet drowsy. "We will put a stop to his behavior, I promise."

"…Hate when you do that…" Alan yawned, "I still have to make supper…"

"I'll cook dinner for tonight, you just rest."

"You have been working all day, William, and taking care of Tory." Alan protested.

"I'll have Eric make it, then. You need to rest, Al." Ron suggested, "You rest, and I'll watch the boys."

"I'll whip up somethin' nice." Eric promised, bandaging the wound.

Alan sighed, "Very well, I'll go to my room to rest until the doctor gets here."

Loud laughter came from both babies as they shared Alex's stuffed bunny.

"Here," William carefully lifted Alan into his arms, carrying him to the couch. "I'll bring down a blanket and pillow. It's getting harder for you to climb the stairs so much."

"I can climb them just fine." Alan protested, flushing, but William ignored him, setting him on the couch, leaving to retrieve a blanket and pillow.

* * *

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Alan grunted as he heaved himself out of his office chair, taking a moment to catch his balance before picking up a few finished files and walking out into the hall, heading towards William's office to turn in his paperwork, though he knew William would be on break and out of his office.

It had been a week since the incident and his scrapes and bruises had healed, however, as he rounded the corner into the doorway of William's office, he froze; gasping in pain as he dropped the files, reaching up to clutch at his heart. "Ahh-haa!" he fell to his knees, the pain of his Thorns attack so great he was unable to stay on his feet.

Not again! No…this was how he'd lost his first child…

The baby began to kick inside of him, as if reacting to his pain. The Thorns were merciless, digging deep into his flesh, sending small waves of shock all over his body.

The ill-fated brunet cried out in pain, missing no part of the agony as the Thorns moved further towards his heart. Under his skin, the thorny vine-like marks followed his veins making the markings larger, even growing up his neck, now no longer fully hidden under his clothes.

William had been coming back from his break, Tory attached to his hip, giggling as he made silk form all over his elder brother's coat. Rounding the corner towards his office, he stopped sort, eyes widening. Without a word, he rushed over to the brunet, helping him sit up off the floor.

A couple of other officers noticed, and soon a small crowd began to gather around the Supervisor and Alan. "Don't stand there!" William snapped suddenly. "Get me a medical team here, immediately!" He carefully rested the brunet in his arms, trying his damnedest to prevent from aggravating the Thorns.

Alan's body trembled, and he began to cough, hardly aware that William had found him, and that Tory was starting to whimper and had reached out to touch his web-sticky fingers to his cheek, trying to comfort the brunet.

The medical team arrived within minutes, wasting no time in transferring Alan to a stretcher before rushing off to emergency.

Alan cried out again, tears filling his eyes, "Pl-please…don' l-let it kill m-my baby…" he gasped.

"It's alright Mr. Humphries, we're doing what we can." a doctor reassured him, wheeling the brunet into the operating room.

The medical staff got to work right away, sedating Alan before starting their operation to try to ease back the aggressive attack.

William watched from behind the glass window, rocking a crying Tory in his arms.

* * *

 

Alex let out a yawn, stretching his body out before blinking sleepily up at his mother.

"Awe, are we fighting your nap?" Ronald cooed, rocking him gently. Eric had replaced his hard wooden chair in his empty room with a rocking chair so that Ronald could rock Alex to sleep. The motion often put him to sleep faster, which helped cut down on the crying in the offices.

The door to the room, opened with a creak, Eric quietly slipping in, a smile upon his face as he moved to crouch beside his husband. Alex fussed, moving to grab a strand of Ronald's hair to chew on.

Ronald sighed, "I don't know how you convinced me to not get that haircut a few days ago…" he smirked, glancing at his husband, "How's the work load?"

"Pain in the ass, but not so bad" the Scotsman replied, kissing his spouse on the cheek. "I finished a couple o' minutes ago - want to leave early, get somethin' ta eat then head on home? Alex an' ya could use some fresh air."

Ronald nodded, a small smile on his face, "Be good to get him out of here…I don't like him being around the others…I'm afraid they see him as his biological father's child, and not a reaper at all…"

"They hurt 'im, an' they meet m' scythe - they know their place." Eric growled, helping his husband up with the baby in his arms. "'Sides, they ain' bein' nosy righ' now... Somethin' happened down the hall 'r somethin', I dun know..."

The blond nodded and shifted Alex to his shoulder, rubbing his back to try and put him to sleep. The baby boy hated nap time and fought it as much as he could. "Hope it's nothing bad, but I'm glad not to have to deal with them… Earlier today they accused me of seducing you and forcing you to marry me…"

"Oh fer fuck sakes... One more comment, an' I swear I'll hang 'em by there feet off the edge o' the buildin', if tha's wha' it takes fer them ta leave ya alone." The blond man pulled the boy close, chuckling slightly as Alex made a whining noise. "Sleepy an' gonna go bye-bye if ya dun rest" he teased, turning his head to kiss the baby's temple. Then he paused, frowning as the sound of the emergency room sirens went off. "Ah, shit, did some idiot impale 'imself again?"

"Probably Mathew McCoy again. You know how he is with that scythe of his and trying to show off." Ron shrugged. "He should retake scythe safety." He paused and smiled, "How about we check on Alan before we go, though. You know how lonely he gets."

Eric nodded, feeling pity towards the brunet. "Poor Al... How far along is 'e now?"

"Almost four months, I think, maybe five?" Ron shrugged as they started towards the brunet's office, "Either way he's showing and dependant on my old maternity dresses."

Eric snickered. "Poor Alan." he chuckled. "Someone yesterday called 'im a 'pumpkin king'... Never knew Alan could punch so hard. But, I worry fer 'im... William's been gettin' more overtime lately, leavin' Al home alone... "E won' admit it, but 'e hates bein' lonely."

Ronald nodded, "I want to know what changed…why Undertaker kept rejecting him…"

Eric nodded, frowning as they came face to face with an empty office. "What the-?"

"Maybe he left to get a snack?" Ron suggested.

"Nah... 'E keeps food in 'is drawers..."

"Maybe he went to turn in things to William, then?"

"Yeah, 's wha' I'm thinkin'" Eric nodded.

"To William's office, then?" he asked, shifting their fussy son again, "…Which is near a crowd…"

"Wha' the 'ell?" Eric frowned again, moving towards the crowd. "Oi, this ain' a showcase! Wha' the 'ell are ya doin'?"

"Humphries had an attack…looked pretty bad." A secretary said.

Eric paled. "What?"

"He just collapsed, I hear. Spears went with him when they took him to the hospital. They just left."

Eric nodded, moving back to Ronald. "Ron-"

"I heard…" Ronald whispered, "We are going to the hospital to make sure he's alright…"

Eric bit his lip, wrapping an arm around the boy as he led him hastily to the hospital.

* * *

 

Alan had come out of surgery and was resting asleep in the hospital bed with William at his side; a breathing mask had been placed over his nose and mouth, wires and tubes all over his arms and hands, and two devices strapped separately to his bare belly to monitor the baby. So far, it had been a close call for both, but the doctors were worried.

The baby had been unaffected, but Alan was the unfortunate one in baring the burden of the Thorns' wrath. The damage was serious, and the medical staff feared that another attack like that could permanently disable the brunet and possibly kill his baby.

Once the doctors let Eric and Ronald through, Ronald hurried ahead of his husband and towards the room, slowing down once he was inside, slowly approaching the bed, hugging Alex to him, "…Is he alright..?"

"They've stablized him and the baby is fine, but the attack was enough to worry them... He's slowly coming to." William answered, Tory snoring away in his arms, hand curled around Alan's finger.

"…He looks so…sick…" Ron whispered and looked back at Eric.

Eric nodded, taking a seat, pulling the blond into his lap.

"So, what happened, exactly? We didn't get much information…"

"I do not know myself... I just happened to be returning to my office when I happened upon him having an attack in my doorway..." William said, watching as Alan stirred in his sleep.

"Mmnnh…Stop…talking about me…" Alan breathed weakly before his eyes fluttered open. "I'm…right here…"

"Alan..." William leaned forward, brushing the hair out of the brunet's face. "How do you feel?"

"…Like I got run over by a carriage—repeatedly… All of me hurts—" he coughed, grimacing in pain before relaxing against the pillows once more, "I remember having an attack, but—this isn't normal…"

William nodded, gently fluffing the brunet's pillow, trying to help him get comfortable. "They put you under surgery and-"

"S-surgery?" Alan glanced down at his bare belly, "…the baby's okay…right?" A kick answered him and Alan gasped, weakly moving his hand to the spot where the child kicked.

The baby pressed its foot against his palm, wiggling in its mother's belly. Alan smiled, though it was obvious that the baby moving so much hurt. "As long as you are safe, my little one…"

William reached down, gently running his hand over Alan's belly, the baby calming slightly. "You're shivering - here, they left a blanket on the end of the bed…"

"Thank you…" Alan said as William covered him with the blanket, "You're such a caring big brother to Tory and my baby…"

"And you," William reminded, tucking the brunet in, gently massaging his head. "You are, technically, my step mother - it would not be right for me to let you get hurt."

"I'm not, though…He…doesn't want me, and we are not married…I'm just…the idiot that fell in love with your mother…"

"Alan, look at me" William tilted the brunet's face towards his. "You are not an idiot, nor is this your fault - we are investigating the matter, and I promise things will get better. Regardless, you are my employee and friend, and it is my duty to see that you are well and looked after."

"Yeah, we can't have two idiots in the group. And I think I already won that title." Ron grinned, trying to cheer him up, "And Eric's got the runner-up for the title."

"Oi!"

"What? I still love you." Ron smiled, kissing his cheek.

Eric couldn't help but smile, readjusting the blanket he had draped over his husband's shoulders, pausing when a he heard a sob from Alan.

"Al…" Ron frowned, "It's alright…"

"No…it's not…" Alan sobbed, "It's not…"

The unborn baby, startled by the sudden change in mood, started to move again, as William frowned in concern.

Alan began to cry openly, tears rolling down his face, "I—I can't…I can't do anything right… I ruin lives, break hearts—I can't even keep my baby safe from myself!"

The baby kicked him hard in the side, protesting against his words, and Alan grunted in pain.

"Alan…" Ron got up and handed Alex to Eric before walking over to take Alan's hand, "You're having a mood swing. Don't let it get to you… You are amazing, and will be a great mother to this baby."

Eric nodded, about to answer when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye - turning his head, he stared at the sight of Undertaker, a mess of himself, standing in the doorway.

Silence fell over the room as all eyes fell on the elder reaper.

The man said nothing, his eyes puffy, red and wet, striding into the room over to the bed. He glanced down at Alan.

Alan slowly looked up at him, "…Undertaker…" he whispered before his face hardened, "If you just want to smack me around again or say you are taking our child from me you can just leave!"

Undertaker still said nothing, only kneeling bedside the bed, reaching out to cup the man's cheek, thumb gently caressing the soft skin. It was more than words could say at the moment.

Alan gave into his tears again, salty water drops rolling onto Undertaker's fingers.

Ronald hesitated, "…I think we should leave them alone…" he glanced at the old reaper, "But we aren't going far—if you hurt him…"

Undertaker merely took the brunet into his arms, rubbing his back.

Once they were alone, Alan whimpered louder, hiding his face in the man's shoulder, "U-Un…Und…" he took a shaky breath, "…You're such an ass…"

"I know.. I'm so sorry, my dear..." Undertaker whispered hoarsely, cradling the brunet in his arms.

"Why..?" he shook.

"I don't know... It scares me... I-I couldn't think straight for the longest time... Even now, my head hurts, as if something is trying to take over..."

"I don't understand…I don't…we were happy, then…something changed you…was…was it getting your son back?"

"...I found my ex after years of thinking he was dead..."

Alan swallowed, "…And…you still love them?" He searched his lover's eyes. The brunet sat, letting the silence fill the air, and he pulled away slightly—as much as the tubes attaching him to medical equipment would let him, "I see…"

"Alan, wait, let me explain-"

Alan looked at him, hurt in his eyes, "Was I just a replacement for them?"

"No, no of course not! Alan, I love you!"

"Then…then tell me the truth…all of it."

Undertaker hesitated, then began to speak, recalling his story with his lover.

Alan looked down at his belly where their unborn child was growing, "Where does this leave us, though? What happens to our child?"

"I...I want to be there for you... for our baby..." the man said.

"…But you can't be…not if you still want him…" Alan looked up at him, "I love you…but I can't continue like this…"

"Alan...Please..."

"He hurt you!" Alan snapped, "He left you alone and you still want him. This isn't all about you and him, Undertaker, William and I…and this baby are part of it, too! And you are hurting us! You hurt me, and William doesn't show it, but he's hurting, too. I won't let you have the chance to hurt this child."

"Alan... My dear, I-"

The brunet looked up at him, "You'll have to make a choice."

"A-Alan-"

"Please…it doesn't have to be now…but don't make this more difficult…I can't take it…"

Undertaker was about to answer when his heart suddenly clenched. Gasping, he grabbed at his chest, expression one of pain, as a dark presence suddenly filled the room.

"Hello, my dear."

"…Robert…" Undertaker gasped, clutching his chest, his eyes behind his fringe flickering between his ex and his lover. Yes, he wouldn't call Alan his ex. He wanted him back…he needed him.

The poor brunet look petrified, staring up at the demon from his helpless spot on the bed.

The spider smirked, strolling over to the bed, staring down at the silver Reaper. "Been feeling aright, my darling? You look better than you did a couple of nights ago."

Undertaker remained silent, looking up at the demon, the bangs covering his eyes falling to the side to show one round eye as he squeezed Alan's hand.

Claude eyed the brunet for a moment, then Undertaker, reaching out to cup his face. "Still ill? You look a tad pale... was I too rough, my sweet?" He leaned in closer, breath a gentle puff against his cheek.

Alan sucked in a breath and looked away. Had Undertaker…been  _with_  his ex-lover since kicking him out? And still he came 'wanting' to make up with him? That hurt even more.

"I…" the elder reaper shivered, still holding Alan's hand, tightening his hold on it, though he was starting to forget why.

Claude tutted. "Dear me... You have grown more fragile - poor Levon." He punched him suddenly, pushing his fist into the reaper's flesh. "Does it hurt, my dear?"

Undertaker cried out, being forced from his place at the bed, and sliding across the floor, hitting the wall. Normally, he wouldn't stand for such treatment and his scythe would already be swinging at his attacker…but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to summon his scythe.

Alan gasped, "Undertaker!" He looked up at Claude, "Don't you dare touch him again!"

Claude ignored him, moving to where his ex lay. Kneeling down he stroked his side, feeling him tremble beneath his fingers.

The reaper adverted his gaze, "…You've changed…" It was something he said every time he saw Claude, and the realization hit him harder than the demon's touches. Why? Why did he let him treat him in such a way? Let him ruin things with Alan? His eyes flickered over to the brunet. Robert was gone—dead. In his place was 'Claude'. He'd long gotten over Robert…Alan. He wanted Alan's forgiveness…that was all.

"You finally see it, love... and guess what?" the spider caressed the man through his clothes. "It's already too late." He exhaled, a poison in his breath, used to sedate the Reaper.

"For-give…me…" he coughed, looking over at Alan before his would went black.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Alan demanded.

"None of your concern" Claude said, cradling the Reaper in his arms.

"Have you done it then?" a cool voice interjected, as Sebastian appearing in a whirl of dark feathers.

"Indeed..." Claude said.

"Good - he is vital to obtaining the precious heir... Don't give me that look, Claude! You know as well as I what was stolen from us and whom must pay!"

Claude adverted his gaze, staring down at Levon, his face currently nestled against his shoulder with a peaceful expression.

"Now..." Sebastian turned his attentions upon the brunet man lying in the hospital bed. "What to do about you... Could he be of use, my dear?"

Alan froze, gripping the blanket tight there was nothing he could do, and he knew it. His attack had rendered him completely helpless. He couldn't move from the bed, and summoning his scythe was impossible with his wakened state. It took energy he did not have. But…there was one thing, wasn't there? He could scream—no. They had Tory and Alex with them…the children would be in danger…

Sebastian approached, grabbing the man's chin in his hand, tilting his face up to look him over. "Small, plain, a little fat-"

"Back off! I bet you were 'fatter' when you had all those eggs to lay!" Alan snapped.

"Oh contraire, each egg was created and laid one at a time... smaller than a human baby, the shell grows as the young develops. I really didn't have to do much" Sebastian smirked. "But at least I don't look like a pig in a dress, little Reaper!"

Alan's already hard gaze turned into an angry glare as he lashed out, grabbing the demon by the hair and yanking it towards him.

The demon snarled, slamming the brunet hard in the chest. "Fool." Standing back, he took the man's arm, teleporting with him away from the hospital, to the mansion.

Alan screamed in pain as he was hit and then the tubes were ripped from his body as they teleported.

Claude watched them for a moment before following, sneaking a small kiss to Levon's forehead before he ported home. "Soon, my beloved silver, soon..."

The door was thrown open moments later, Eric, Ronald, and William rushing into the empty room.

"Alan? Oh Rhea…" Ronald gasped, holding Alex closer as the fact that the room was empty registered in their minds.

William paused, sniffing the air as an inhumane snarl left his lips. "Demons..."

"But how? And why take Alan and the old fart?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure... But I can guarantee it is for ill reason..." William paced about, bouncing a whimpering Tory in his hand. "Perhaps they were searching for me and Tory..."

"…or Alex…" Ron whispered, "Eric…"

"I know..." the man answered, pulling the blond into a protective hug. "This is the final straw..."

"You aren't thinking of going after them, are you?"

"I'm tempted," Eric admitted. "I can't have 'em comin' back ta hurt ya 'r the baby..." He glanced down at the crying Alex, withering in his mother's arm. "Poor thin' feels the dark presence..."

"Don't…Eric…What if they capture you, too? They got that old legendary git! They could get you too…and Alex and I need you—what if they use you to get Alex?"

Eric opened his mouth, then closed it, his grip tightening around Ronald. "... Ya come first before m'self... I need ta keep ya safe. Even if I die doin' so..."

"Don't say that, Eric! We need to get Alan back safe…and his baby…maybe the geezer, too, but don't turn this into a sacrifice. Please…"

"I'm not, but if I have ta defend ya, I will. Ya know tha', love." He rubbed Ronald's back, peppering kisses upon his face.

"I'd rather you grab me and Alex and run away with us…"

Eric merely sighed, burying his face into his lover's shoulder.

Alex whimpered and reached his hand out, tapping his father's nose. "Wehaada!"

Eric managed a smile, kissing the baby's fingers. "Dun worry, sweetie... Daddy's gonna protect ya..."

Alex leaned forward and with a sigh, rested his head on Eric's, "Brruba…"

William watched them for a moment, then stared down at Tory.

Ronald sighed, kissing Alex's head, "What do we do now?"

"At the moment... All we can do is plan and wait..."

"I don't like it…" Ron muttered.

"Unfortunately, it's all we can do for now..."

"It's not enough!" Ron snapped, "It was Sebastian, right? I can feel it that he was here…We can't leave Alan with him! We can't! He'll…he'll do horrible things…" the boy shivered, showing signs for the first time in a while that he wasn't over what had happened to him.

"Ron..." Eric walked over, wrapping the man into a hug.

"He'll break him…that's what he does…he breaks people…"

"We won't let 'im break anymore, I promise."

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Alan groaned, his body fading back into pain as he began to wake. Every inch of his body felt as if it was being burned or poked with hot needles. Tears formed in his eyes behind bent glasses. His baby was moving around and kicking against his skin.

He rolled onto his side, his arms secured behind his back,

He was in a dungeon of sorts, upon a bed of straw and mud, dirt coating his naked body from head to toe. The baby shifted about, as if bothered, the air noticeably colder than it ought to have been.

The brunet coughed and groaned, trying to tuck his legs up the best he could to preserve warmth. "Shh…it's okay, baby…" He tried to sooth the unborn child.

The baby merely kicked harder, trying to fight against its mother for some unknown reason, as if in pain itself. It was distracting enough for the brunet to miss the pulsing bite mark upon his shoulder.

Coughing again, Alan continued to try and sooth the child, wishing that he was still passed out…where he couldn't feel the pain.

A new pain started to fill the man, starting from the bite all over his body. The brunet panted, squeezing his eyes shut until finally, a scream of agony ripped from his lips.

There was a clatter of chains as the door opened, a familiar silver haired Reaper tossed unceremoniously into the room. His body was void of all clothing, bruised and battered and smelling of sweat, anger, and shame. He coughed, shaking, as he managed to glance up at his lover with wide eyes.

Gasping for breath and feeling on the verge of an attack, Alan turned his eyes on the Undertaker, taking in the man's appearance.

Gasping, the man managed to drag himself over to his lover, collapsing beside him with pained whimpers.

"U-Und—ghh—" Alan groaned. Talking hurt even more. How could pain this bad be real?

"Alan..." the man said shakily, trembling as he cuddled against him, reaching down to calm the baby.

Alan whimpered, breathing hard while he gathered some strength to speak, "…Y-you…okay..?"

"No... no, I'm not..." the elder rasped. "He's done something terrible..."

"Wh-at?" Alan coughed and moaned.

Before he could speak, the door slammed open again, Claude and Sebastian strolling into the room.

Alan took a deep breath, trying to hold back his whimpers of pain.

Undertaker yelped, moving closer to Alan, staring at Claude.

"Wh-what did you—ghh—d-do to him?" Alan coughed.

"Nothing to concern yourself with... rather, you should be worried about yourself." the raven smirked.

"What…d-do you mean?" he panted, his vision starting to blur.

"Your shoulder~"

"Shoulder?" Alan twisted painfully, looking at one shoulder, then the other. His eyes widening, a gasp pushing past his lips as he saw the blackened demonic bite-mark.

"You can feel can't you?" Sebastian chuckled. "The taint... it's infecting your blood, body and nerves."

"…Why..?" Alan whispered, "Why!"

"Why not?" Sebastian's grin widened. "We could always use an extra hand to help us out, hm?" He reached down, rubbing his hand over the brunet's belly, musing to himself. "Even better question, will the child survive its mother transformation? The poor thing is already fighting against it as hard as it can."

"Stop it!" Alan flinched away, "Draw it out of me! Please!"

Sebastian regarded him for a moment, smile upon his face. "No."

Alan stared at him in disbelief, starting to panic. "Please…please don't do this…don't put my baby in danger!"

Sebastian merely shrugged, smirking as he left the room, leaving Claude alone with them.

"No! Please!" Alan cried out, "Please!"

Undertaker choked a sob, taking his lover into his arms.

Alan cried out again, nearly screaming as he sobbed into Undertaker's shoulder.

Claude watched them, not saying a word, though the expression on his face was one of indifference.

"U-Undertaker…wh-what if it kills our b-baby..?"

Claude took a couple of steps closer, looming over the pair.

Undertaker held Alan closer, kissing his forehead, "Shh, you're…stronger than it…I know you are…" he whispered with some difficulty.

The spider watched them, eyes unblinking.

"Please…Robert…" Undertaker turned his gaze up at the demon, "Don't let him change…I can't loose another lover—another child…"

The demon said nothing, but reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of amber liquid - an antidote. Just as he was about to place it beside the brunet, there was a sickening ripping sound, Alan's back tearing open as two wing began to sprout. "He's almost halfway through the transformation. Have him drink this..." He set the bottle down. "I stole it from the Dispatch Hospital's medicine rack... years ago before I left. It's an older concoction, but it should cure him enough to stop the poison in time for him to get help. Port away, and never come back. You never got this from me."

"…Thank you." Undertaker whispered among Alan's blood-curdling screams. He snatched it up, opened it, and trusting his ex, he coaxed Alan into drinking it down.

The brunet choked and sputtered, but swallowed. His wings stiffening a moment before Alan passed out, going limp in his lover's arms, a slow patturn to his breathing showing the elder that he was still alive.

"Oh Rhea…thank you…"

"Don't thank me. Don't ever mention this to anyone-"

The silver reaper nodded, gathering Alan closer. "This isn't over…" he looked up at Claude, "As long as Sebastian is after Ronald and Baby Alex… He is a target."

"... Get as far away as you can. Out of the country. I can only hold him off for so long."

"I need…my scythe to open a portal…too weak…"

"... Use mine."

"…You still have it?"

He nodded, closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. Something flashed, a grunt flying from his lips as a long pole appeared, the end of which delved off into a gigantic blade. "I suppose I haven't lost all of me..."

"…I'm glad…" Grunting, Undertaker stood up, Alan in his arms, "…Even if we are over…I'm glad to know there is still a hint of the reaper I had loved in you."

"...William has my son, does he not?"

"…Yes. The little guy stowed away in William's clothes when we took him to the infirmary… He's been raising his brother...he loves him."

"...He is one of the remaining few... but he is less demon. I never understood why... now I do."

Undertaker nodded, "It makes sense now." He paused, "Would you mind terribly if he raised him? You and I were taken from him…let him have his brother."

"...Keep them safe. That is my last request." The spider started to walk away. "Farewell, my darling Levon-"

Undertaker nodded, taking the scythe and opening a portal. But before he left, he lingered, looking back at the demon and pressing one last kiss to his lips, "Because I wasn't able to, last time…" he whispered before disappearing with Alan.

The man remained staring at the spot for a while more, before turning and leaving the room, knowing that his final hour was upon him.

* * *

 

Alex and Tory lay sleeping curled up together in the crib at William's house as they waited for word on the investigation and search for Undertaker and Alan. Ronald lay across the couch, blankly staring at the ceiling. "Tell me again why we aren't allowed to help?"

"Because the council's full o' assholes an' they think Will migh' have dun it..." Eric grumbled, carving a small wooden horse for the babies to play with.

"Right, like he'd have any reason to…" Ron muttered bitterly before rolling over onto his front and watching his lover carve the toy. "We are Alan's closest friends…all three of us…"

"I know... I'm worried, Ron-"

"And what the living hell gives you the right to leave me out of this, Mr. William T. Spears?!" Grell's voice suddenly shouted.

"Grell, I-"

"Don't you 'Grell' me, little brother!"

Eric glanced up as William came strolling into the room, a rather put off Grell Sutcliff in tow.

"Apologizes, you two, but it appears we have more help-"

Ron pushed himself up and looked at the redhead and William, "He's the one of us who hasn't been forbidden from helping. And he's the only one of them I trust…" The reality was, his punishment forbade him from helping on any investigations of the dispatch, including this. Eric was forbidden because of his history with Alan and what he had done to try to cure him, and William, of course, wasn't trusted for some reason.

"I would love to help, but I came baring news instead... though I wish this idiot here would've bothered to mention  _something_  to me at least..." Grell growled. "If you're worried about the old fart and Alan, you can rest at ease - sort of. They ported right into the middle of  _my_  office, completely nude-" The redhead paused for a moment to let a lazy smile cross his lips and blood trickle from his nose - then he shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. "-Alan was injured, as was the old man. I took them to the infirmary, but... I think Alan was tainted..."

"WHAT?!" Ron jumped to his feet, as did Eric.

"Yes... He had wings... Crow's wings... and his nails were starting to turn black, like William's... But his eyes were the same!"

"Where is he? In the Infirmary?"

Grell nodded.

"…Are they allowing visitors?"

"I don't know... Alan was in really bad shape when I last saw them..."

Ron nodded and sighed, leaning against Eric, "We have to do something about Sebastian and that other one…"

Eric nodded, shifting his husband about until he was able to begin massaging his back.

Ron groaned, enjoying the treatment.

Grell huffed; "Well, I for one am sick and tired of Sebby's actions on my little brothers!"

William nodded. "And my mothers..."

"Doesn't matter—I'm going after them." Grell stated, turning on his pointed heel and heading for the door.

"Grell, wait-!" William ran out after him, leaving Ronald and Eric alone. The blond Scotsman looked to his husband with a worried look.

Ron glanced up at Eric, "I don't disagree with Grell this time…"

"It's dangerous... Ya saw wha' they did ta Spears!"

"And me, and Alan… I know. But if something isn't done—they'll never stop!"

"Yeah... Should we go see how they are?"

Ron nodded, "Just let me go get Alex." He said, hurrying to get their son and carefully wrap the sleeping babe in a blanket. Before rejoining Eric.

"Probably shoudl take the other littl' one too... Poor thin' will be hungry soon."

He nodded, "As long as we tell Will first." He said, handing the sleeping baby over to Eric before getting Tory in the same manner.

"Of course" Eric nodded, smiling as Alex gave a tiny yawn, snuggling into his chest,

Ron nodded, okay, lets tell Will and go."

Eric nodded, walking out of the house to catch William before he left.

* * *

 

It was warm, soft and comfortable. Undertaker groaned slightly, feeling as if someone was cradling him in their arms, wrapped up in a soft blanket. He heard voices talking, someone stroking the side of his face, and then a soft whisper in his ear from a body lying next to his.

"Undertaker…" Alan said in a soft tone, snuggled up against Undertaker. He was dressed in a white hospital gown, his body incredibly weak. But he was awake, a small bundle in his arm.

Undertaker groaned, his eyelids slowly fluttering open to reveal bloodshot, puffy red eyes. Gazing at his lover's face, he struggled to speak, voice hoarse and cracked. "A-Alan?"

"How are you feeling?"

"H-horrible... Sick..." the elder groaned, snuggling into his lover with a whimper.

Alan bit his lip, "…I'm not pregnant anymore, Undertaker…"

Undertaker froze, his expression one of sorrow, pain and disbelief. He tried to speak, yet could find no words, failing to notice the little bundle in his lover's arms.

Alan nodded, "Really early, I know…but…the taint sped her growth…they had to take her out of me…" he smiled down at the bundle, a sleepy sound coming up from the pink blanket, "She's still small…but they said she's healthy enough…I was thinking of naming her something like…Lily? Lilac? Something flowery…"

Undertaker said nothing, merely embracing his lover, burying his face into his shoulder.

Alan bit his lip, "…Are you okay?" he asked as the baby girl began to awaken and fuss, hungry.

Undertaker nodded, trying to calm his nerves. "I thought I lost you both, my dear... Are you alright?"

"I'm weak…but the doctor said that something halted my change…I'm still mostly a reaper…just look a bit different…"

"Different?" He struggled to focus his vision, taking in the brunet's appearance. Alan's wings were out; folded against his back and the brunet glanced at them.

"I have wings…and my nails are somewhat black…"

Undertaker took the man's hand in his, examining the fingernails; sure enough, little splotches of black coated them, like tar upon the skin.

Alan bit his lip and shushed their daughter who was fussing more, "It's okay…the nurse should be back soon with some warm milk for you…"

Undertaker was silent for a moment, then pulled Alan closer, sealing their lips in a soft kiss.

"Ahh!" The baby found Undertaker's hair and grabbed it, tugging as her parents kissed, and trying to eat it.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me…" Alan whispered.

"My dear, you could be a vampire, and I would let you suck me dry~" the elder rasped with a chuckle, before breaking into a heavy coughing fit, his ribs aching.

"Careful…you have a few broken ribs…" Alan said, slightly upset that he couldn't have the energy to take care of him.

The silver Reaper groaned, almost curling into a ball.

Alan stroked his hair, pausing when the nurse entered and handed him a bottle. He thanked her and she left, leaving him to feed their little girl.

"...Lilac..."

"Hmm? Lilac?" Alan smiled as the baby suckled her meal down, "For her name?"

Undertaker nodded.

"Lilac it is then…" he smiled down at her.

She gurgled happily at him, pulling away from her bottle.

Grunting, Alan pulled himself up to sit against the pillows, lifting her to burp her, "Happy Birthday, Lilac." He smiled, kissing her.

She belched like a drunkard, ending off with a sigh, just as Eric and Ronald came into the room with the nurse.

"Well, that was a very unexpected greeting." Ron said with a small smile.

Undertaker burst out laughing, falling against the bed in a heap.

Lilac began to laugh along with her father, her giggles light and bubbly.

Ron walked over to the bed and sat down in one of the chairs, "The nurse filled us in on what all happened."

"A little girl... Ya got lucky, Al." Eric teased, sitting next to his husband, bouncing a fussy Alex in his arms.

"I don't know. So far she's not very lady-like." He smiled with a chuckle, "Seems to take after her crazy old daddy already."

Alex whined, wiggling in Eric's arms, fussy about being woken up from his nap. Then he paused, hearing another giggle sound from Uncle Alan's arms.

"Oh, I think Alex wants to say hi." Ron smiled. Tory was still sound asleep in his own arms, "Do you want to meet the pretty little girl, Alex?"

"Ahhbrr!" he wiggled.

Alan smiled, "We named her Lilac."

Lilac giggled at the little boy, wriggling in his father's arms, reaching out with tiny hands. "Ahhhhgaaaaahhhh~"

When Eric sat down on the edge of the bed so that the two babies could better see each other, Alex leaned forward towards the girl and happily reached out touching her tiny outstretched fingers, babbling away to her.

She giggled, curling her finger's around Alex's, cooing at him. Eric smiled down at the two of them, moving to lay Alex down beside Lilac and her mother.

"It's nice that the three of them have each other to grow up with…" Ron smiled, watching the two interact as he held a sleeping Tory.

Alex wiggled, pouting as he reached up, his face scrunching up until he started to cry. Ron and Alan frowned, and Ron handed Tory to Eric, picking up Alex. The boy squirmed, glancing back at Lilac.

"Here," Ron moved to sit next to Alan on the bed, squeezing in the already full bed as Undertaker still lay next to Alan. But this way Alex could better see the newborn girl. "Is that better, Alex?"

Alex stopped crying and began to coo at Lilac again, reaching out to hug her.

"Must feel good not ta go through the whole nine months, eh Alan?" Eric teased.

Ron gave a slight huff at his husband's comment, but Alan smiled, "I don't think I would have minded the wait…I'm just glad she is alright and healthy."

"Still, it's strange... You said the taint sped up her growth, but I never noticed anything different aside from her reactions towards your changing..." Undertaker frowned.

"All I could feel was pain." Alan mumbled, "And when I started to panic it grew worse… I was just telling you what the doctors told me."

Undertaker nodded, scooting closer to smile down at his daughter, wrapping an arm around Alan. "It must have been after I brought you back... I vaguely remember ending up in Grell's office and hearing him scream."

"Grell told us you two portaled in naked…" Ron nodded.

"Oh dear..."

Lilac sneezed, blinking in surprise before looking uncertainly at Alex. The boy giggled and wiggled in his father's arms, blowing bubbles on his lips. Eric smirked, reaching out to pop one of the bubbles, causing Alex to fuss at him.

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Grell sighed, tapping his fingers on his arms as he folded them, watching as William shifted through a pile of old files from when a young boy, Jim Macken, had died. The situation had involved demons—including Sebastian. Grell himself had been supposed to retrieve the soul but the redhead had long put that case from his mind. "What are you even looking for? You are messing up my old case files, Will!" he complained, though he knew William would likely tell him that they were already a mess and that he needs to learn proper organizational skills.

"Shh," William's brow furrowed, as he flipped through one particular file. "Jim Macken..."

"He wasn't a particularly special case, really…" Grell shrugged, "Why are you looking for that file? Wouldn't Ciel Phantomhive's be more useful?"

"I looked at him, but nothing is relevant... the boy's records oddly show nothing after the famed 'Alois Trancy' incident..." William muttered, pausing when he found one particular report of interest. "Here, read this."

Grell took the file, reading over his own handwriting scrolled out in red ink; "Yeah, he had been contracted with a demon but the demon didn't take his soul, even when the boy begged him too…strange actions for the demon, really. But what about it?"

"Grell, what happens when a soul is left too long to linger?"

"Becomes a ghost. Unable to be consumed, purified, or collected. It stays in 'Limbo' on Earth." Grell shrugged.

"And did you manage to collect the soul?"

The redhead shook his head, "Couldn't find it."

"I hope I do not need to explain to you what I am thinking."

"…You may have to. Come on, I thought we were going after Sebas-chan for what he and the other did to Ronnie and Alan!"

William growled in irritation, his eyes flashing bright gold for a brief moment. "I know that! But think about it... how are we to find them?"

"How should I know? That Phantomhive brat upped and disappeared a few months ago. Sebby's never at the estate anymore. It was given to the other servants. I know. I've been keeping an eye on that place like you told me to."

"So... where else do you think he could be hiding? He's with the spider, Grell. You know what that means - where do spiders nest most often?"

"Dark places? I don't know, you know I never paid attention to demonology class!"

"The last residence of their most recent meal, or in this case, contract!" William snapped.

"Don't snap at me! We have been together since you were dropped off at the orphanage! You know what I'm like; you should have expected I didn't know that!"

William huffed, then sighed. "I know.. I apologize. I'm just overly stressed and frustrated..."

Grell stared at him before reaching out and pulling him into his arms, "It'll be okay, Will." He said soothingly as he pet his hair like he used to when they were children. "If this is too hard for you…I'll do it myself. You're not the best with emotions, and this whole thing is very emotional for you…your lost family is involved…"

William shook his head, leaning his head against Grell's, being the taller of the two. "No... This is something I need to do. For myself, and my mother..."

"He's still your father…this spider demon…and you have your little half-brother Tory to think about."

"He abandoned my family... as long as he is still corrupted, he's a threat—to everyone."

"You say that now…" Grell sighed, "I don't remember much of my parents…I was so young when I died…but my father was the reason for my death, but if I got to see him again…I don't think I'd be able to resist wanting him back in my life…" he admitted, "It's only something a kid who grew up without parents could understand, I guess…but you have that. You are living it…"

William was silent.

"I'm coming with you. No way you are doing this alone. If anything—I'm doing it so Tory doesn't loose his 'Wee Wee'."

William rolled his eyes, yet smiled at the thought of his baby brother. "Let us be off then. To the old house of Trancy!"

Grell nodded, "Lets make sure Sebby won't bother any of us anymore." He said, summoning his scythe and following William out of the dispatch building.

The manor was not hard to find, located on the outskirts of the city of London similarly to the house of Phantomhive. Still, William couldn't push away the odd sensation welling up in his chest as they stepped into a room on the upper floor via window.

Grell noticed this and placed his hand on Will's shoulder, giving him a small smile, "Remember…You aren't alone. You have your big sis right here with you."

He nodded, swallowing against the lump in his throat, setting off into the house. Something was calling out to him, a presence revealing itself to him, begging for him to come.

Grell followed, his heels clicking against the floorboards of the halls. There was a loud crash from bellow.

Grell paused, "…That didn't sound good for someone…"

William, however, stared at the floor, sensing something.

"Think they captured someone again?" William didn't answer Grell so he sighed and headed to the stairs, "Fine, lets just get to work. They are obviously down below."

But William was gone, a hole in the floor where he once stood.

* * *

 

Claude grunted as he was thrown back, crashing into a glass cabinet, shards falling around him. He'd told Sebastian the truth. What he'd done to help the two reapers. And while he was strong enough and powerful enough to hold his own against the crow demon; the old emotions he had long forgotten were getting in his way. They were distracting him. If anything, they hurt him more than Sebastian was physically.

He had thought his relationship with the crow was enough for him…the way they lived… But he was wrong. He wanted what he had thrown away. He wanted a real relationship—love. And Sebastian wouldn't give him that. 'Claude Faustus' had been killed when his past lover showed up again… 'Robert Spears' was the only one left…and he was about to die as well.

Alone.

Pushing himself up and letting the broken glass fall to the floor, he faced Sebastian, "We don't need them, we can give you your heir another way."

Sebastian spat, bristling. "Are you as blind without your glasses as with them on? Are you really that much of a fool to defy me? Pathetic!"

"There was no reason to bring them into this! You chose that Knox kid—not Levon and his pregnant lover."

"True," Sebastian regarded him for a moment, ill intent evident in his eyes, "But you brought them into this the moment you let your idiotic 'heart' become fickle - your are a daft fool, Faustus. You are no Reaper."

The spider narrowed his eyes, "I was once." He swallowed and brushed away the blood from his chin, "And given the choice, I would be again."

Sebastian growled. "So... Given the choice, you would choose the past over me?"

"Don't act so shocked. You'd ditch me in a heartbeat the moment a more powerful mate happens by. Demons don't love." Claude snapped.

"And you do?"

Claude looked up at him, "Yes. Because I can still remember what it was like."

Sebastian snarled, about to charge at the spider when the ceiling gave way, William crashing down with a yelp on top of the crow.

Claude blinked in surprise, his eyes wide at the unexpected visit. "…William..?"

William groaned, struggling to sit up, unaware of the snarling crow beneath him.

Knowing he was already screwed when it came to Sebastian, Claude stepped forward and helped William up off Sebastian before the crow chose to bite his son, "What are you doing here?"

Noticing the spider at last, William snarled, baring his fang, pushing the man away and drawing his scythe.

Claude put up his hands and backed up a few steps, "Have it your way, but if I were you, I'd get away from the angry crow." He said, nodding to Sebastian.

"And I should pass you off as harmless? I'd have to be insane!"

Claude fell silent, "…I'm sorry."

William stared. "What?"

"…I'm sorry… To you and your mother…I hope you'll tell him that, at least."

"...I don't believe it. How can I trust you, after what you did?"

"I don't expect your trust. I simply request you tell him I'm sorry for everything I did. I won't be able to do so myself, after all. And tell his new lover to take care of him."

William was about to respond when something slammed into him from the side, claws digging and tearing at his flesh. He screeched, trying to fight back, but his scythe was soon knocked from his hand.

"William!" Claude growled, his eyes glowing fuchsia and his fangs and claws lengthening as he charged Sebastian, tackling him off his son, "You stay away from him! This is between us!"

"I've heard enough, Faustus! He chooses to interfere, then he dies as well!"

"I wasn't going to fight back…" he growled, "But as soon as you threaten him—I'll take you with me!" The spider slammed his black claws into the crow's stomach, cutting it open.

Sebastian screeched, clawing the spider's body in turn, his claws much longer and sharper. William could only lay and watch the fight unfold, groaning against the pain of his own wounds.

Claude bit down on the other demon's shoulder, injecting his poison in hopes that it would at least slow the crow down.

Slowly, the crow's attacks slowed, until Sebastian was barely able to stand. In a last resort to gain some ground, he aimed an attack at William.

Gasping, Claude moved, throwing himself in the way of the attack. There was a deafening crackle, sparks of electricity flying about, and Claude gagged and coughed up a good amount of blood as a ball of energy was forced into his body before it threw him back into William where he lay limp and gasping for breathe.

William yelped, slamming into a wall, dealing a good amount of damage to his back. Groaning, he opened his eyes only to stare in shock at his father, laying upon his body.

Claude coughed and grabbed William's scythe, taking aim at Sebastian and pulling the trigger, catching his shoulder with it.

Sebastian screamed, distracted as he attempted to dislodge the weapon. There was a roar of a chainsaw and the door was kicked in, Grell spotting the crow and taking aim at his target. Red hair flew out behind him as he charged, bringing his scythe back and driving it right into him. Blood splattered the walls and his face as he grinned, "Oh, how many times have I lusted over painting the room red with your blood~" he cooed, driving his scythe in deeper.

Sebastian gurgled, blood pouring from his mouth, thrashing like a feral animal as he struggled to get free.

Grell smiled and jerked the scythe, cutting him clean in half. From his left shoulder to his right hip.

Sebastian's body fell in two pieces, the crow spurting twice before going still, eyes glazed over.

"Now," Grell's eyes glinted, "Why's there a spider on my baby brother?" he turned towards Claude and William, Scythe in hand.

William, however, merely stared at the spider, as Claude coughed and sputtered.

The demon weakly rolled over onto his side, heaving blood, "Will-iam…"

William braved to touch the man, brushing the hair from his face. "...Why?"

"…Because…you're my…my son…" he coughed.

William said nothing, yet the feeling of confliction remained evident on his face; what was he to believe?

Claude closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he took a deep breath, "Tell your mother…he was…right…and that I still love…him…"

"Father..." The words slipped out before the man had a chance to stop himself. He glanced up, giving Grell a pleading look.

"It's your call, Will." Grell shrugged, "I'll kill him if you want, I'll help you if you don't. Either way he's about to die."

"...Summon a portal. We'll take him to the hospital... to my mother..."

Grell nodded and kicked Sebastian's foot, watching it turn to ash to make sure he was really dead before opening a portal, "Okay, help me pick him up."

William nodded, lifting the man up, resting Claude's head on his shoulder. There was a slight shuffling behind them.

A rather shaken familiar blue-haired boy froze, trying to creep away from the two. His hair was messy, noble clothes replaced with brutal shackles and a worn pillow case.

"…Tch, so you're not dead…" Grell mumbled, looking down his nose at Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel attempted to scowl, though his body's trembling and hollow face ruined the gesture.

"Demons aren't so great as you thought, are they?" Grell continued, and sighed, "Sebby's dead now so you're free to go about your life."

"What life?" Ciel answered, his voice hoarse. "I have none - what is my purpose now? What about my revenge?"

"Tsk-tsk, revenge…" Grell shook his head, "Trust me, it's empty. Go home and find that cute little cousin of yours. What was her name? Lizzy? Yeah. Find her—live out your life…smile once in a while."

Ciel attempted to growl but broke off into a coughing fit.

"That's not smiling." Grell teased, then sighed, "Let me get these two to the realm infirmary, then I'll come back for you."

Ciel hesitated, then nodded, moving aside as the Reapers jumped through the portal.

The three appeared in the hall of the infirmary, and Grell helped them to the room Alan and Undertaker were staying in, parting with them at the door, "I'll send a doctor in before I go back." He promised before catching Eric's attention to have him help so he could leave.

Eric frowned, rising from his seat over to the pair, the expression on his face changing to one of hostility at the sight of the demon. "The 'ell?! Wha's 'e doin' 'ere?!"

"Will wanted to bring him" Grell shrugged, "But I killed Sebby, so don't worry about him at all."

Eric stopped, staring at the redhead. "The crow's finally dead?"

"Double-checked it before we left." He nodded, "Turned to ash and blood."

Eric glanced at Ronald.

Grell touched Eric's shoulder, "He's safe now…he and Alex both."

Eric nodded, still keeping his eyes on his husband and son. Meanwhile, William trudged forward, helping his injured father into the room.

"I gotta go. I promised Ciel I'd go back to help him… looked like Sebby was using him as a slave…" The redhead waved, turning to head back down the halls to first send a doctor to the room.

William helped his father over to the bed, reaching out to gently shake his mother awake.

Undertaker moaned, having fallen asleep with Alan and Lilac. Ronald himself had also drifted off to sleep on the second bed (Which was supposed to be Alan's), Tory and Alex in his arms.

The silver reaper rolled over with a pained noise and opened his eyes, blinking up at the two faces that greeted him.

"Mother," William whispered, reaching out, to brush the hair from his face, still struggling to keep his father upright.

"William…Robert?" he frowned, "What happened?"

"L-Levon..." Claude - no, Robert - managed.

Undertaker studied his face, "…You look like he found out you let us go…"

"I told h-him...couldn't...let him..." the spider groaned, struggling to stay awake.

Undertaker reached up and cupped his cheek, "You're an idiot…"

Robert shuddered, breaking off into a heavy coughing fit, blood pouring from his mouth as the doctor came in.

Undertaker bit his lip, watching his past lover cough up blood. He glanced at the doctor, who didn't seem too thrilled to be treating a demon, "I expect you to help him as if he were a reaper!" he snapped weakly from where he lay, "This man is the famous Robert Spears!"

The doctor jumped, staring first at the man then at the spider in disbelief.

"Father..." William looked down at Robert.

"...I'll call in a team right away" the doctor said, rushing off to gather more medical staff.

Undertaker grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "William…what happened?"

William swallowed. "Father... the crow tried to attack me. Father stepped in the way and blocked it... they were at war with one another, but he... choose me over his mate..." He honestly had no idea what to think anymore, watching even as his father was moved and treated by the Dispatch's medical staff.

Undertaker pushed his bangs from his eyes and pulled William into his arms, "I hadn't loved blindly, William, Your father was a great man…it seems he found himself again."

"He told me to tell you... he still loves you... and that you were right... and apologized."

"…He thinks he's going to die, then…" he sighed, "Do me a favor, help me to where they are looking after him. I could smell the death taking him as well…I won't let him leave without saying goodbye again."

William nodded, silently easing his mother up and out of the bed, helping him walk over to where the doctors were monitoring Robert. "...Is he going to die, Mother?"

Undertaker was silent a long moment, "…I won't sugar-coat it. But yes, based on the amount of death I smelled upon him…there is a high chance of it…"

William went silent again.

"…I'm sorry, son…"

William again said nothing, even as they stood at Robert's bedside.

Undertaker took Robert's hand in his own, giving it a squeeze and ignoring the nurse that insisted that he return to his bed.

The spider groaned, eyes fluttering open to glance at Undertaker. "Levon..."

"Robert-senpai…" Undertaker smiled, calling him by the title he hadn't used for decades.

Robert managed a small smile, breaking off into a coughing fit.

"I've missed you…" Undertaker sighed, kissing his hand, "I wish we could have raised William together…that things turned out different."

Robert weakly reached up, gently cupping the man's cheek. "As do I... but we cannot change the past. William has grown into a fine man, and you are well and able... that is enough for me..."

"I would have left with you, back then…" he whispered, leaning into the touch.

But the spider shook his head. "It would have been too dangerous, for you and the baby."

"We would have been alright…we would have been together, and with you."

"Everything is alright-"

"No, it's not." Undertaker interrupted, "My dear Robert…You're dying, and don't deny it. You were the one to teach me to smell death upon a being… You are dying and because of your visits over the past months, my relationship with my darling Alan is rocky. I still don't know what you did to me with your venoms, but I don't like knowing what it made me do to him. I'm as much in love with him as I had been with you."

"... I'm sorry, Levon-"

Undertaker fell silent, gazing down at the demon.

"I'm sorry, Levon... For everything. To you…our son-"

"DADA!" A small spider skittered into the room and climbed up onto the bed, looking at Claude before slowly turning back into a baby, a happy look on his face.

Robert managed a smile, reaching out to take the baby into his arms with a groan. "Hello, little one."

"Dadadada," The baby laughed and pointed at William, "WeeWee!"

Robert chuckled, wincing as his chest ached.

"Looks like someone escaped Eric…" Undertaker chuckled, a sad look in his eye. Tory would grow up without his father just like Will…

Robert wheezed, even as William snuck into the bed, curling against his father.

"Robert…" Undertaker leaned in close.

"Levon... I-I'm s-sorry..."

"For what? Doing what you thought was the right thing?"

"No... For hurting you-"

Undertaker leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Recent events I'm blaming on Michaelis. The past…only hurt because we were in love."

Robert managed a nod. "I'm glad... You found someone else..."

"Thank you…for saving him and our daughter…" He gave the demon a smile, "We named her Lilac…"

"Agaaaah!" Said baby gurgled at the sound of her name from her mother's arms, standing in the doorway.

Alan stepped in, "Eric said that you came to check on William's father…" he said in a small voice, "I came because Lilac started to cry when you weren't there."

Robert turned to glance at him, watching as he approached.

Alan paused, "I heard you let us go, and gave me the antidote…thank you."

Robert eyed him for a moment. "You are so strong for someone so ill... Levon made a good choice when he fell in love with you."

Alan looked down at Lilac, "I think I'm strong because I'm ill… I don't want to die with regret…"

"Neither do I... Which is why I must ask you a favor..." He reached over, resting his hand on Alan's shoulder. "Please... Take care of Levon for me, for I can longer do so. Love him, cherish him, and keep him close... that is all I ask. Not forgiveness, not pardon... just this."

Alan bit his lip and nodded, "If he'll have me…" he looked uncertainly at his lover.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'll keep you! I was more worried you wouldn't forgive me."

Robert nodded towards the two, his breathing becoming more swallow as William rested his head against his chest. "Guuhh..."

"Then I promise…" Alan nodded, taking Undertaker's hand, "I'll take care of him."

"Dada?" Tory tilted his head, not liking the weakness he sensed from his father.

Robert managed a weak smile at the baby. "I'm sorry little one... Daddy has to leave you now..."

Alan's eyes widened and he held Lilac close, turning away as death finally took the demon's last breath. Tory turned back into a spider and was nudging his father's face a sad clicking coming from him.

William swallowed, gently taking his baby brother into his arms, rocking the spider gently.

Undertaker took a deep breath to hold back a sob, though tears ran down his cheeks from under his fringe. "Goodnight…Robert…" he whispered.

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

The sun rose high above the horizon, signaling the dawn of a new day. Lying alone in his bed, Alex Slingby awoke with a groan, red eyes fluttering open. The silence of his room was disrupted by the sounds of feet running along the hall and down the stairs, two young voices laughing as they headed to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was drifting from.

Smiling, the eighteen year old sat up, stretching with a groan as he heard his siblings giggle from down the hall.

Kyle; A rowdy ten-year-old with bright blond hair and a lop-sided grin climbed up into his usual seat at the table, kicking his feet as his younger sister Jayden; a bubbly six-year-old with golden curls pulled up in pigtails and a beauty mark near her right eye, ran over to their father Eric who was busy cooking breakfast for the family of five.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She giggled, tugging on Eric's shirt and looking up at him, "Mama says you're in biiiig trouble again!"

Eric chuckled, stooping down to scoop his daughter up, resting her on his hip. "An' how is Daddy in biiiiiig trouble?" he asked with a grin.

The little girl shrugged, "Mama locked himself in the bathroom and wont come out. He said it was your fault. Because you're a bad boy!" she giggled, "Naughty daddy."

Eric frowned slightly, set his daughter down momentarily, leaving their eldest brother, Alex, to watch them and the pan as he went to check on Ron. "Ronnie? Honey?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Ronald's voice called out through the bathroom door. The sound of the toilet flushing was followed by running water in the sink and Ronald spitting before the door opened to show a rather upset looking blond.

Eric frowned even more, moving to take the blond into his arm, rubbing small circles into his lower back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"…I think you got me pregnant— _again_!" Ron pouted, resting his cheek on his husband's shoulder, "I told you no more after we had Jayden!"

Eric froze for a moment, then his face split into a wide grin. Picking Ronald up, he twirled him around.

"E-Eric—no!" Ron gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as his stomach churned.

Eric stopped, holding his husband in a cradling position, kissing his brow. "Sorry, love... fergot."

Ronald stayed still until the nauseous feeling passed, "Will's not going to be happy with us when he finds out I'll have to go on maternity leave again…" he muttered. After a year and a half of his punishment, he had been allowed to return to work under constant supervision, and two years after that, he was able to work normally again. But it had taken another year for him to earn back his coworker's respect. At least when he was around. Truth be told, he didn't trust most of them at all. But at least they stopped trying to push him down flights of stairs.

Eric kissed him again, loosening a couple of knots in the boy's back. "Dun worry about it - 'sides, 'e shouldn't talk; bastard's gonna go on leave 'imself soon too."

"…I still wish he'd tell us who his boyfriend is that knocked him up…" Ron sighed, then he shook his head, "Anyway, I'll go get tested for sure later today. For now lets have breakfast before the pancake monsters eat them all."

"From wha' I heard, 'e ain' got one... Or tha' 'e has, but the guy's from another country 'r somethin'..." Eric shrugged, carrying his husband downstairs. "'Ey, how long d'ya think 'til 'e finds the 'baby toys' Tory gave 'im?"

"I can still walk you know!" Ron protested as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh no…." Alex snickered.

"What?" asked Kyle.

"Dad's babying Mum again…Mum, are you pregnant?"

"Ahhh, see Ronnie? Allie knows! Wha's the score so far, son?"

"I don't want to think about it." Alex shook his head, cutting up Jayden's breakfast for her as the little girl giggled with a sticky face, "Anyway… You don't have work tonight, right? Because I have a date and can't babysit."

"A date?" Eric's grinned widened as he set down Ronald in a chair. "With whom?"

"Lilac asked me out." he blushed.

"Alex and Lilac sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the bab-"

"Stop it, Kyle!" Alex blushed harder.

Eric laughed. "Good fer ya, son! Jus' watch fer 'er mother..." he said with teasing grin. "Gonna have fun t'night?"

"I'm just taking her out to dinner. If Uncle Alan has anything to worry about it's her dragging me off someplace more."

"She is a wild one." Ronald nodded, sitting down with a plate of breakfast, "Don't let her bully you into staying out after curfew again. She really takes after her father."

"Yeah, but ya know how Alan is at times-" The phone rang, interrupting Eric

"I'll get it!" Alex said, lunging for the phone and picking it up. "Hello?" he asked, holding it to his ear.

"He found it." Tory snickered gleefully, hearing his brother curse in the background.

"Took him long enough!" Alex laughed, "How'd he take it?"

"Well..."

"Tory, when I find you, I am taking my scythe and shoving it UP YOUR ASS!"

"That good, hu?"

"Yup- oh, shit, gotta run-!"

"TORY GET BACK HERE!"

The line went dead and Alex hung up, "Uncle William found it." He snickered, "Might not see Tory for a few days…"

"Found the tarantulas, did 'e?" Eric snickered, digging into his plate of pancakes, sneakily dabbling a bit of syrup on Ronald's nose.

"Yup!" Alex grinned as he watched his mother protest the treatment.

"Ewwwww!" Jayden commented, making a face.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Alex rang the doorbell to the Spears household, knowing Lilac would be there to help decorate the baby's room with her mother and father. William answered the door, his hair let down and dressed in a maternity shirt and loose slacks. "Good evening Alex."

"Mister Spears." Alex nodded, "Lilac's here…right?"

"Yes, she is... She's just helping me put the crib in place." William groaned slightly, rubbing at his lower back. "If overtime doesn't kill me, this baby will..."

"You should talk to my mom." Alex laughed, "When I left this evening, he was lecturing Dad again…Doctor said he's having a fourth baby and he's none too happy to be going through it again."

William stared at him. "Again...? Well, pass along my words of congratulations to your mother."

"I think Dad would appreciate it more… it's going to his head… but I think mum is about to make him keep it in his pants for the rest of eternity." Alex laughed.

William chuckled, wincing when the baby kicked him roughly in the side.

Smiling, Alex nodded and hurried to find Lilac, walking up behind her as she spread a baby blanket in the crib, covering her eyes, "Guess who?"

Lilac giggled, the sound none too different from her father, as she turned to poke her boyfriend in the side. "Silly Alex, sneaking up on me are you~?"

"Why not?" he smiled, kissing her fingers, "You sneak up on me all the time."

"Ahh, but that's my job, darling~ And hello, mother!"

Alex jumped, turning to face Alan, "O-oh! H-hello Mister Humphries…"

Alan raised an eyebrow, "And what are you two planning?"

"He's taking me on a date, Mama~!"

"….No. You are too young." Alan said.

"Mama-"

Alan pulled her into his arms, "You're my baby girl, Lilac."

"I know, Mama... I'll be safe, right Daddy?"

"I'll keep her out of trouble, sir, promise!" Alex insisted.

Undertaker giggled, balancing a babbling two year old on his hip. "I trust you will~ You know I have a coffin with your name on it otherwise~!"

"Mum would kill me first." Alex grinned, offering his arm to his girlfriend.

"I want her home by eleven." Alan sighed.

"Of course, Mama!" Lilac grinned, walking over to tickle her brother. "Be a good boy for Mama and Daddy, okay Robert?"

"'kay!" the boy grinned and pulled out a crumpled flower from his pocket and held it out, "Fwower for date-boy!"

Lilac giggled, taking the flower and sticking it in Alex's hair.

Alex blushed and ruffled the boy's hair, "Thanks, kid."

"Sissy thinks you pretty." He smiled, "An' Fwowers are pretty too!"

"Indeed~" Lilac grinned, pulling her boyfriend out and down the hall. "Sister Grell, make sure William goes for his ultrasound!"

"Of course. He's helpless without me~" Grell sang out, "Have fun, you two~"

Lilac nodded, closing the door behind her, jumping onto Alex's back with a laugh.

Alex stumbled but caught himself, hooking his arms around her legs to help hold her up, "Where would you like to go to dinner?" he asked.

"Hmmm... Somewhere Italian? There's that nice restaurant downtown~!"

Alex laughed, "Okay, we'll go there." He shifted her on his back before speeding down the road towards the downtown Reaper London area.

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the wind in her short brown hair - truly, she was a carbon look alike of her mother.

Skidding to a stop, Alex set her down outside the restaurant and took her hand after pushing her hair back behind her ear.

She smiled, curtsying to him. "Thank you, m'lord~"

He laughed and opened the door for her. Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, Alex fidgeted, starting to feel nervous. They had been dating since they had been fifteen, but this date was different. And the first official date that their parents knew about.

Lilac noticed and reached over, touching his hand with a smile.

"Lilac…I want to ask you something now that we've graduated the academy and will be starting work at Dispatch with our parents soon…"

She tilted her head, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Think your mum would go overly crazy if we did something crazy tonight?"

"Maybe" she giggled. "But since when has that stopped us? Whatever you do, my dear, I'm at your side~"

"Then," he took her hand in both his own, secretly slipping a small ring of gold onto her finger, "Will you marry me, Lilac Femur Humphries?" he asked, revealing the ring now upon her slender finger.

She gasped, then giggled, throwing her arms around the boy. "Yes... oh, yes, Alex!"

Alex grinned, his smile much like his mother's as he hugged her close and kissed her soft hair, "Oh thank Rhea you didn't say no…" he laughed.

"Why would I, dearest?" she grinned, nuzzling against his chest. "Even if my mother was watching us!"

"You know I get nervous about important things like this!" He protested, "And I really wanted you to say yes."

"I know, dearest~ Do not worry~" she giggled, tapping him on the nose. "Now... how do you plan to tell your own mother?"

Alex's grin widened, "We can tell them afterwards. I did say lets do something crazy this evening—after dinner, of course."

She purred, gently pushing him back into his chair, sitting on his lap. "Indeed... Let us do something crazy, my dear~"

"I didn't think it'd take much work convincing you to do so….you love bending rules and pushing boundaries." He pulled her into a deep kiss, "Lets run away to get married like my parents had…"

"Yes..." she whispered.

* * *

 

Ronald and Eric were busy wrestling their two youngest children into bed after their bath. The two having way too much energy and doing everything they could to avoid their beds.

"Come on, it's past your bedtimes." Ron pleaded, attempting for the fifth time to tuck Kyle into his bed.

"But Alex doesn't have a bedtime!"

"Alex is a lot older." Ron pointed out, kissing Kyle's hair as the phone gave a shrill ring.

Eric groaned, carefully detangling himself from his daughter before standing, moving over to the phone hanging against the wall. "Wha' the 'ell hour is this ta call?!"

"Do you have any idea what you son did this evening?" Alan's voice cut over the phone before Eric could say much more.

Eric blinked. "Yeah... 'e took yer daughter out on a date-"

"And brought her back his wife!" Alan finished.

Eric froze. "Wait... Whaddya mean ' 'is wife'?!"

"I mean they eloped! Just like when you stole Ron off to Paris! Only at least he brought her home on time…but nevertheless, how could you let him do this?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Eric held up his free hand. "First off, I had no idea he did this-"

"But he did! And he's your son. This is just the kind of thing you would do, and now he's taken my baby girl away!"

Eric struggled not to laugh. "Al, I dun see the problem-"

"They are too young for this!" Alan insisted, "They are barely out of school!"

"Al, it's okay" Eric said as calmly as he could. "I see no issue with it - they love each other, always have. I haven't seen a relationship like theirs in a long time; it wouldn' be right ta pull them apart..."

"I don't want to pull them apart! That'd break my baby's heart—they are just moving too fast!" Alan insisted, "You need to talk some sense into that boy of yours!"

Eric chuckled. "Al, they've been 'secretly' datin' fer three years... an' sides, I should worry if yer son begins datin' our new little one when 'e gets older-"

"Oh yeah, Alex did mention that you got Ronald pregnant again… how long are you on the couch for this time?"

"Another nine months" Eric grinned, glancing over his husband.

"It won't last." Alan laughed, "You know how lonely and needy he gets when the mood swings kick in."

"Oh yeah." Eric grinned, reaching out to pull Ronald close. "Ain't tha' righ', baby?"

"What?" Ron looked up at his husband with a small frown, "What are you talking about?"

"We have a wedin' ta plan" Eric grinned.

"What? Whos?"

"Alex an' Lilacs - kids eloped t'nigh'"

"…WHAT!"

* * *

  **-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
